Del Dolor A La Felicidad
by JaliceJalice
Summary: Bella es una escritora muy prometedora. Edward es un excelente médico. Bella y Edward se conocen y se enamoran perdidamente. Su amor es tan grande como el cielo pero tendrán que luchar y atravesar el dolor por su felicidad. !Mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Del Dolor A La Felicidad**

**CAPI: EL RAMO **

**BELLA – POV **

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar en santo sacramento la unión matrimonial de nuestros queridos Benjamín George Cheney y Ángela Grace Weber. – El sacerdote siguió hablando y yo me imaginaba el día en el que yo ocupara el lugar de Ángela y mi príncipe azul el lugar de Ben. Imaginaba a mi padre orgulloso y lloroso, a la vez que me entregaba a mi amado en el altar. Imaginaba la iglesia llena de flores, en plena primavera, y yo con un hermoso vestido blanco. Imaginaba una iglesia repleta de familiares y amigos, una recepción inolvidable, y me imaginaba bailando con mi príncipe azul el vals de los enamorados. Tal y como pasa en los cuentos de las princesas. Escuche un sollozo que me saco de mis ensoñaciones y vi que quien lloraba era Gretta, la madre de Ángela, quien tenía en brazos al pequeño Georgy, el hijo de Ang y Ben, Greg, el padre de Ángela, la consolaba. – Tu, Benjamín George Cheney, aceptas por esposa a Ángela Grace Weber para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Ben eufórico. Él llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y lazo negro.

-Tú, Ángela Grace Weber, aceptas por esposo a Benjamín George Cheney para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Ang nerviosa pero segura, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, en corte A, con pedrería en el escote y su cabello lo adornaba un hermoso broche que sujetaba la mitad de su largo cabello. Nuestra amiga Jess y yo que éramos la dama de honor y la madrina llevábamos un vestido strapless (sin mangas) largo, en color terracota, con una cinta crema amarrada debajo del busto. Aun no podía creer que, a quien yo consideraba mi hermana tuviese un bebe de 4 meses y se estuviese casando en este momento. _(Imagen de los vestidos en mi perfil)._

-Padrino, los anillos – pidió el sacerdote, Tyler, el hermano mayor de Ang, se levanto para entregarle los anillos al sacerdote. El sacerdote bendijo los anillos y le entrego el anillo a Ben para que se lo pusiera a Ángela. Ángela y Ben llevaban dos años de novios cuando se comprometieron y se fueron a vivir juntos, meses más tarde Áng descubrió que estaba embarazada, Ben estaba como loco de contento, y sus padres también. Los padres de Ang les costó un poco más aceptar la idea, pero cuando Ben le dijo que se casarían tan pronto como Ang se sintiera totalmente recuperada del parto, se pusieron felices.

-Ángela, recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad. – El sacerdote le entrego en anillo a Ang para que se lo pusiera a Ben.

-Benjamín, recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad – Ang le puso el aro a Ben.

-Madrina, las harás – pidió el sacerdote, esta vez me toco a mí levantarme. El sacerdote bendijo las harás y se las entrego a Ben. Repitieron un algo parecido a lo de los anillos, e intercambiaron las harás. – Si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Por un minuto un silencio sepulcral reino en la iglesia - Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia católica, apostólica y romana, y la santa diócesis de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer, Ben puedes besar a la novia- anuncio el sacerdote antes de que mis amigos se besaran amorosamente, la iglesia estalló en aplausos. Después de eso todos felicitamos a los novios, y después nos dirigimos al único hotel de Forks, donde se haría la recepción. Cuando los novios llegaron bailaron el vals de los enamorados y, Tyler y yo, los padrinos, hicimos el brindis, los padres de los novios dijeron unas palabras y después se sirvió el banquete.

-Buenas noches, tenemos una petición especial del padre de la novia – hablo el director de la orquesta – El baile padre e hija – anuncio y todos comenzamos a aplaudir cuando Greg y Ángela caminaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

-Bells – me llamo Charlie, mi papá, extendiendo su mano para que bailara con él, yo acepte gustosa.

-No me pises papá – le bromee mientras dábamos vueltas en la pista de baile. La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas mientas todos disfrutábamos. Me alegro ver a Charlie y a Sue bailando animadamente mientras yo bailaba con el pequeño Seth. Más tarde en la noche Ben le quito la liga a una avergonzada Ángela, todos los solteros esperaban ansiosos por ver quien la atraparía, y para sorpresa de todos, nuestro amigo y novio de Jessica, Eric, atrapó la liga.

-Muy bien, todas las solteras, mi querida hermana lanzará el ramo – anuncio Tyler. Todas las solteras se dirigieron a la pista, menos yo.

-Isabella, muévete o te muevo –hablo Jessica halándome por un brazo para llevarme a la pista, yo reí ante lo supersticiosa de mi amiga. Todas las solteras nos acomodamos para atrapar el ramo y Ángela lo lanzó. Para mi GRAN sorpresa, cayo justo en mis manos, todos aplaudieron y silbaron mientras mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Oh, Bella, esto significa que el amor de tu vida está a la vuelta de la esquina – hablo Jessica feliz, creo que se le subieron las copas a la cabeza.

-Jess, el destino no está escrito en piedra – le asegure.

-Bueno amiga, esta vez tu, y Jess fueron mi madrina y mi dama de honor, tal vez la próxima vez Jess y yo seamos la madrina y la dama de honor y tú la novia – hablo Ángela sin respirar, que yo supiera ella todavía estaba lactando a su bebe, por lo que no podía estar borracha, debe ser la euforia del momento. Después de la media noche los novios se fueron a su luna de miel, pasarían una semana en Miami, los padres de Ben cuidarían al pequeño Georgy. El resto de los invitados disfrutamos y bailamos hasta las 2 de la mañana. Cuando llegue a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba cansadísima, mi cabeza toco la almohada y quede profundamente dormida soñando con que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul.

------------------------------------.


	2. La Liga

_En esta historia durante los primeros capis quiero presentar a Bella y a Edward en su vida familiar; como hijo (a), hermana (a), amigo (a), etc._

**CAPI: LA LIGA**

**EDWARD - POV**

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar en santo sacramento la unión matrimonial de nuestros queridos amigos Emmet Carlisle Cullen y Rosalie Lilliam Hale. – El sacerdote siguió hablando, yo miraba a todas las personas a mi alrededor; mi madre, Esme estaba llorando, mi padre, Carlisle derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mientras entregaba a Rose en el altar pero ya se había calmado, ahora intentaba consolar a Esme. Los padrinos de la boda eran Alice y Jasper, mi hermana estaba llorando también y Jasper la consolaba. A mi lado, la dama de honor, Kate, la amiga de Alice y Rose, y quien sería mi pareja de baile, pues mi familia me prohibió terminantemente que trajera a una de mi "amigas". El novio de Kate, Garet tenía una pierna fracturada, por esa razón yo sería su acompañante, claro, que Garet me llamo y me dijo "si le tocas un pelo a mi novia te rebanare como zanahoria". Que les pasaba, lo admito, soy un poco escurridizo en cuanto a mujeres se refiere, pero que querían que hiciera, si ellas se ofrecen, que puedo yo hacer. Respetaba a mi familia y amigos, cuando estaba con ellos me comportaba como el perfecto caballero que mis padres educaron, y aunque todos sabían de mis múltiples "amigas", un poco de confianza no venia mal.

Yo no creo en el amor, bueno, mis padres y hermanos estaban muy enamorados, pero yo no creía que el amor estaba hecho para mí. Todas las mujeres con las que he salido no buscan otra cosa que no sea dinero y un reconocido apellido, cuando eres millonario y toda tu familia lo es también, solo vales por lo que tienes, no por quien eres. Por esa razón, nunca pasaba más de 15 días con ninguna mujer, las disfrutaba, me divertía en la cama y a los 15 días las desechaba. Ellas se conformaban con un par de cenas en algún restaurante caro, y como siempre, pedían el plato más caro aunque después no se lo comieran. Siempre era lo mismo, un par de cenas, una salida a bailar a alguna discoteca de moda, donde, al igual que en los restaurantes, pedían las bebidas más caras aunque no se las tomaran y un buen sexo. Eso era todo. Es lo mismo con todas, solo les interesa lo que uno tiene.

– Tu, Emmet Carlisle Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Rosalie Lilliam Hale, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Emmet quien estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

-Tú, Rosalie Lilliam Hale, aceptas por esposo a Emmet Carlisle Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la prosperidad hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sí, acepto – respondió Rose muy segura, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco. Estaba feliz por mis hermanos.

-Padrino, los anillos – pidió el sacerdote, Jasper, se levanto para entregarle los anillos al sacerdote. El sacerdote bendijo los anillos y le entrego el anillo a Emmet para que se lo pusiera a Rose.

-Rosalie, recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad. – El sacerdote le entrego en anillo a Rose para que se lo pusiera a Emmet.

-Emmet, recibe esta alianza como símbolo de mi amor y fidelidad – Rose le puso el aro a Emmet.

-Madrina, las harás – pidió el sacerdote, Alice se levanto y las entregó. El sacerdote bendijo las harás y se las entrego a Emmet. Repitieron algo parecido a lo de los anillos, e intercambiaron las harás. – Si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Por un minuto, un silencio sepulcral reino en la iglesia - Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia católica, apostólica y romana, los declaro marido y mujer, Emmet puedes besar a la novia- anuncio el sacerdote antes de que mis hermanos se besaran apasionadamente, la iglesia estalló en aplausos. Después de eso todos felicitamos a los novios, y después nos dirigimos a la Mansión Cullen, donde se haría la recepción. Cuando los novios llegaron bailaron el vals de los enamorados y, Alice y Jasper, los padrinos, hicieron el brindis, fue muy gracioso cuando Jasper le dijo a Emmet "Emmet, si lastimas a mi hermana, te desmembraré y quemare tus pedazos". Aunque todos rieron ante eso, yo sabía que Jasper era capaz de hacerlo. Nuestro padres agradecieron a los presentes su asistencia, felicitaron a mi hermanos y Carlisle le dijo a Emmet "Te has llevado una de mi niñas, cuídala", no sé porque estaban tan sentimentales, solo se casaron, no se fueron a vivir a otro planeta, después se sirvió el banquete.

-Buenas noches, tenemos una petición especial del novio – hablo el director de la orquesta – Quisiéramos pedirle a Edward que pasará por aquí y tocara algo de su repertorio – anuncio y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, subí al escenario y me senté frente al piano

– Buenas noches a todos, esto va para mi queridos hermanos – coloque mis dedos sobre las teclas y toque "Somos Novios" de Armando Manzanero, aunque fue instrumental toda mi familia y los invitados comenzaron a bailar. Por un momento anhele que algún día la felicidad que irradiaban mis hermanos pudiera experimentar yo también, pero luego recordé que el amor no es para mí y deseché la idea. Termine de tocar y todos me aplaudieron. La fiesta prosiguió, y todos bailamos y reímos.

-Hola de nuevo, me alegra que se estén divirtiendo, pero ha llegado la hora del baile padre e hija – mi padre y Rose pasaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, todos los invitados que tenían hijas se le unieron, siempre me ha parecido algo tierno ese baile, una pena que yo nunca lo vaya a bailar.

-Creo que es hora que bailes con tu hermanito - le dije a Rose cuando termino de bailar con papá.

-Te quiero hermano. - me dijo Rose sonriendome.

-Yo tambin te quiero hermanita - le respondi y bese su mejilla.

Más tarde, entre silbidos y gritos, Emmet le quito la liga a Rose. Yo no quería por nada del mundo participar, pero claro, Jasper me arrastro y todos los solteros nos acomodamos para atrapar la ligar – A la una, a la dos, a las dos y media – decía Emmet una y otra vez y no lanzaba la liga, de repente dijo – uno, tres – y lanzo la liga que, para mi GRAN sorpresa cayó en mis manos todos aplaudieron y silbaron mientras yo la levantaba al aire y la giraba para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba muy asustado por haber atrapado la jodida liga. Sólo esperaba que la maldita superstición fuera mentira.

-Ow, mi hermanito es el próximo – dijo Emmet limpiándose una falsa lagrima – Quien será la desafortunada que te echara la soga al cuello – hablo mientras me despeinaba, más de lo que ya estaba.

-Quítate Emmet, eso fue pura casualidad, yo nunca me voy a casar, deja de decir tonterías.

- Dicen que si atrapas la liga eres el próximo en la lista – se burlo Jasper.

-Cállense – les gruñí.

-Muy bien, todas las solteras, mi hermanita lanzará el ramo – anuncio Jasper. Todas las solteras se dirigieron a la pista. Todas las solteras se acomodaron para atrapar el ramo y Rose lo lanzó, para nuestra sorpresa, cayo justo en las manos de Alice, todos aplaudieron y silbaron mientras yo me burlaba de Jasper. La fiesta siguió y a las 4 de la mañana mis hermanos se despidieron y se fueron a su viaje de luna de miel, los demás seguimos festejando hasta las 6 de la mañana. Recuerdo que baile con todas las mujeres que estaban en la fiesta. Este fin de semana lo pasaría en casa de mis padres, era el primer sábado en muuuuucho tiempo que estaría sólo en la cama, aunque no creo que a mis padres les guste mucho que traiga a alguna chica a pasar la noche a su casa.

------------------------------.

No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo en el capi anterior porque tuve problemas subiendo el fic pero; Quiero agradecer a **TROYIS** por sus consejos y por su pasiencia **Gracias** muchas veces.

Por fis denle clik al botoncito verde.


	3. Recuerdos De Mi Vida

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original. Si tienen duda con alguna palabra que no les parezca familiar o si ven un error me escriben._

**CAPI: RECUERDOS DE MI VIDA**

**BELLA - POV**

A la mañana siguiente de la boda de Ang y Ben, me levante a eso de las 10, Charlie todavía estaba durmiendo, así que, prepare el café que mamá me había enseñado a hacer. Recordé todas esas horas que pase con ella en esta cocina, observándola, mientras ella me dejaba ayudarla. A pesar de que han pasado tantos años todavía la extraño. Después de terminar el café prepare tostadas francesas.

-Buenos días Bells – mi papá me saludo con un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días papa – le respondí sonriendo.

-Mmm, huele al café de tu mamá – Charlie decía que yo preparaba el café igual a como Renne lo hacía, sabía que mi papá también la extrañaba, esa es la razón por la que siempre la nombramos en nuestras conversaciones, es como si ella estuviese con nosotros, claro que lo está, pero de una forma especial, en nuestros corazones. Guardaba la esperanzan que algún día mi papá encontrara a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz, se lo merecía, y yo sé de alguien que lo ama y también se que papá siente algo por ella pero no se atreve a dar el primer paso, espero que pronto se anime.

-Exageras papá, prepare tostadas francesas, quieres.

-Sabes que si – me respondió riendo a mi pregunta. – Bells, viste a Leah bailando anoche, no que era muy tímida para ser una de las damas de honor.

-Si la vi, pero ella no es tímida en ese sentido, le da pavor hablar en público, por eso hablo con Ang, Ángela la tranquilizo diciéndole que no se preocupara, que sabía que siempre seria su amiga y que no se sintiera culpable por su timidez – Después de eso desayunamos entre pláticas triviales, como iban las cosas por el pueblo, el trabajo, etc.

Delicioso Bells – me alagó papá cuando termino – te pareces tanto a tu madre – Charlie siempre se ponía melancólico cuando venía de visita.-Recuerdas aquella navidad. – Reí recordando los viejos tiempos. Como olvidar esa navidad que fue la última que pasamos con mamá

_**Flash Back 1**_

_-Bells, que te trajo Santa Claus – pregunto mi mamá al pie de las escaleras, yo estaba sentada en suelo junto al árbol._

_-Mira mami, me trajo dos muñecas, ropa para las muñecas, una bicicleta, el cuento de Symbad el marino, el de Pinocho, el de Blanca Nieves, un libro para colorear, crayolas, la película de cenicienta – respondí a toda prisa queriendo jugar con todo, pero cuando me di cuenta que Santa no me había traído lo que más yo quería, un hermanito. _

_-Fuiste una buena niña Bells, mira todo lo que te trajo Santa – dijo Charlie sentándose junto a mí._

_-Pero, se le olvido traerme a mi hermanito – respondí con ojos llorosos, mi padre me alzo y me puso sobre su regazo, mi mamá se sentó junto a nosotros. _

_-Bella, el no se olvido de tu hermanito – respondió mi mamá._

_-Y donde esta – pregunte preocupada. Mis padres se miraban el uno al otro con ojos llenos de amor y felicidad._

_-Está durmiendo en el estomago de mami – me respondió Charlie feliz._

_-En serio, puedo verlo – pregunte feliz por la noticia de que iba a tener un hermanito._

_-No amor, todavía no puedes verlo, él tiene que dormir unos meses antes de salir del estomago de mami para que este fuerte y saludable – me respondió Renne amorosamente._

_-Y cuando podre verlo – insistí emocionada._

_-En julio del próximo año – me respondió Renne sonriéndome mientras acariciaba su vientre._

_-Puedo darle un besito – pregunte ansiosa._

_-Claro mi niña, dale un besito, mira, así,- me respondió mi padre levantando la blusa de Renne para exponer su vientre plano aún y besarlo, yo hice lo mismo. Esa es la mejor navidad de toda mi vida, mis padres estaban locamente enamorados, y yo era la niña más feliz junto a ellos, estábamos tan felices._

_**Fin Flash Back 1**_

-Claro que lo recuerdo papá, como no hacerlo – le respondí suspirando. Estábamos en la sala mirando el álbum de fotos familiar, siempre que venía a casa hacíamos lo mismo, recordar a mamá, era algo que ya era parte de nosotros, lo necesitábamos. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de mi padre, el sostenía el álbum. Charlie continúo pasando las páginas llenas de fotos y a mi mente vino otro recuerdo;

_**Flash Back 2 **_

_-Bella, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo mi mamá en cuanto entro a la casa. Había ido al médico, a su cita mensual, tenía 5 meses de embarazo._

_-Que es mami, que es – pregunte saltando._

_-Que fue lo que le pediste a Santa – pregunto mientras se sentaba en las piernas de mi padre._

_-Un hermanito – respondí._

_-Un hermanito o una hermanita – pregunto haciendo que mi ansiedad creciera._

_-Un hermanito – respondí segura._

_-Saben que, ¡Es un niño! – grito Renne llena de júbilo, mis padres se besaron mientras yo saltaba de un lado a otro aplaudiendo, mis padres continuaban besándose y yo busque la cámara de papá y les tome una foto._

_-Eres una tramposa Bells – dijo mi papá y comenzó a perseguirme por la sala. Yo reía mientras corría y mi papá decía "te atrapo, te atrapo"._

_-Oigan, vengan acá,- llamo mi mamá, yo me detuve y mi papá me levanto y me puso en sus hombros como si fuera un caballo. Regresamos a la sala donde estaba mamá._

_-Nos llamaste Eli – dijo mi papá, él llamaba a mi mamá por su segundo nombre cuando quería jugar con ella._

_-Si Anthoan – le respondió ella siguiéndole el juego, también llamándolo por su segundo nombre.- Tenemos que pensar en un nombre- nos dijo mi mamá. A mi rápidamente se me ocurrió uno._

_-¡Yo tengo uno! – grite emocionada._

_-Cual es Bells – pregunto papá._

_-Anthoan, quiero que mi hermanito se llame Anthoan como mi papi – respondí eufórica._

_-Anthoan me gusta, que dices Charlie – dijo mi mamá._

_-Lo que ustedes digan está bien para mí, además, me enorgullece que quieran que mi hijo se llame como yo – dijo un Charlie muy entusiasmado._

_-Y el segundo nombre – pregunto mamá acariciando su vientre._

_-Evan, como tu padre – respondió Charlie, el abuelo Evan había muerto hacia 1 año y mamá había estado muy triste._

_-Anthoan Evan, me encanta, tiene el nombre de sus dos abuelos – dijo mi mamá aplaudiendo._

_-Y si lo llamamos Evan Anthoan Swan, así parece nombre de príncipe – dije yo recordando los cuentos de hadas, me fascinaba la lectura._

_-Mi niña tiene razón, así se escucha mejor – me secundo mi papá._

_-¡Si, absolutamente! ¡Bella, eres un genio! – dijo mi madre mientras mi papá comenzaba a correr otra vez conmigo sobre sus hombros y mi mamá nos perseguía. Adoraba las tardes en que nos la pasábamos jugando, compartiendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa, pero siempre, juntos como la familia unida que somos aunque mamá ya no esté con nosotros._

_**Fin Fash Back 2**_

-No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido Bells – dijo Charlie suspirando.

-Te estás poniendo viejo papi – le bromee para aligerar el ambiente.

-Todavía estoy joven, ya querrás tu ser como yo cuando tengas mi edad – me respondió la broma mientras me hacia cosquillas.

-Basta, me rindo – respondí entre carcajadas – voy a preparar la cena – le dije levantándome del sillón. Prepare la cena y nos fuimos a la sala a cenar mientras veíamos "Karate Kid" una de mis películas favoritas cuando era niña. Las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo se habían terminado. Esta seria mi última noche en Forks, mañana regresaría a Nueva York.

-------------------------.

Sí, yo también llore. En el próximo capi tendremos EPOV y les prometo que no las hare llorar..

Denle al botoncito verde por fis.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos.


	4. Oveja Negra

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original. Si no conocen alguna palabra o les crea duda me escriben._

**CAPI: OVEJA NEGRA**

**EDWARD - POV**

Al día siguiente de la boda de mis hermanos no sé a qué hora me levante, solo sé que tenía mucha hambre. Me di un relajante baño de agua caliente y me puse un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Cuando baje las escaleras y fui al comedor ya toda mi familia estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Hola familia – los salude. Mi padre estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y mi madre a su lado, del otro lado de la mesa estaba Alice y Jasper, me senté junto a mi madre quien me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes hijo – dijo mi padre.

-Qué hora es – pregunte curioso.

-Las 6 de…la tarde – respondió Jasper sonriendo y haciendo muecas refiriéndose a la jodida liga.

-Te voy a ahorcar con la liga si sigues – le gruñí a Jasper. Todos se comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos hermanito, ya sabes lo que dice la tradición, tal vez el amor de tu vida este a la vuelta de la esquina – se burlo Alice. Yo me concentre en comer mis espaguetis a la boloñesa.

-No tienes una fiesta que planear Alice – me burle, pues ella siempre estaba planeando fiestas, si la dejaban celebraba el cumpleaños de las flores de mamá.

-De hecho sí, que bueno que lo mencionas – respondió Alice sonriendo, los demás tragamos en seco.

-Y, que es lo próximo que celebramos Al – pregunto mi padre curioso, el ya le tenía miedo a las locas ideas de Alice.

-Su aniversario papi, se te olvido – pregunto Alice burlándose de Carlisle, Esme lo miro ceñuda.

-No, pero falta un mes y medio – respondió Carlisle, Esme le sonrió y acaricio su mano.

-Exacto, tenemos que ir planificando que tipo de celebración, los invitados –Alice comenzó a mencionar no se qué cosas que son necesarias para celebrar un aniversario.

-Porque no hacemos una cena en familia, podemos invitar a nuestros amigos más cercanos – hablo Esme para salvar la situación – Alice, recuerda que en febrero también tenemos la campaña del hospital de "cuida tu corazón" y esta vez habrá más actividades que en años anteriores.

-Una cena familiar seria perfecta mami – celebro Alice.- Edward, no te atrevas a traer a alguna de tus zorras a la cena de aniversario de nuestros padres, recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te "acompaño" una de tus "amigas" – hablo Alice y toda la mesa dirigió su atención a mí.

-Alice, esa boca – la reprendió Esme.

-Ugh, ya lo sé Alice, ya lo sé, que nunca vas a dejar que se me olvide. – respondí frustrado. La última vez que asistí a un evento familiar acompañado fue un desastre de proporciones épicas.

_**Flash Back**_

_Para el 25 aniversario de mis padres yo estaba saliendo con una chica llamada Megan, era una gata en la cama y tenía un cuerpo de lujo. Recuerdo que cuando la invite a la fiesta se volvió loca, cuando pase por ella a su departamento me sorprendí, llevaba un vestido rojo, que enseñaba todo, si ella quería verse sexy, no lo logro, parecía una zorra, pero ya no tenía tiempo de conseguirme otra acompañante. Recuerdo la cara de mis padres cuando llegue con ella a la fiesta._

_-Hola papá, mamá, felicidades – los salude._

_-Hola hijo – respondió mi padre, mi madre estudiaba a mi acompañante, y su cara me decía "No la apruebo, no es lo suficientemente buena para ti"._

_-Papá, mamá, ella es Megan, Megan mis padres Carlisle y Esme – los presente esperando aligerar el ambiente. _

_-Carl, Es – los saludo con demasiada confianza, como si los conociera de toda la vida. La fiesta comenzó y todos los invitados se divertían, a mitad de la fiesta los hijos bailamos con mamá y mis hermanas con papá. Megan se salió de no sé dónde e invito a bailar a Carlisle, mi padre como el caballero que es, acepto. Toda la familia miraba la escena y de repente Megan comenzó a bailarle sensualmente a mi padre, todos mirábamos sorprendidos, el pobre Carlisle se quedo quieto y miraba a Esme. De repente Megan se soltó la parte de arriba del vestido quedando en toples (sólo vestida de la cintura para abajo), todos los invitados estaban indignados, Rose se acerco a Megan y la agarro por los pelos "fuera de aquí zorra" le dijo antes de empujarla fuera de la puerta. Cuando los invitados se fueron toda mi familia estaba furiosa conmigo._

_-¡Como se te ocurre traer semejante zorra a esta casa! – bramo Rose._

_-Y para colmo mal vestida- añadió Alice._

_-Al menos no se quito el vestido completo – dijo Emmet y se gano una mirada envenenada de Rose._

_-Hijo, esto es algo que no se puede permitir, nosotros somos una familia decente – comenzó a hablar Carlisle – No es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto._

_-A que te refieres – pregunte confundido, que yo supiera lo que paso hoy no había pasado antes._

_-Edward, tu padre se refiere a la conducta de tus "acompañantes"- dijo Esme._

_-Mira Edward, no puedo permitir que pasen cosas como esta. Eres adulto y tomas tus propias decisiones, pero a esta casa no traerás más una mujer, a menos que vallas en serio con ella, que vayas a comprometerte en matrimonio con ella. ¿Quedo claro?_

_-Si papá._

_-Hijo, no te sientas mal, es solo que, lo que paso es inaceptable – hablo Esme._

_-Está bien, les prometo que no volveré a traer una mujer a esta casa a menos que esta comprometida conmigo, cosa que no va a pasar. Yo no estoy hecho para el matrimonio._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese día siempre asistí sólo a las actividades de mi familia. Es por eso que adoraba mi apartamento en Central Park. Amaba la vida de soltero. La libertad, las mujeres y sobre todo el placer. Tenía la vida perfecta; joven, médico, millonario y por supuesto, muchas mujeres dispuestas a complacerme. No sé porque la gente perdía el tiempo en eso del amor, en verdad no los entendía. Yo disfrutaba de la vida; era bueno en lo que hacía pero también iba a fiestas y me divertía. Como dice el popular dicho "La vida solo se vive una vez, disfrútala".

------------------------------.

Estoy tan feliz, **¡14 reviews!** en solo 3 capis, estoy emocionadísima y muy agradecida con ustedes por su apoyo.

Quiero que se fijen en el vestuario de Bella porque según avance el fic su personalidad se reflejara en su forma de vestir. _(Estén atentas a esto, mas adelante hay algo muy interesante)._

Nuevamente quiero darle las GRACIAS a TROYIS por todo su apoyo.

**Los vestidos del capi 2 los subiré esta noche.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi.


	5. Luchando Por Un Sueño

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean ficticios. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben._

**CAPI: LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**BELLA - POV**

El lunes llegó, mi vuelo saldría a las 10:00 de la mañana. Charlie me llevó al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, le dije que podía pedir un taxi pero no me dejo, prefirió levantarse a las 6:00 de la mañana para estar en el aeropuerto a las 8. Registramos el equipaje y nos sentamos a esperar a que llamaran a mi vuelo.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 634, con destino a Newark (aunque este es el aeropuerto de New Jersey queda más cerca de Staten Island), favor de abordar el avión – dijo una voz femenina por el intercomunicador.

-Ese es mi vuelo papi – me levante suspirando, preparándome para la despedida. Veía a papá cada 3 meses o menos, y hablábamos por teléfono todos los días pero siempre llorábamos cuando teníamos que despedirnos.

-Te extrañare Bells – dijo Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos. Nos abrazamos – Cuídate mucho Bells, no salgas sola, siempre lleva el gas pimienta, no pases por lugares oscuros, siempre lleva tu celular – yo asentía mientras mis mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas. Charlie siempre me decía lo mismo cada vez que nos despedíamos. – Si necesitas que le dispare a algún imbécil, solo llama – reímos ante eso, yo nunca he tenido novio o estado enamorada y Charlie, aunque bromeaba con eso, sabía que él en verdad lo haría. Rompimos el abrazo y limpiamos nuestras lágrimas – Si necesitas dinero o cualquier cosa sólo llama.

-Papá, trabajo, lo recuerdas, y te digo lo mismo a ti – le respondí sonriendo, le di un beso en la mejilla y él me beso la frente.

-Te quiero – dijo Charlie.

-Y yo a ti papi – camine hasta la puerta del terminal y le dije adiós con la mano antes de caminar por el pasillo que me llevaba al avión. Me acomode en mi asiento, clase económico, saque de mi bolso mi ipod y enseguida comenzó a sonar claro de luna, me dormí casi todo el vuelo.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Newark a las 5 de la tarde, por suerte no tuve mucho problema para conseguir un taxi que me llevara a Staten Island. 15 minutos más tarde estaba en el lobby de mi edificio. Desde hacía un año y medio había comprado el apartamento.

Cuando comencé la universidad, 5 años atrás, Ángela y yo compartíamos un apartamento de hospedaje en la NYU, universidad donde ambas estudiamos nuestras carreras, yo estudie literatura y Ángela estudio edición de libros y guiones. Ambas tenemos una maestría (master) en nuestras respectivas especialidades. Consideraba a Ángela mi hermana, y sabía que ella me consideraba de la misma forma. Hemos sido amigas desde que usamos pañales, nuestros padres han sido amigos toda la vida. Fuimos juntas a la escuela desde el kínder hasta el cuarto año (grado 12 ó 5 año) de high school. Cuando faltaban tres meses para la graduación de high school yo llame a Ang para decirle que había sido aceptada en la NYU y además había obtenido una beca completa. Cuando le di la noticia ella me dijo que estaba a punto de llamarme para decirme lo mismo, a ella también la aceptaron y le otorgaron una beca completa. Nuestros padres estaban muy orgullosos aunque un poco tristes, pues nosotras estaríamos en el otro extremo del país.

Cuando comenzamos la universidad, rápidamente cada una se destacó en lo suyo. En nuestro segundo año de universidad, Ángela recibió una oferta de trabajo, de una profesora, para editar el libro de un amigo de ésta, Ángela acepto entusiasmada ante su "primer trabajo de verdad" como nosotras lo llamamos. El libro se titulaba "End" (_el titulo es imaginación mía, el libro no__existe_), recibió una buena paga por su trabajo, todavía recuerdo su cara cuando recibió el cheque. Yo me puse muy feliz por ella, y, por supuesto, compre el libro, me encanto.

Seis meses más tarde, yo recibí mi primera oferta de trabajo. Desde que tenía 12 años hasta los 16, había asistido al Instituto de Historia, Lenguaje y Artes de Port Ángeles. Recuerdo que Charlie me llevaba todos los sábados, las clases eran de 9 de la mañana a 12 del mediodía. En el instituto, estudie español, bailes de salón y algo de historia. Yo hablo español e inglés a la perfección, y uno de mis profesores me ofreció traducir un libro, que, le ofrecieron a él, pero por sus compromisos de trabajo no podía aceptar la oferta. Yo acepte encantada, y traduje el libro del español al inglés en 3 meses, el libro se titulaba "Volcán de Amor" (_el titulo es imaginación mía, el libro no__existe_). Cuando recibí el cheque casi me desmayo. En aquel momento las dos auscultamos la idea de mudarnos a un apartamento fuera de la NYU, pero luego de meditarlo mejor desistimos de la idea, decidimos aprovechar al máximo nuestras becas y así ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero.

Unas semanas después salimos a cenar para celebrar nuestros primeros logros como profesionales. En el restaurante nos reencontramos con Ben, el es 2 años mayor que nosotras y había ido a la universidad de Washington a estudiar leyes, después se traslado a Nueva York a buscar fortuna, era un abogado en asenso en aquella época. Desde ese día Ángela y Ben no se han separado jamás.

Los meses pasaron y sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos realizado cada una su segundo trabajo. Otra vez recibimos una buena paga. Cuando faltaban solo unos meses para graduarnos yo termine mi tercer trabajo de traducción, un mes después de la graduación, Ángela termino su tercer trabajo de edición. Ese verano fuimos un grupo de amigos a World Disney Word, en Orlando, Florida, para celebrar la graduación; Ángela, Ben, Jess, Erik, Tyler, Leah y yo, la pasamos genial. Durante esas vacaciones, Tyler se le declaró a Leah y un año más tarde se casaron.

Yo seguía persiguiendo mi sueño de publicar mi libro. Me había tomado dos años poder terminarlos y hacia 6 meses había entregado el manuscrito a la editorial, y Ángela lo edito y justamente una semana antes de navidad había entregado al señor Scott Banner, el jefe de la editorial Twiligh, el manuscrito al cual, por suerte, no hubo que hacerle muchos cambios.

A mediados de enero me reuní con el señor Banner varias veces y habíamos terminado el libro. Ahora estábamos en la etapa de selección de caratula, el tipo de letra, etc. Las semanas pasaron y ya nos encontrábamos a finales de febrero. Estábamos Ángela, Ben y yo en la editorial, el señor Scott Banner nos cito para escoger la portada final del libro y discutir otros asuntos.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por la demora – dijo el señor Banner cuando entro a la sala de conferencias.

-Como esta señor Banner – le salude al igual que mis amigos.

-Iré directo al grano. Como ya saben esta reunión es para escoger la portada del libro y discutir sobre la selección del agente que promocionara el libro – dijo el señor Banner y todos asentimos – Bien, creo que Bella ya se decidió por la portada pero antes quiero hablar del asunto del agente. Como sabemos, Ben es tu representante legal y él se encarga de los contratos y demás, pero necesitamos un agente que promocione el libro. Tengo un candidato que ha llevado a otros escritores a la cúspide, incluso a representado a Dan Brown y El Código Da Vinci, su nombre es Kelly West, quería recomendártelo pero surgió un imprevisto.

-Qué clase de imprevisto – pregunto Ben.

-El agente que había seleccionado para ti tuvo una emergencia familiar – respondió el señor Banner.

-Que le paso – pregunte curiosa.

-A su madre le diagnosticaron cáncer de seno y él está en Texas apoyando a su familia. El me asegura que podría trabajar vía internet y teléfono pero no estoy seguro, que dices tú Bella – pregunto el señor Banner.

-Yo creo que puede hacerlo, no podemos juzgar a las personas por los tropiezos o situaciones que surjan en su vida. El hecho que haya dejado todo por apoyar a su familia demuestra que es una excelente persona y que lucha por lo que quiere, si tu confías en él, yo también – le respondí segura, no conocía a ese tal Kelly West pero ya lo admiraba.

-Y tu Ben, que me dices – pregunto el señor Banner.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, habría que mantener algún tipo de comunicación con él para ver cómo van las cosas en el camino, pero fuera de eso creo que no abra problema. – respondió muy seguro Ben.

-Que me dice la editora del libro – le pregunto el señor Banner a Ángela.

-Por mi experiencia con otros libros puedo decir que el libro alcanzara un nivel de ventas extraordinario, en cuestión de semanas, las ventas se dispararan como la espuma. Y respecto al agente, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Bella – respondió Ángela con aplomo.

-Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo, que les parece si lo llamo vía conferencia por skype (sistema de web cam) y conversamos con él.

-Estamos de acuerdo – respondí entusiasmada por conocer a mi agente. El señor Banner hizo la conexión y diez minutos después en el monitor de la computadora apareció un hombre de unos 35 años, bronceado, su pelo era de color negro azabache y en su cara reflejaba amabilidad y el cansancio de la situación que estaba viviendo su familia.

-Bella, Ángela, Ben, él es Kelly West, el hombre que nos llevara al éxito – nos presento el señor Banner.

-Hola a todos, me alegra que me hayan dado esta oportunidad – saludo Kelly.

-Kelly no te conozco personalmente pero te admiro por el apoyo incondicional que le has dado a tu familia – le dije.

-Tus palabras significan mucho para mí – me contesto con agradecimiento.

-Kelly, crees que podamos lanzar el libro a finales de este año – pregunto el señor Banner directo al grano.

-Por supuesto, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato con la imprenta y con las librerías, también trabajare con las promociones y con el vestuario y la imagen de Bella para la gira.

-Que vestuario – pregunte confundida.

-Bueno, Scott me envío una copia del manuscrito y ya leí el libro y es ¡fantástico! Así que pensé en las 35 citas de nuestra heroína para diseñar una imagen, déjamelo todo a mí, ya verás el éxito que tendrás.

-Tú eres el experto – le respondí.

-Y sobre la portada, que han decidido – pregunto el señor Banner.

-A mí me gusta la del fondo negro, con los edificios de la ciudad de Nueva York a fondo simulando tacones, labiales y bolsos, y la chica vestida con el minivestido rosa fucsia y esos tacones dorados y el bolso a juego que dice "I love NY". Pienso que recoge el mundo donde vive nuestra heroína y lo muestra de una forma colorida y agradable a la vista. – respondí decidida.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ben.

-Me parece excelente la decisión de Bella – dijo el señor Banner.

-Es una imagen llamativa y atractiva – dijo Ángela.

-A mí me parece perfecto, el público visualizara lo mismo y eso atraerá más ventas – dijo Kelly.

-Entonces la portada esta escogida, la enviare a imprenta – dijo el señor Banner.

-Kelly, cuando regresaras y cómo va el tratamiento de tu madre – pregunto Ben.

-El tratamiento de mi madre va bien, el cáncer está en etapa temprana, por lo que nos ha dicho el doctor, cálculo que estaré regresando a New York a principios de octubre.

-Entonces puedo confiar en que llevaras a Bella al éxito – pregunto el señor Banner.

-En efecto, dame al menos un mes y en la próxima reunión te daré la fecha del lanzamiento del libro y algunos otros detalles – respondió Kelly profesionalmente.

-Perfecto Kelly, entonces nos vemos en un mes – respondió Ben.

-Sí, le avisare a Scott para acordar la próxima reunión – dijo Kelly.

-Entonces tenemos un equipo de trabajo – finalice yo. Ben organizo todo el papeleo y le dio cada quien lo que tenía que firmar. Nos despedimos y quedamos en que el señor Banner nos avisaría de la próxima reunión.

Yo estaba muy emocionada. Había luchado tanto por alcanzar mi sueño, y ahora casi lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos. Escribir el libro había significado muchas cosas para mí; la primera, mi realización como profesional y escritora; la segunda, Charlie estaba muy orgulloso de mi; la tercera, siempre había querido honrar a mamá y a Evan y este libro seria dedicado a ellos, los protagonistas se llaman Edmund y Marianne y la madre de la protagonista se llama Renne y el hermano de la protagonista que se llama Evan se enamora de la hermanita de Edmund, no quise utilizar sus nombres para los protagonistas porque los protagonistas siempre sufren, quería que ellos fueran completamente felices, y en mi libro lo son.

Durante las semanas siguientes Kelly se mantuvo en comunicación con nosotros y nosotros con él, todo iba viento en popa. Las semanas pasaron y hoy, en la mañana de un 10 de abril estábamos de nuevo en la oficina del señor Banner quien estaba haciendo la conexión para poder hablar con Kelly.

-Hola a todos – saludo Kelly cuando la imagen apareció en el monitor.

-Cómo va el tratamiento de tu mamá – le pregunte.

-Excelente, se siente cansada pero está respondiendo al tratamiento – contesto entusiasmado.

-Dame buenas noticias Kelly – le dijo el señor Banner.

-Agárrense de sus asientos. ¡El libro sale a la venta el 31 de octubre! – grito Kelly y yo me levante del asiento para brincar de emoción y abrazar a Ángela, Ben y hasta al señor Banner.

-¡Oh por Dios! Kelly no puedo creerlo – dije emocionada.

-Pues créelo – me dijo divertido Kelly al ver mi reacción.

-Felicidades hermana – me abrazo Ángela.

-Te lo mereces Bella, has trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí – me dijo Ben.

-Bella, no tengo la menor duda que este libro será un éxito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo el señor Banner.

-Gracias a ustedes que son mi equipo – les dije conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción.

-No quiero ver lágrimas, sólo quiero ver felicidad – dijo Kelly.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, iremos esta noche al ***1950's**, yo invito – les dije pues quería ir al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-A mi me lo deberás cuando llegue a Nueva York – dijo Kelly.

-Iremos a celebrar pero yo pagare la cuenta – dijo Ben.

-No Ben yo pagare la cuenta – dijo el señor Banner.

-Dividiremos la cuenta en tres partes iguales, les parece – dijo Ángela finalizando la discusión.

-Ok – dijimos Ben, el señor Banner y yo a la vez.

-Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, Ben envíame esos papeles cuando puedas, igual tu Scott, que se diviertan – dijo Kelly despidiéndose.

-Bueno, entonces a qué hora – pregunto Ben.

-A las siete, yo hare las reservaciones – le dije.

-Debo llamar a mi esposa – dijo el señor Banner.

-Ángela, tenemos que ir de compras, salimos de aquí directo a las tiendas, esta noche hay que celebrar – dije yo emocionada. Llamaría a Charlie para darle la buena noticia y después me compraría el vestido más hermoso para celebrar mi sueño hecho realidad, porque mi corazón me dice que esta noche toda mi vida cambiara.

---------------.

*1950's (No existe) es un restaurante de mi imaginación. Me lo imagine con el ambiente de los restaurantes de esa época porque eran románticos y siempre había una orquesta tocando música para bailar pegadito. Además del _glamour_ que distingue esa época.

En el próximo capi tendremos EPOV. _Quiero pedirles que me sugieran un nombre de mujer __que no sea de ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo__, que sea el nombre de alguna chica que les caiga de la patada._

Una vez más quiero darle las **GRACIAS** a **TROYIS** por su apoyo y **POR SER TAN BUENA AMIGA.**

No puedo creer que ya tenga 22 REVIEWS, estoy feliz.

Denle al botoncito verde por fis.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos.


	6. El Trabajo, Las Mujeres Y, Mi Familia

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean __ficticios__. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben._

**CAPI: EL TRABAJO, LAS MUJERES Y, MI FAMILIA**

**EDWARD - POV**

¡Por fin es viernes! Me estaba preparando para salir al bar de moda de la ciudad, el *Passion, revise mi ropa; jeans oscuros, camisa de manga 3/4 verde olivo, loción, y mi cabello, pues igual que siempre, despeinado. Revise que tuviera suficientes municiones; dos condones en mi billetera, dos en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y dos cajas en el compartimiento delantero del auto. Todo listo, que comience la cacería.

Tenía mi vida perfectamente organizada; el trabajo era mi mayor prioridad, mis pacientes son muy importantes para mí, de lunes a viernes me dedico en cuerpo y alma a mi trabajo. En segundo lugar, están las mujeres, las disfruto, las uso y luego las desecho, siempre es lo mismo, ellas se acercan a mi por interés yo no les importo en los mas mínimo, creo que incluso si tuviera 5 ojos, 3 brazos y 8 piernas me acosarían de la misma forma, todas son iguales, solo les interesa mi dinero, mi apellido, mi reconocimiento y mi posición, a ellas les dedico mis fines de semana, cada viernes en la noche salgo a divertirme y todo el fin de semana es igual, solo mujeres y diversión. En tercer lugar esta mi familia, a quienes veo una vez al mes, que es lo estrictamente necesario, no me gusta estar más del tiempo debido con ellos, todos están enamorados y siempre están hablando de lo importante que es el amor en su vida y bla, bla, bla, siempre es lo mismo.

El fin de semana pasado, por motivo de la boda de mis hermanos, no tuve la _diversión_ que necesito. Hacia exactamente ocho días que no tenía sexo, y eso es todo un record para mí, lo más que he estado sin sexo son 4 días y eso es porque mis fines de semana se componen de viernes en la noche, sábado y domingo, así que deberían darme un premio por sobrepasar mi límite. Yo nunca mezclo el placer con el trabajo, y de ahí mi éxito; todo tiene su tiempo y si te organizas llevaras una vida tan feliz como la llevo yo.

Siempre fui un chico con suerte en lo que a mujeres se refiere, pero desde que comencé high school mi éxito con ellas creció como la espuma, no por nada deje de ser virgen a los 15 años, y a los 16 ya era todo un experto, imagínense ahora, que tengo 24. Cuando fui a la escuela de medicina de Harvard, además de ser el primero en mi clase y ser el capitán del equipo de beisbol, salía con tantas chicas que a veces olvidaba sus nombres, es por eso que a todas les llamo "sugar" ellas piensan que es adorable, y yo se lo hago creer.

Llegue al Passion y le deje mi Chevrolet Camaro último modelo, color negro, al mozo. Afuera del local había paparazis y fotógrafos, yo entre rápidamente, nunca me ha gustado la prensa. El local estaba a reventar, me dirigí a la barra y pedí un whisky en las rocas, observe la multitud de gente y no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando una linda chica con un diminuto vestido negro se me acerco.

-Hola guapo – me saludo melosamente, por lo visto ya tengo mi diversión de esta noche.

-Hola – le respondí con voz seductora.

-Soy Albania Moss, cómo te llamas – pregunto haciéndose, claro que sabia quien yo era, solo estaba actuando.

-Dr. Edward Cullen – le respondí estrechando mi mano con la suya, ella dio un paso y me dio un beso en la boca.

-Tu familia es muy famosa – sip, se estaba haciendo, ella es otra interesada, en mi dinero.

-Así es – le respondí ya acostumbrado al mismo tipo de conversación, trataban de sacarme información de mi familia, yo les daba las mismas respuestas y cuando se aburrían de mí:

-Porque no vamos a bailar – me dijo moviéndose contra mí, caminamos a la pista y bailamos coqueteándonos a cada instante, después de un rato ella me dijo-Porque no vamos a un lugar más cómodo – hablo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-Vamos a mi apartamento – le dije, salimos del bar y el mozo me entrego mi auto. Quince minutos más tarde estábamos entrando a mi apartamento mientras nos besábamos. Yo la conduje a la habitación que tenía designada para estos encuentros, la llamaba, la _habitación del placer_, y comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, ella se recostó en la cama y yo me puse un par de condones.

-Porque dos – pregunto ella al ver que deslizaba el segundo condón. Los condones nunca se rompían pero:

-Por precaución – le conteste simplemente, me encantaban las mujeres pero no era estúpido, más de una había tratado de tener sexo conmigo sin usar protección para "ganarse la lotería" conmigo, es por eso, que después de cada revolcón me cambio el condón y lo pongo bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, después lo tiro en un bote especial con clorox que tengo escondido en el closet de las toallas, de esa forma, me aseguro que ninguna de ellas se llevará el condón usado para tenderme una trampa. Esperaba a que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que los espermatozoides, si es que quedaba alguno vivo después del agua caliente, murieran y luego los tiraba a la basura. Ya varias veces había sorprendido a más de una rebuscando en la basura en busca de condones usados, soy médico por Dios, yo se que los espermatozoides pueden sobrevivir de 1 a 3 días, como pueden siquiera tratar de engatusarme.

-Que grande – dijo mientras acariciaba mi miembro y se arrodillaba frente a mí, sabía lo que iba a hacer así que la detuve

– No me gusta el sexo oral – le dije mientras la levantaba del suelo, el sexo oral era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacerle a ninguna de ellas por lo que prefería que no me lo hicieran a mí. Tuvimos un fin de semana de cenas en restaurantes caros, bares de moda y sexo. A Albania le siguieron Sasha, Ivone, Rachel, Kim, Patricia, Donna, Mishka, Carolina, Sabrina, Esmeralda, Cindy, Ines, Khloe, Sharon...

En fin, los meses pasaron y ya estábamos a 10 de abril, estaba en mi oficina, cuando recibí una llamada del Dr. Héctor Buchelet, él era gastroenterólogo en el hospital Saint Patrick en New Jersey que quedaba a 30 minutos de Nueva York. Nos invito a mi padre y a mí a una cena con otros dos colegas para plantearnos un caso. La cena era en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el 1950's, al parecer el caso era bastante grave y necesitaba que se le diera prioridad.

Hice mi última ronda a los pacientes que estaban recién operados y salí del hospital. Llegue al apartamento y fui directamente a mi cuarto de gimnasio. Hice mis ejercicios y después me di una ducha y me vestí con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Me subí a mi volvo y conduje hacia el restaurante.

Cuando llegue al restaurante, casi a las 7 de la noche me encontré con mi padre en la puerta, lo bueno de este restaurante es que no había reporteros o paparazis por ningún lado, el 1950's se caracterizaba por la seguridad que le brindaba a sus clientes. Carajo, si yo no soy actor ni cantante ni nada que se le parezca porque demonios le interesa a la prensa lo que hago con mi vida o con MI dinero. A mi familia le pasaba lo mismo pero yo era para la prensa como la miel es para las abejas.

Nos reunimos con Héctor y los otros dos colegas, que, uno de ellos resulto ser la esposa de Héctor, Zafrina, conversamos sobre el caso y los pormenores, mientras esperábamos a que trajeran nuestra cena, lamentablemente era un caso grave, se trataba de una mujer embarazada y habría que actuar cuanto antes. La cena paso entre conversaciones sobre el caso y el compromiso de todos de que íbamos a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para salvar la vida de la mujer y su hijo. Casi a las diez de la noche mis colegas incluido mi padre se retiraron, yo les dije que me quedaría un rato más en el bar del restaurante, papá, como siempre, me advirtió que tuviese cuidado con el alcohol y sobre conducir ebrio, le dije lo que él sabe, que yo nunca me emborracho, le prometí que solo sería una copa y me marcharía, mi padre era el mejor. Me senté en el primer lugar libre que encontré en el bar, le pedí un coñac al barman, me lo sirvió y comencé a disfrutar de mi trago y de la música suave que estaba tocando la orquesta, cuando, de repente, mi mundo entero se detuvo;

Al fondo del restaurante, en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, había un ángel, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, mi corazón se acelero y sentí mis mejillas arder, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y mi miembro se puso _"feliz"_ en menos de un segundo. No entendía la reacción de mi cuerpo, nunca antes me había pasado esto con ninguna mujer, ni tan siquiera con esas que casi se desnudaban creyendo que coqueteaban conmigo en discotecas o bares a los que frecuentaba. Mi instinto me decía que corriera hacia ella y la llevara a un lugar muy lejos de todo y de todos, pero no podía levantarme de mi asiento, me arrestarían por comportamiento deshonesto. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su largo cabello de un color chocolate invitaba a acariciarlo, su boca de rojo como la fresa estaba resaltada por un brillo labial que invitaba a devorarla, llevaba un vestido azul que resaltaba el maravilloso color cremoso de su piel blanca como el marfil. Sus mejillas eran rosadas como dos pétalos de rosa. Intentaba tranquilizarme para poder llegar hasta ella, al parecer estaba cenando con unos amigos o familiares, a su lado había una mujer joven, delgada y de aspecto oriental, y a su lado estaba sentado un hombre joven de cabello negro, otro hombre que me pareció conocerlo de unos cincuenta años, un poco gordo con el pelo negro con canas y una mujer que parecía ser su esposa, también de unos cincuenta años, tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y, maldición, era Calixta Banner, la amiga de mamá y el hombre a su lado era su marido, Scott. Para mi GRAN suerte pude tranquilizarme y cuando me dispuse a ir a la mesa vi que los Banner's se despedían de mi ángel, un momento, yo dije _mi ángel_. Definitivamente esta mujer me tiene trastornado. Espere a que los Banner's estuvieran fuera de mi vista y, camine decidido a bailar con mi ángel…

---------------------.

*Passion (No existe) es un bar de mi imaginación.

**1950's (No existe) es un restaurante de mi imaginación. Me lo imagine con el ambiente de los restaurantes de esa época porque eran románticos y siempre había una orquesta tocando música para bailar pegadito. Además del _glamour_ que distingue esa época, y porque quería crear el ambiente perfecto.

_¿Qué canción les gustaría que estuviese tocando la orquesta? __Déjenme sugerencias_

En el próximo capi tendremos BPOV. ¡Veremos cómo se conocen!

Una vez más quiero darle las **GRACIAS** a **TROYIS **por sus consejos y su ayuda.

Denle al botoncito verde por fis, a ver si llegamos a los 35 reviews.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos.


	7. Amor A Primera Vista

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean ficticios. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben._

**CAPI: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

**BELLA - POV**

Ángela y yo salimos de la editorial y nos fuimos directamente al centro comercial. Ángela se compro un hermoso vestido color lavanda, yo me compre un precioso vestido azul. (_Vestidos en mi perfil_). Decidimos almorzar en McDonald's y después fuimos a comprar los zapatos, Ángela se compro unas sandalias negras, y yo me compre unas plateadas. Lleve a Ángela a su casa pues Ben se había ido a su oficina tan pronto salimos de la editorial. Quedamos en que ellos pasarían a recogerme a las 6:30 de la tarde, así no tendría que regresar sola en la noche cuando la cena acabara, Ang y Ben son unos excelentes amigos, siempre pendientes de mí. Llegue a casa a eso de las 3:30 de la tarde y me fui directo a la ducha, lave mi cabello y me di un relajante baño de agua caliente. Cuando salí de la ducha seque mi cabello, luego me pinte las uñas de las manos y los pies de un color ivory, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 5:55, me puse las sandalias y el vestido, me maquille con una base ligera, un poco de sombra azul claro, puse mascara en mi pestañas, un poco de rubor en crema para resaltar mi propio rubor natural, y en mis labios puse un poco de brillo labial. Para complementar el vestido me puse un brazalete y aretes a juego muy sencillos, que conseguí por $75.00 dólares en la misma tienda donde compre el vestido. Me mire en el espejo y vi que me veía bien. Busque el bolso a juego con los zapatos y puse mi tarjeta de crédito, la tarjera identificación, el labial, mi celular y las llaves, en estos bolsos tan pequeños no cabía nada más. Mi celular sonó y vi que era Ang.

-Hola – conteste.

-Hey, Bella estamos frente al edificio – me dijo.

-Enseguida bajo – le dije antes de colgar, me puse mi agua de fresias, cerré la puerta y baje al lobby, subí al auto de mis amigos y partimos hacia el restaurante. La primera y única vez que he ido al 1950's, fue cuando nos graduamos, hace casi dos años. El 1905's estaba situado en una pequeña colina y desde el estacionamiento podías ver las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York y la bahía. Media hora después estábamos caminando hacia nuestra mesa, en el centro del restaurante había una enorme pista de baile con muchas mesas lujosas alrededor, en la otra esquina había un elegante bar, al otro extremo del restaurante había mesas y por la sobriedad y estilo del área parecía que esa área estaba reservada para cenas de negocios o cosas por el estilo. Nuestra mesa estaba al fondo del restaurante, cerca de la pista de baile, todas las mesas tenían finos manteles blancos y en medio un florero de medio tamaño, de un cristal que parecía muy caro, el florero estaba adornado con tulipanes "Blackhorse" (_búsquenlo_ _en wikipedia, son muy lindos_). La orquesta estaba tocando una suave melodía. Nos acomodamos en la mesa; Ángela a mi lado derecho y Ben al lado de Ang. Cinco minutos más tarde llego el señor Banner y su esposa;

-Buenas noches chicos – nos saludo – quiero presentarles a mi esposa Calixta, ellos son el licenciado Benjamín Cheney, su esposa Ángela y nuestra escritora, Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que le digan Bella – dijo el señor Banner.

-Es un gusto chicos, Scott ha hablado mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti Bella – hablo amablemente Calixta, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y nos sentamos a conversar mientras traían nuestra cena. -Oh Bella, me alegro tanto por ti, estoy segura que tendrás mucho éxito. Ya estas lista para comenzar la gira – pregunto Calixta.

-Estamos trabajando en eso, Kelly, mi agente, se está encargando de todo. Debo decir que ha sido un honor tener un equipo de trabajo de primera. Nunca imagine que llegaría a experimentar todo esto que estoy viviendo, estoy muy emocionada por el lanzamiento – le respondí.

-Dame un adelanto – pidió Calixta.

-Bueno, te puedo decir que es una historia de amor con muchos altos y bajos y situaciones inesperadas pero su amor va por encima de todo – le respondí. Calixta parecía muy emocionada, se notaba que era muy parlanchina.

-Y cuéntenme, de donde son – pregunto curiosa Calixta.

-Todos somos de Forks, Washington. Es un pequeño pueblo cerca de Port Ángeles. Mi papá es el jefe de la policía, los padres de Ang son maestros en la única high school que hay en Forks, son excelentes maestros. Los padres de Ben son los dueños de la única ferretería de Forks, aunque hace un tiempo se mudaron a Staten Island y le dejaron la ferretería encargada al sub-gerente – conteste.

-Yo tengo un hermano mayor, Ben es hijo único, al igual que Bella – añadió Ángela.

-Así que crecieron juntos, es genial. Y supongo que Ben y Ángela tienen una hermosa historia de amor – volvió a hablar una curiosa Calixta.

-Bueno, yo soy mayor que ellas por dos años, ellas han sido amigas desde que usan pañales. Y yo he estado enamorado de Ang desde que tengo memoria. Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi fue en la ferretería de mis padres. Yo tenía 6 y ella 4, recuerdo que ese día estaba ayudando a mi padre a juntar los cartonés para el reciclaje, ella entro de la mano de su padre, traía un hermoso vestido blanco con flores amarillas y dos coletas. Me quede maravillado, deje de escuchar todo a mi alrededor y solo la miraba. Intente captar su atención pero ella estaba distraída hablando con su padre, corrí a las maquinas tragamonedas y saque una pulserita de cincuenta centavos, espere a que su padre y el mío se pusieran a hablar y me acerque a ella. Ángela me miraba de una forma que todavía no puedo describir, le entregue la pulserita y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso nos hicimos amigos, también me hice amigo de Bella. Siempre estaba pendiente de ellas, crecimos y entonces yo no me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos a Ángela, me fui a la universidad y ellas se quedaron en Forks. Siempre manteníamos comunicación por e-mail, nunca perdimos contacto, yo esta en Washington estudiando y cuando me gradué me traslade a Nueva York, sabía que ellas estaban en la NYU pero no me atrevía a declarármele a Ángela, hace casi cuatro años nos encontramos por casualidad en un restaurante y en el momento en que la vi supe que ya no tenía miedo que quería todo con ella, desde ese día no nos hemos separado – respondió Ben suspirando mientras tomaba la mano de Ang, Calixta estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-Oh, es una historia hermosa – dijo Calixta.

-Yo siempre supe que lo amaba pero tampoco me atrevía a decirle, pero desde ese día somos inseparables. A los pocos meses de comprometernos quede embarazada, estábamos tan felices, cuando Georgy nació nuestra felicidad fue completa, cuatro meses después nos casamos. – termino Ángela.

-Ahora mis padres viven a diez minutos de nosotros, se mudaron cuando Georgy nació, puedes creer que mis padres quieren más a Ang que a mí, y mi hijo quiere quitarme a mi novia – bromeo Ben y todos reímos.

-Y donde está el pequeño Georgy, tengo que conocerlo – dijo Calixta.

-Los padres de Ben lo cuidan cuando salimos o cuando tengo que ir a la editorial. Ellos quieren disfrutar a su nieto al máximo. Fue por eso que dejaron Forks y rentaron una casa a diez minutos de las nuestra.

-Entonces todos viven en Staten Island – pregunto Calixta.

-Sí, yo tengo mi apartamento en la avenida Presidentes, en el edificio Washington. Ang y Ben viven a quince minutos de allí, en la avenida Columbia, y los padres de Ben viven en la avenida Martin Luther King, a diez minutos de allí. Aunque Ben y Ang están en planes de comprar una casa mas grande. – le respondí.

-Y tu Bella tienes algún amor – pregunto Calixta.

-Calixta – la llamo su marido.

-Yo, yo nunca he estado enamorada – dije y di gracias a dios por que el mesero trajo nuestra cena. La cena pasó entre conversaciones sobre nuestro trabajo y mi libro, Calixta estaba ansiosa porque le contara más de mi libro pero el señor Banner le dijo que tendría que comprarlo, yo estaba muy contenta. El señor Banner insistió en pagar la cuenta, me queje pero entonces Calixta se unió a su marido y terminaron convenciéndome, Ben le dijo que la próxima cena iba por su cuenta. A las diez de la noche, después del postre el señor Banner y Calixta se despidieron.

-La cena estuvo fantástica – dijo Ángela. La orquesta comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" de Iron & Wine. Ben se levanto para invitar a Ang a bailar.

-Bella me debes la próxima canción – dijo Ben mientras Ángela se levantaba, se deslizaron en la pista y comenzaron a bailar, estaba absorta mirando la orquesta y las parejas que bailaban cuando una mano extendida frente a mi llamo mi atención, levante la vista hacia el dueño de la mano y entonces, todo mi mundo se detuvo. Frente a mi había un ángel, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás, su pelo era de un color bronce y estaba despeinado, invitaba a entrelazar los dedos en su cabello, su piel parecía mármol, su boca apetecible invitaba a besar sus labios y sus ojos, parecían dos esmeraldas, eran los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me perdí en sus esmeraldas. Llevaba un traje negro con un vest azul (es una especie de chaleco sin mangas que se usa sobre la camisa y debajo de la chaqueta) y una camisa blanca con una corbata azul que hacia juego con el vest y, curiosamente, también hacia juego con mi vestido.

-Bailamos – dijo con su aterciopelada voz mientras por su cara se extendía una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Si – conteste tomando su mano, el entrelazo nuestras manos y cuando nuestras manos se juntaron sentí chispas de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi mejillas ardían y las manos me sudaban, esperaba que no se diera cuenta, mi corazón latía desbocado. El nos condujo a la pista de baile y poso una mano firme en mi cintura mientras con la otra sostenía mi mano, yo puse mi mano libre sobre su hombro izquierdo. Comenzamos a deslizarnos por la pista, él llevaba el compas del baile pues yo me sentía en las nubes, no estaba segura de escuchar la canción, toda mi atención estaba fija en su mirada penetrante, sus ojos y los míos parecían estar conectados. Seguimos bailando mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Cuál es el nombre de este bello ángel – pregunto después de un rato.

-Bella – le respondí en un susurro.

-Sólo Bella – pregunto pronunciando el Bella de corrido como diciendo bella, no Bel-la como se pronunciaba.

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella – le respondí sin dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos.

-Edward Cullen, a tus pies Bella – dijo caballerosamente mientras llevaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la de él a sus labios y la besaba, volvió a decir Bella como si dijera bella. Sentí como si volara, mi mano me cosquilleaba. – Eres hermosa, tu nombre te queda perfecto – dijo mirándome intensamente, yo le respondí un tímido _Gracias_. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero de pronto nos detuvimos, la canción había terminado.

-Quieres sentarte – pregunto, yo asentí y el nos condujo de vuelta a mi mesa sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas y sin quitar su mano de mi cintura. – Te importa si me siento contigo – pregunto caballerosamente mientras sacaba la silla para mí.

-No, claro que no, siéntate – le respondí, Ang y Ben caminaban hacia la mesa.

-Gracias – contesto y en ese momento llegaron mis amigos.

-Ang, Ben, el es Edward Cullen – los presente, Edward se levanto y los saludo a ambos con un apretón de manos. Su nombre en mis labios hacia rebosar mi corazón.

-Un gusto conocerlos – dijo Edward.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo – dijo Ben amablemente. Ángela me hizo una mueca.

-Hola – dijo Ang saludándolo.

-Quieren algo de tomar – pregunto Edward haciéndole una señal al mesero para que se acercara.

-Gracias pero me fascina esa canción, Ben – dijo Ángela, capte que su intención era dejarme sola con Edward. Ellos se fueron nuevamente a la pista.

-Edward, gracias pero yo no bebo alcohol – le dije tímidamente.

-Por favor, debe haber algo que te guste – me contesto haciendo un hermoso puchero.

-Um, un jugo de manzana – le respondí.

-Tráiganos un jugo de manzana para la señorita y a mí un coñac – ordeno Edward, el mesero se fue y él se giro hacia mí.

-No tenías que hacerlo – le dije.

-Bella – dijo mi nombre como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo – Celebras algo esta noche – pregunto curioso.

-Sí, hoy en la mañana me anunciaron que mi libro saldrá a la venta en octubre – le respondí orgullosa.

-Eres escritora – pregunto y yo asentí – Felicidades – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas la llevo a sus labios y volvió a besarla, yo me estaba derritiendo - Cuántos años tienes – pregunto.

-23, y tu celebras algo esta noche – le pregunte de vuelta, él seguía sosteniendo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Tenía una cena con unos colegas – respondió como restándole importancia al asunto. El mesero trajo nuestras bebidas, – Eres de Nueva York – siguió preguntando.

-No, soy de Forks, Washington. Llegue a Nueva York hace cinco años para estudiar y me establecí aquí – le conteste. – Y tú, eres de aquí – le pregunte.

-Si – me contesto simplemente. – Tienes novio – pregunto ansioso, sus mejillas se colorearon, se veía adorable, yo me solté a reír ante su ansiedad. –Que – pregunto él.

-No Edward, no tengo novio – le respondí sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas, el parecía aliviado.

-En serio – pregunto.

-Parezco mentirosa – le tome el pelo.

-No, no, es solo que, es increíble que un ángel como tú no tenga novio.- me respondió, su respuesta me hizo darme cuenta de algo; Esto era amor a primera vista, tal y como pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Nuestras manos todavía estaban unidas y yo me sentía en el cielo, era como si nuestras manos estuvieran hechas para sostenerse la una a la otra, no podíamos apartar los ojos el uno del otro, mi corazón todavía latía desbocado, y todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, solo estábamos Edward y yo.

-Yo nunca he tenido novio – le asegure y el abrió los ojos como platos.

-Qué, pero que les pasa a los hombres, acaso están ciegos – dijo todavía incrédulo.

-Edward – dije su nombre, que, es cuestión de minutos se había convertido en mi palabra favorita –Soy una persona normal, creo que estas exagerando – le dije.

-No Bella – dijo repitiendo el bella en vez de Bel-la.

-Es Bel-la, no bella – le corregí ruborizándome.

-Para los demás eres Bel-la, para mi eres Bella, y puedo asegurarte que eres única – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar, pude ver el rubor inundar sus mejillas. – Bailamos – pregunto mientras se levantaba, yo me levante gustosa y de nuevo el nos condujo a la pista de baile con nuestras manos entrelazadas y su otra mano en mi cintura. Esta vez la orquesta estaba tocando "Never Think" de Robert Pattinson. Comenzamos a bailar al compas de la suave música, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, de repente el apretó su agarre como si me estuviese protegiendo de algo y nos giro.

-Pasa algo – le susurre.

-No – me respondió sonriéndome y seguimos bailando en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal mirando a través de nuestros ojos el alma del otro. Después de un rato nos volvimos a sentar, Ángela y yo fuimos al baño y dejamos a Edward y a Ben en la mesa conversando.

-Oh por Dios Bella, si vieras sus caras – dijo Ángela en cuanto entramos al baño.

-Ángela, recuerdas que siempre te decía que el día que viera al amor de mi vida lo sabría tan sólo con mirarlo a los ojos – le pregunte y ella asintió – Edward es el amor de mi vida – dije emocionada – Es amor a primera vista – añadí.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga, se nota que él se siente de la misma manera – dijo Ángela mientras se ponía labial, yo también retoque mi brillo labial.

-Bella, creo que Ben y yo deberíamos irnos, los dejaremos solos – dijo Ang emocionada.

-No se pueden ir, como voy a regresar a casa. – le pregunte.

-Edward puede llevarte – sonrió.

-No Ang, no me atrevo a decirle algo así, por Dios acabo de conocerlo – le dije.

-Me acabas de decir que él es el amor de tu vida – me contesto.

-Sí, lo es, pero no quiero que piense mal de mí – le dije.

-Bueno, de todas formas, estaremos un rato mas y después nos vamos, ya son las 2:30 de la mañana – dijo mirando su reloj, yo estaba sorprendida, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Wao el efecto que Edward tenía en mi me hacía perder hasta la noción del tiempo. Regresamos a la mesa y vimos que Ben se estaba carcajeando.

-De que te ríes – le pregunto Ang a Ben.

-Bella, que es lo que más te da miedo en este mundo – pregunto Ben riéndose todavía, el sabia la respuesta, no sé porque me preguntaba eso pero decidí responderle.

-Los doctores, las agujas y los hospitales – dije y vi que Edward estaba aguantando la risa mientras Ben se carcajeaba de nuevo. –Que- les pregunte.

-Edward es doctor – dijo Ben y sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas, Dios que vergüenza.

-Edward, lo siento, de verdad, yo no quise ofenderte – hable rápidamente. Él tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-Bella, no tienes porque disculparte, no me ofendiste, como podría un ángel como tu hacer algo que me ofendiese – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba mi mano, Ángela y Ben se fueron a la pista de baile – Pero ahora tienes que bailar conmigo – me dijo levantándome, volvimos a bailar un rato mas y luego nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa a tomar algo, los chicos pidieron coñac, Ángela y yo pedimos jugo de manzana.

-Ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde – dijo Ben mirando su reloj.

-No te vayas – me pidió Edward quien sostenía mi mano. Parecía que le dolía el simple hecho que yo me fuera.

-Vine con ellos y además ya estoy cansada. Yo vivo en Staten Island, no quiero desviarte – le dije para que me entendiera. Yo no quería irme de su lado pero no iba a decírselo.

-Entonces déjame pedir la cuenta y te llevo a tu casa, no me desviaras – dijo mientras le hacía señas al mesero.

-Edward no tienes porque hacerlo – le dije.

-Es verdad, yo pago – dijo Ben.

-Quiero hacerlo – dijo Edward – Además, he pasado una noche muy agradable con ustedes, yo vine a su mesa, yo los invito – dijo Edward entregándole la tarjeta de crédito al mesero y devolviéndole la tarjeta crédito a Ben.

-Entonces debemos salir los cuatro y yo pagare – dijo Ben.

-Claro, cuando quieras – dijo Edward.

-Que tal el próximo viernes – dijo Ángela.

-Por mi esta perfecto, que dices Bella – dijo Edward.

-Por mi está bien – respondí tratando de ocultar la alegría de saber que lo volvería a ver. El mesero le devolvió la tarjeta a Edward, él me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia la salida. Afuera estaba haciendo bastante brisa, temblé cuando el aire me golpeo y Edward lo noto.

-Tienes frio – dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la ponía sobre los hombros.

-Edward, no, te dará frio – le dije intentando devolverle la chaqueta, pero él no me dejo.

-No tengo frio – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. El mozo trajo el auto de Ben

-Bueno chicos, hasta luego. Pórtate bien Edward – dijo Ben despidiéndose de nosotros.

-Me llamas tan pronto llegues – susurro Ángela quien se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós – les dije ellos se subieron a su auto y se fueron. El mozo trajo un volvo plateado espectacular. Edward abrió la puerta para mí.

-Gracias – le dije y el dio la vuelta, entro al auto y salimos del restaurante. – Tienes un auto muy bonito – le dije.

-Gracias, pero así fuéramos en una bicicleta contigo aquí todo es bonito – me respondió, encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar claro de luna.

-Claro de luna – dije.

-Conoces a Debussy - pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Sí, es uno de mis favoritos – le respondí.

–También es uno de mis favoritos – me respondió -Donde vives – me pregunto cuándo nos subimos a la autopista para dirigirnos a Staten Island. Intercambiamos nuestros números de teléfono.

-En la avenida Presidentes, edificio Washington – le dije, seguimos en un cómodo silencio. Llegamos y él aparco frente al edificio, se bajo del auto para abrir mi puerta.

-Gracias – le dije cuando extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Te acompañare hasta tu puerta – dijo tomando mi mano y caminamos hacia el lobby, presione el botón del ascensor y más rápido de lo que hubiera querido estábamos frente a mi puerta.

-Bueno, esta es mi puerta – dijo lo obvio lamentando la despedida.

-Bella, lo he pasado increíble esta noche, quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana y a ver una película. – pregunto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Me encantaría – le respondí feliz sabiendo que lo volvería a ver.

-Técnicamente es esta noche, son las 3:30 de la madrugada – reímos ante su comentario.

-Entonces te veré mañana – le dije. El sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas y las beso.

-Te extrañare – me dijo, yo acaricie su mejilla y el puso su mano sobre la mía, descanso su mejilla en mi mano suspirando.

-Yo también – le respondí tímidamente, él beso mi mano una vez más.

-Descansa bello ángel – dijo dándome un tierno beso en la frente, soltó mis manos y yo abrí la puerta.

-Tú también descansa Edward – le dije sonriéndole, él espero hasta que cerrara la puerta para irse y entonces me di cuenta que no le había devuelto su chaqueta, abrí la puerta pero el ya no estaba. Aspire el delicioso aroma de su chaqueta y camine a mi habitación, llame a Ángela para decirle que había llegado bien. Me quiete el vestido, me puse mis pijamas, me quite el maquillaje y me lave los dientes. Me puse la chaqueta de nuevo aspirando su delicioso aroma. Me metí a la cama con la cabeza en las nubes por todo lo ocurrido esta noche, cerraba los ojos y veía el perfecto rostro de Edward, suspire, no tardo mucho cuando el sueño me venció y durante toda la noche soñé con mi príncipe azul.

---------------.

*1950's (No existe) es un restaurante de mi imaginación. Me lo imagine con el ambiente de los restaurantes de esa época porque eran románticos y siempre había una orquesta tocando música para bailar pegadito. Además del _glamour_ que distingue esa época.

En el próximo capi tendremos EPOV. _Quiero pedirles que me sugieran la ropa que usara Bella en su primera cita. __**¿Como les gustaría que fuera vestida?**_

Una vez más quiero darle las **GRACIAS** a **TROYIS** por su apoyo y por darme ánimos.

Pueden creer que ya tenga 38 REVIEWS, eso me emociona mucho.

Denle al botoncito verde por fis.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos.


	8. Bailamos

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean ficticios. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben._

**CAPI: BAILAMOS**

**EDWARD - POV**

Camine hacia su mesa y cuando me acerque pude ver que era más joven de los que creí. Desde el bar se veía como si tuviera unos 20 años, pero al acercarme pude darme cuenta que tal vez tenía unos 17 o 18 años, rogaba al cielo que fuera mayor de edad. En caso de que fuera menor de edad sus padres tendrían que permitirme ser su novio, esperen, yo dije _novio_, bueno, si sus padres no me permitían acercarme a ella me la robaría y la llevaría muy lejos de los Estados Unidos, regresaríamos cuando ella ya hubiere cumplido la mayoría de edad. Por Dios, que estoy pensando, parezco un loco psicópata. Sus acompañantes se fueron a la pista de baile cuando "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" de Iron & Wine comenzó a sonar. Por fin llegue a su mesa, ella no notó mi presencia, estaba absorta mirando a la pista de baile, puse mi mano frente a ella y entonces levanto la vista hacia mí. Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir rápidamente, tuve que emplear todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre ella, su boca era mucho más tentadora de lo que imagine, sus ojos chocolates, los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, se posaron en los míos y me perdí en el mar de chocolate fundido.

-Bailamos – dije cuando recupere el habla, no pude evitar la sonrisa cuando vi que ella me miraba con la misma intensidad que yo a ella.

-Si – contesto tomando mi mano, no pude evitarlo, entrelace nuestras manos y sentí chispas de electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mi mejillas ardían y las manos me sudaban, esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que recé porque ella no lo escuchara. Su piel era tan suave como la seda. Nos conduje a la pista de baile y pose una mano firme en su pequeña cintura mientras con la otra sostenía su pequeña mano, ella puso su mano libre sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Comenzamos a deslizarnos por la pista, yo llevaba el compas del baile, ella era una excelente bailarina, y esperaba no equivocarme, me sentía en la nubes con ella, no estaba seguro de escuchar la canción, toda mi atención estaba fija en su mirada penetrante, sus ojos y los míos parecían estar conectados. Seguimos bailando mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Cuál es el nombre de este bello ángel – pregunte después de un rato, la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber todo de ella.

-Bella – respondió en un susurro.

-Sólo Bella – pregunte pronunciando el Bella de corrido como diciendo bella, no Bel-la como dijo ella.

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella – respondió sin dejar de mirarme, sus hermosos ojos me tenían cautivado.

-Edward Cullen, a tus pies Bella – dije pronunciando el Bella como si dijera bella, eso era ella para mi, rogaba a Dios que ella fuera tan hermosa por dentro como lo era por fuera, sus ojos me decían que ella era diferente, siempre me presentaba con las mujeres como, Dr. Edward Cullen, pero con ella sentía que podía ser yo, sólo Edward. Lleve su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía y la bese, su piel tenía el mejor olor del mundo, como a fressias y fresas. Sentí como si volara, mi mano me cosquilleaba y mis labios pedían más. – Eres hermosa, tu nombre te queda perfecto – dije mirándola intensamente, me respondió con un tímido _Gracias_. La canción había terminado, nos detuve.

-Quieres sentarte – pregunte, ella asintió y di gracias a Dios por ello, no estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ella. Nos conduje de vuelta a su mesa sin soltar nuestras manos entrelazadas y sin quitar mi mano de su pequeña cintura. – Te importa si me siento contigo – pregunte rogando internamente que me lo permitiera mientras sacaba la silla para ella.

-No, claro que no, siéntate – me respondió y quise brincar de felicidad.

-Gracias – conteste y en ese momento llegaron sus acompañantes.

-Ang, Ben, el es Edward Cullen – nos presentó, me levante y los salude a ambos con un apretón de manos. Cuando dijo mi nombre fue como un canto de ángeles.

-Un gusto conocerlos – dije.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo – dijo amablemente el chico llamado Ben.

-Hola – dijo la chica llamada Ang, la que supuse era la novia o esposa de Ben.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? – pregunte haciéndole una señal al mesero para que se acercara.

-Gracias pero me fascina esa canción, Ben – dijo Áng, quise levantarme y abrazarla para agradecerle el que nos dejara solos. Ellos se fueron a la pista.

-Edward, gracias pero yo no bebo alcohol – dijo tímidamente este bello ángel. Definitivamente ella no es como las demás, ella ni tan siquiera bebe alcohol, las otras chicas con las que salía se emborrachaban y hasta pedían bebidas caras que después no se tomaban porque no las toleraban, sólo lo hacían por darse el lujo. En cambio, este bello ángel se niega a que le compre aunque sea un jugo.

-Por favor, debe haber algo que te guste – le insistí haciendo un puchero para tratar de convencerla.

-Umm, un jugo de manzana – me respondió muy bajito como si eso la avergonzara.

-Tráiganos un jugo de manzana para la señorita y a mí un coñac – ordene, el mesero se fue y me gire hacia ella.

-No tenías que hacerlo – me dijo como si el simple hecho de comprarle un jugo de manzana me fuera a llevar a la ruina.

-Bella – dije su nombre pronunciando el Bella en vez de Bel-la de nuevo, porque en el momento en que lo supe se convirtió en mi palabra favorita – ¿Celebras algo esta noche? – pregunte curioso al ver que no estaba acompañada de ningún hombre.

-Sí, hoy en la mañana me anunciaron que mi libro saldrá a la venta en octubre – me respondió orgullosa y yo me sentí muy orgulloso de ella, me sorprendió que siendo tan joven haya alcanzado ya tal éxito.

-¿Eres escritora? – pregunte lo obvio todavía incrédulo, ella asintió – Felicidades – dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías, la lleve a mis labios y volví a besarla, no podía contenerme - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunte para asegurarme si me la tendría que robar o no, tal vez podríamos ir a Francia. ¡EDWARD deja de actuar como un loco psicópata! Me regañe a mí mismo.

-23, y tu ¿celebras algo esta noche? – dijo y no pude creerlo, ella parecía tener como máximo 19, decidí contestar su pregunta restándole importancia al asunto, seguía sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las mías.

-Tenía una cena con unos colegas – respondí, me sorprendía que ella no estuviese interesada en mi familia, en mi dinero, en mi título, en cuanto ganaba y en todas esas cosas en que se interesaban las chicas con las que había salido. El mesero trajo nuestras bebidas, – ¿Eres de Nueva York? – pregunte sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que ella me trataba.

-No, soy de Forks, Washington. Llegue a Nueva York hace cinco años para estudiar y me establecí aquí – me contesto. – Y tú, ¿eres de aquí? – me pregunto y ahí confirme lo que pensaba, ella no tenía ni idea de quién era Edward Cullen.

-Si – conteste simplemente, no quería que mi vida pasada saliera a flote. – ¿Tienes novio? – pregunte ansioso por saber si tenía que aplastar a algún rival, mis mejillas ardieron, ella se soltó a reír. – ¿Qué? – pregunte ansioso.

-No Edward, no tengo novio – me respondió y el más hermoso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, suspire aliviado, pero sorprendido, como una belleza de esta magnitud no tiene a nadie a parte de mí, a sus pies.

-En serio – pregunte sin poder evitarlo, aún estaba sorprendido.

-Parezco mentirosa – pareció ofenderse con mi pregunta, bravo Edward, ahora seguramente te pedirá que te vayas porque, aparte de no estar a su altura, dudas de ella.

-No, no, es solo que, es increíble que un ángel como tú no tenga novio.- le respondí intentando reparar mi error. Nuestras manos todavía estaban unidas y yo me sentía en el cielo, era como si nuestras manos estuvieran hechas para sostenerse la una a la otra, no podíamos apartar los ojos el uno del otro, mi corazón todavía latía desbocado, y todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, solo estábamos este bello ángel y yo.

-Yo nunca he tenido novio – me aseguro y no pude contener mi asombro.

-¿Qué?, pero que les pasa a los hombres, acaso están ciegos – dije todavía incrédulo.

-Edward – dijo mi nombre y fue como una caricia –Soy una persona normal, creo que estas exagerando – me dijo.

-No Bella – dije replicándole pero ella me interrumpió.

-Es Bel-la, no bella – me corrigió mientras se ruborizaba, se veía adorable.

-Para los demás eres Bel-la, para mi eres Bella, y puedo asegurarte que eres única – dije mientras acariciaba su mano con mi pulgar, sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo. – Bailamos – pregunte mientras me levantaba, ella se levanto y de nuevo nos conduje a la pista de baile con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mi otra mano en su cintura. Esta vez la orquesta estaba tocando "Never Think" de Robert Pattinson. Comenzamos a bailar al compas de la suave música, nuestros ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, de repente vi a un imbécil que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne, el único que podía babear por ella soy yo, apreté mi agarre protegiéndola de la mirada lujuriosa del imbécil mientras lo taladraba con la mirada, el idiota capto el mensaje y desvió su mirada, nos gire para evitar tener que ir a arrancarle los ojos si volvía a mirarla.

-Pasa algo – me susurro este bello ángel, ingenua a lo que pasaba.

-No – le respondí sonriendo para dejar el asunto atrás, seguimos bailando en silencio mirándonos a los ojos. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, mirando a través de nuestros ojos el alma del otro. Después de un rato nos volvimos a sentar, Áng y Bella se fueron al baño y nos dejaron a Ben y a mí en la mesa conversando.

-¿Porque las mujeres tienen que ir juntas al baño? – pregunto Ben.

-No lo sé, soy cirujano, no psicólogo – le bromee y ambos reímos, Ben y Ang eran buenas personas, no sé porque me sorprende, si son amigos de Bella tienen que ser buenas personas.

-Te tiene a sus pies – dijo Ben y yo asentí – Ella es una buena chica, la conozco de toda la vida, Bella y mi Ángela son como hermanas. Si tus intenciones con Bella no son serias es mejor que te alejes de ella. – dijo Ben como un hermano mayor.

-Tengo las mejores intenciones con Bella, no puedo explicarte como me siento cuando la toco o cuando me mira – le respondí vehementemente.

-Eso se llama amor a primera vista, a mi me paso igual con Ángela – dijo Ben, su comentario me sorprendió, pero lo disimule lo mejor que pude, ya pensaría después en sus palabras – Entonces eres doctor – pregunto Ben cambiando el tema, tal vez lo hizo al ver mi cara de asombro ante sus palabras.

-Sí, soy cirujano cardiovascular de niños y adultos – le respondí y él comenzó a reír. -¿Qué? – le pregunte curioso al ver que seguía carcajeándose.

-Sólo espera a que lleguen las chicas y veras – me respondió entre risas. Un minuto más tarde las chicas estaban de vuelta.

-De que te ríes – le pregunto Ángela a Ben.

-Bella, que es lo que más te da miedo en este mundo – pregunto Ben riéndose todavía, no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Los doctores, las agujas y los hospitales – dijo y tuve que aguantar la risa, Ben se carcajeo de nuevo. . –Que- pregunto este bello ángel.

-Edward es doctor – dijo Ben y sus mejillas se colorearon, Ángela también se empezó a reír.

-Edward, lo siento, de verdad, yo no quise ofenderte – hablo rápidamente, parecía tan asustada. Tome su mano entre las mías para confortarla.

-Bella, no tienes porque disculparte, no me ofendiste, como podría un ángel como tu hacer algo que me ofendiese – dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su mano, Ángela y Ben se fueron a la pista de baile – Pero ahora tienes que bailar conmigo – le dije levantándola, volvimos a bailar un rato más y luego nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa a tomar algo, los chicos pedimos coñac, y las chicas jugo de manzana.

-Ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde – dijo Ben mirando su reloj.

-No te vayas – le pedí a este bello ángel, todavía sostenía su delicada mano. Me dolía el simple hecho de que se fuera.

-Vine con ellos y además ya estoy cansada. Yo vivo en Staten Island, no quiero desviarte – me dijo como consolándome.

-Entonces déjame pedir la cuenta y te llevo a tu casa, no me desviaras – dije mientras le hacía señas al mesero.

-Edward no tienes porque hacerlo – me dijo.

-Es verdad, yo pago – dijo Ben.

-Quiero hacerlo – dije – Además, he pasado una noche muy agradable con ustedes, yo vine a su mesa, yo los invito – dije entregándole la tarjeta de crédito al mesero y devolviéndole su tarjeta crédito a Ben.

-Entonces debemos salir los cuatro y yo pagare – dijo Ben y yo quise brincar de alegría.

-Claro, cuando quieras – dije entusiasmado.

-Que tal el próximo viernes – dijo Ángela.

-Por mi esta perfecto, que dices Bella – dije mientras rogaba internamente que aceptara.

-Por mi está bien – respondió y mi corazón salto de alegría al saber que la volvería a ver. El mesero me devolvió la tarjeta de crédito, le ofrecí mi brazo, ella lo tomo y caminamos hacia la salida. Afuera estaba haciendo bastante brisa, la sentí temblar cuando el aire golpeo su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo.

-Tienes frio – dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía sobre los hombros. No podía permitir que este bello ángel pasara la más mínima incomodidad, o peor aún, que se enferme.

-Edward, no, te dará frio – me dijo intentando devolverme la chaqueta, pero yo no la deje. Otra vez me di cuenta que ella era completamente diferente a las demás chicas, las demás chicas me hubiesen pedido la chaqueta sin importarle si yo me congelaba. Este bello ángel en cambio no quería aceptar la chaqueta, prefería pasar frio, pero yo no permitiría algo como eso.

-No tengo frio – dije encogiéndose de hombros, y era verdad, yo era muy resistente al frio. El mozo trajo el auto de Ben

-Bueno chicos, hasta luego. Pórtate bien Edward – dijo Ben despidiéndose de nosotros. Ángela se despidió de nosotros con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós – les dijo Bella, ellos se subieron a su auto y se fueron. El mozo trajo mi volvo y abrí la puerta para ella.

-Gracias – dijo educadamente, di la vuelta, entre al auto y salimos del restaurante. – Tienes un auto muy bonito – me dijo y otra vez me di cuenta que ella era diferente, las chicas con las que había salido no les gustaba el volvo, decían que era muy "común" y nunca ninguna de ellas se había querido subir a él, cuando salía con ellas llevaba el Camaro o el Ferrari, lo que ellas no sabían era que de todos los autos que tengo, este es mi favorito. Este bello ángel en cambio no le importo subirse al auto.

-Gracias, pero así fuéramos en una bicicleta contigo aquí todo es bonito – le respondí, encendí la radio y comenzó a sonar claro de luna. Me fije que, justamente, estábamos pasando frente al hospital donde trabajo.

-Claro de luna – dijo reconociendo la melodía, otra vez me sorprendí, las chicas con las que salía no sabía nada de música clásica, solo sabían moverse al ritmo de las canciones de moda, una de ellas ni tan siquiera sabía quiénes eran los Beatles, por amor a Dios, quien no conoce a los Beatles. Bella no sólo era increíblemente hermosa sino que era muy inteligente.

-Conoces a Debussy - pregunte tomando su mano, no podía evitar no tocarla.

-Sí, es uno de mis favoritos – me respondió.

–También es uno de mis favoritos – le respondí -¿Dónde vives? – le pregunte cuándo nos subimos a la autopista para dirigirnos a Staten Island.

-En la avenida Presidentes, edificio Washington – me contesto.

-¿Estaría bien si te pido tu número? – pregunte al ver que en diez minutos llegaríamos.

-Dame tu teléfono – me pidió y yo se lo entregue, ella marco su número desde mi celular, su móvil sonó una vez y ella cerro ambos teléfonos, terminando la llamada.

-Ya esta, tú tienes el mío y yo el tuyo – me dijo devolviéndome mi celular, sonreí como tonto, seguimos en un cómodo silencio. Llegamos y aparque frente al edificio, baje del auto para abrir su puerta.

-Gracias – me dijo cuando extendí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Te acompañare hasta tu puerta – le dije tomando su mano, caminamos hacia el lobby, subimos al ascensor y ella marco el número 5, sabía que no lo olvidaría y más rápido de lo que hubiera querido estábamos frente a su puerta, me fije que su apartamento era el número 5004, otro dato que no iba a olvidar.

-Bueno, esta es mi puerta – dijo Bella y yo me lamente ante la despedida.

-Bella, lo he pasado increíble esta noche, quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana y a ver una película. – pregunte y mis mejillas ardieron, nunca le había pedido a una chica que saliera conmigo, eran siempre ellas las que se acercaban a mí y me invitaban.

-Me encantaría – me respondió y pude ver que se sentía tan feliz como yo lo estaba al saber que la volvería a ver.

-Técnicamente es esta noche, son las 3:30 de la madrugada – dije deseando que las horas pasaran volando, ella se rio y su musical risa me contagio.

-Entonces te veré mañana – me dijo. Sostuve sus manos entre las mías y las bese. Dios su piel era tan suave.

-Te extrañare – le dije, y ella acaricio mi mejilla, me sentí en las nubes cuando su delicada mano toco mi rostro, se sentía tan bien, puse mi mano sobre la suya, descanse mi mejilla en su mano suspirando ante su ternura.

-Yo también – me respondió tímidamente, mi corazón se acelero al confirmar que ella se sentía de la misma manera que yo, bese su delicada mano una vez más.

-Descansa bello ángel – dije besando su frente sintiendo toda la ternura que ella me inspiraba, en contra de mi voluntad, solté sus manos y ella abrió la puerta.

-Tú también descansa Edward – me dijo sonriendo, espere hasta que cerrara la puerta para irme, subí al ascensor sonriendo, cuando subí a mi auto aspire su delicioso aroma que se había apoderado del auto. Conduje a casa deleitándome con su aroma, cuando llegue a casa me puse un pantalón de pijama, me lave la cara y los dientes, mire el reloj, eran las 4:25 de la madrugada, tenía que ir a trabajar en unas horas pero antes soñaría con mi bello ángel.

_Estaba con mi bello ángel en un hermoso prado, estábamos de camping, mi bello ángel y yo estábamos recostados sobre una manta, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos. Bella levanto su cabeza y me dio un beso, yo profundice el beso, nos gire y yo quede sobre ella, bese su suculento cuello, ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello. Seguimos besándonos y de repente ella me quito la camiseta, yo hice lo mismo con la suya y bese sus apetitosos pechos que estaban resguardados por un sujetador blanco de encaje. Le quite su sujetador y deje expuesto sus pechos, los devore uno a uno, mi Bella gemía y se retorcía de placer, mordí uno de sus botones rosa y ella dejo escapar un grito, sus manos fueron a mis pantalones y los desabrocharon. No aguante mas, le quite la ropa que le quedaba y yo hice lo mismo con la mía, me situé en su entrada y busque su permiso mirando sus ojos chocolates, ella asintió. Deslice la punta y poco a poco fui entrando hasta llenarla por completo, ambos gemíamos. Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, nuestros gemidos de placer incrementaban al mismo ritmo que yo incrementaba las embestidas, sabía que estaba cerca por lo que acelere más aun mis embestidas "Edward, estoy cerca" dijo ella con voz ahogada, mordí su cuello y con eso exploto, sus paredes se cerraron a mi alrededor y de sus labios escapo "EDWARD" una y otra vez, eso fue lo que necesite para llegar al fin, "BELLA" dije mientras descargaba dentro de ella. Nos di la vuelta para que ella quedara sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, "Te amo" le dije y ella me respondió "Yo también te amo"..._

Ting, Ting, Ting.

Me desperté cuando escuche el maldito despertador, estaba teniendo el mejor de los sueños con mi bello ángel. Mire el despertador y vi que eran las 9 de la mañana, rayos, tenía una cirugía a las diez. Sentía mi cuerpo acalorado, mire hacia abajo y vi que estaba más duro que una roca, mi sabana estaba manchada. Oh mierda, acabo de tener un sueño mojado y todavía tengo una erección, pero que me ha hecho esta mujer para ponerme así, trate de tranquilizarme y respirar profundo pero en mi mente recordaba una y otra vez lo hermosa que se veía anoche. Después de una rato me di por vencido y camine a la ducha, abrí el grifo para el agua fría. Si mis hermanos se enteraban se burlarían de mi toda la vida, nunca me había pasado algo así, ni tan siquiera cuando era adolescente. El agua fría calmaba mi cuerpo y me preguntaba si lo que había pasado hace sólo unas horas era real, habría sido un sueño, era Bella era un ángel caído del cielo que se iría al cielo en cualquier momento, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis ensoñaciones, era el tono que le tenía asignado a papá, debía estar buscándome por todo el hospital, por suerte mi cuerpo se había calmado, me termine de bañar y me puse un traje beige, el primero que encontré, gracias a Dios, Alice se encargaba mensualmente de comprar mi ropa y la organizaba pieza con pieza de tal forma que todo quedaba combinado, trajes con camisa y corbata o pantalón con camisa o camiseta, solo tenía que sacarla del closet y vestirme. Saque las sabanas de mi cama y las deje en la lavadora.

Baje rápidamente al estacionamiento, subí al volvo y mi aroma favorito en el mundo lleno mis fosas nasales, el aroma de Bella. Salí a toda prisa al hospital y llame a mi padre para decirle que estaba de camino. Llegue al hospital, hice la cirugía, por suerte todo salió bien, el paciente se recuperaría satisfactoriamente. Todos mis pensamientos eran de Bella, me preguntaba que estaba haciendo, se habría despertado ya. Tuve una idea, camine hasta mi oficina y busque en internet cual era la mejor floristería de Nueva York, era la Floristería Flavio, llame para hacer mi pedido.

-Buenas tardes, Floristería Flavio – contesto una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Mire mi reloj y vi que era la 1:20 de la tarde, diablos, esperaba que me diera tiempo de llamar a Bella antes de la siguiente cirugía.

-Buenas tardes – conteste – quiero hacer un encargo – dije.

-De que tipo – pregunto la mujer.

-Quiero que preparen un arreglo de flores, que sea con dos docenas de rosas rojas, dos docenas de rosas blancas y dos docenas de rosas rosa, tres docenas de fressias blancas y dos docenas de lirios blancos.

-Y que llevara la tarjeta –pregunto la mujer.

-Para Bella, de Edward, y el mensaje dice; estoy ansioso por verte.- Termine con el pedido, pague y le di la dirección de mi bello ángel, esperaba que le gustaran las flores, nunca le había mandado flores a una mujer excepto por mi madre y mis hermanas, pero en verdad esperaba no haberme equivocado con las flores. Tendría que entrar a cirugía en 10 minutos, decidí llamar a mi bello ángel, el teléfono sonó cinco veces y cuando iba a colgar;

-Hola – me contesto una hermosa voz soñolienta.

-Bello ángel, perdón por haberte despertado, soy un idiota – me disculpe, esperaba que no se enojara conmigo pero me enoje conmigo mismo por haber interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Edward!- dijo emocionada – no digas eso, además ya era hora que me despertara, ¿como estas? – me pregunto.

-Ahora que escucho tu voz estoy bien – le respondí y me imaginaba el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Me alegra escucharte también – dijo en un susurro.

-Te llamaba para preguntarte a donde quieres ir a cenar – le pregunte rogando porque no haya olvidado nuestra cita.

-Um, me gustaría ir a Pizza Hut – dijo tímidamente.

-Bella, podemos ir a cualquier restaurante que quieras – le dije, yo esperaba que me pidiera que la llevara a un restaurante muy elegante y lujoso y ella me pide que la lleve a Pizza Hut.

-Yo, bueno, quería pizza, pero si no quieres podemos ir a donde tú quieras, por mi no hay problema, no te preocupes – hablo nerviosamente, ella en verdad es un ángel.

-Bello ángel, iremos a donde tú quieras, iremos a Pizza Hut, y dime, que película veremos.

-Pues, yo, había pensado en ir a un pequeño centro comercial que hay en New Jersey, es a 20 minutos de aquí, ahí, hay un Pizza Hut y un pequeño cine, es un lugar tranquilo. – dijo dudando, como si yo no fuera a querer ir, Dios, iría con ella hasta el fin del mundo

-Perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las 6:30 – pregunte.

-Si, a las 6:30 – me confirmo.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar a cirugía, te veré pronto Bello ángel – me despedí con pesar.

-Te estaré esperando, que tengas suerte. Un beso, adiós – dijo y colgó, yo suspire feliz y me fui al quirófano pensando en la increíble velada que pasaríamos esta noche.

---------------.

En el próximo capi tendremos BPOV.

_**Quiero pedirles que me sugieran la ropa que usara Bella en su primera cita. ¿Como les gustaría que fuera vestida?**_

Quiero darle las **GRACIAS** a **TROYIS** por su apoyo incondicional. También quiero agradecer a Joslyn Weslay por ayudarme a escoger la ropa de Bella para la primera cita.

Ya tengo 47 REVIEWS, estoy muy contenta.

**Denle al ****botoncito verde**** por fis**, me encanta cuando me dejan reviews.

Quiero agradecerles una vez más el apoyo que me han dado, muchas gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo capi.


	9. Enamorados

_Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean ficticios. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben. _

**Mil perdones por la tardanza pero este capi me salió duro de escribir. **

**CAPI: ENAMORADOS**

**BELLA - POV**

_ Estaba con mi príncipe azul en una pista de baile, nos movíamos suavemente al ritmo de la música, una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura, mi mano izquierda estaba sobre su hombro, nuestras manos libres estaban entrelazadas. Nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente, como viendo el alma del otro "Bella, te quiero tanto" dijo acercando su rostro al mío "yo también te quiero" le respondí acercando mi rostro…_

Escuche el sonido de mi celular y extendí mi mano a la mesita de noche, ni tan siquiera me fije en el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola – conteste con voz soñolienta.

-Bello ángel, perdón por haberte despertado, soy un idiota – salte de la cama al escuchar su voz, el se estaba disculpando por haberme despertado mientras yo me sentía feliz al oír su aterciopelada voz.

-¡Edward!- dije emocionada, esperaba no haberlo dejado sordo – No digas eso, además ya era hora que me despertara, ¿como estas? – le pregunte más calmada mientras veía el reloj, eran la 1:21 de la tarde.

-Ahora que escucho tu voz estoy bien – me respondió y mi corazón se acelero mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Me alegra escucharte también – dije en un susurro, aún sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Te llamaba para preguntarte a donde quieres ir a cenar – me pregunto y salte de alegría al saber que no se había olvidado de nuestra cita, estaba tan emocionada, Dios, mi primera cita, y no sólo eso, es con el chico más hermoso y más bueno del mundo.

-Um, me gustaría ir a Pizza Hut – dije tímidamente, esperaba que le gustara la pizza.

-Bella, podemos ir a cualquier restaurante que quieras – me dijo, y entonces no sabía qué hacer o decirle, por nada en el mundo iríamos a un restaurante caro, no quería que se gastara dinero en mi.

-Yo, bueno, quería pizza, pero si no quieres podemos ir a donde tú quieras, por mi no hay problema, no te preocupes – hable nerviosa, si él quería ir a un restaurante caro, iríamos, pero yo pagare la cuenta.

-Bello ángel, iremos a donde tú quieras, iremos a Pizza Hut, y dime, que película veremos.-hablo dulcemente y yo me derretí.

-Pues, yo, había pensado en ir a un pequeño centro comercial que hay en New Jersey, es a 20 minutos de aquí, ahí, hay un Pizza Hut y un pequeño cine, es un lugar tranquilo. – dije dudando, tal vez a él le aburriría ir a un lugar como el *Mettuchen Mall, esperaba no haberlo decepcionado con mi sugerencia.

-Perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las 6:30 – pregunto y me emocione ante su entusiasmo.

-Si, a las 6:30 – le confirme entusiasmada y rogando a Dios porque las horas pasaran rápido.

-Bueno, tengo que entrar a cirugía, te veré pronto bello ángel – se despidió y parecía pesarle tanto como a mí el tener que dejar de escuchar su aterciopelada voz.

-Te estaré esperando, que tengas suerte. Un beso, adiós – dije y colgué, suspire feliz pensando en la increíble velada que pasaríamos esta noche. Me abrace a mi misma mientras respiraba el maravilloso aroma que tenía su chaqueta, su aroma varonil, que con sólo olerlo me hacía sentir segura, protegida y…querida, Dios sólo lo conozco hace un día y ya me hace sentir tantas cosas, como es posible, pero de algo estaba segura, me dejaría llevar por lo que mi corazón me dijera.

Camine hasta el baño para atender mis necesidades humanas, cuando salí del baño amarre mi cabello en una coleta, me puse unos shorts y una camiseta, me di cuenta que la chaqueta de Edward estaba muy arrugada, rayos, pensara que soy una loca que durmió con su chaqueta puesta, bueno, en verdad dormí con su chaqueta puesta pero la lavaría y plancharía y para cuando el llegara a buscarme ya estaría lista. Puse a hacer café y aspire mi aroma favorito por última vez antes de poner la chaqueta en la lavadora, en el ciclo delicado. Me serví mi café y puse un poco de música clásica, me senté en mi sofá favorito a disfrutar de mi café mientras pensaba en como seria nuestra cita, mi primera cita. Después de saborear mi café me serví un bowl (cuenco, bol, plato hondo) con mi cereal favorito, Cheereos con leche.

Cuando termine mi desayuno fui ver cómo iba la lavadora y, por suerte, ya había terminado. Saque la chaqueta de Edward y la puse a secar. Lave todos los utensilios que había utilizado en el desayuno, tome mi celular y llame a Charlie para saludarlo:

-Hola Bells – me respondió al segundo timbre.

-Hola papi, como estas – le salude.

-Bien, pero, te escucho diferente, ¿paso algo? – pregunto.

-¿Diferente? A que te refieres papi – le pregunte confundida.

-Pues, te noto muy contenta, entusiasta – me respondió y yo supe inmediatamente el porqué del cambio.

-Pues, veras, papi, yo, este, yo, yo – tartamudee, nunca antes me había sentido así y el decirle a Charlie me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Que pasa Bella? – me pregunto ansioso.

-Papi, yo, conocí a un chico – le dije la noticia lo mas suavizada posible.

-Un chico eh – pregunto en el tono que decía "dime todos sus datos", aunque trato de disimular su asombro ante la noticia.

-Sí, se llama Edward – le dije intentando finalizar la conversación.

-Edward, ¿qué?, ¿no tiene apellido? – pregunto y pude escuchar el ruido de las teclas de la computadora.

-Su nombre es Edward Cullen. – Escuche como tecleo en su computador – Papá, dime que no estás buscando su perfil en la página web de los prófugos de la justicia o algo así – le advertí pero él no me respondió, solo siguió tecleando en su computadora.

-Su perfil es tan limpio como el tuyo, ni tan siquiera una multa de tránsito tiene. – dijo aliviado.

-Papá, estas exagerando – le dije.

-Eres mi niña Bells, tengo que protegerte – me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Pobre Charlie, ayer lo había llamado diciéndole que publicarían mi libro y se puso como loco de contento, estoy segura que ya le dio la noticia a todo Forks, y hoy lo llamo y le digo que conocí a un chico, creo que son demasiadas emociones para Charlie.

-No vas a decir nada- le dije ansiosa.

-Cuéntame, que hay con el – me pregunto precavido.

-Nos conocimos ayer, en el 1950's, el señor Banner, su esposa Calixta, Ang, Ben y yo fuimos a celebrar por lo del libro, te lo comente ayer, recuerdas – dije.

-Si, como no voy a recordar que mi niña se convertirá en una famosa escritora – dijo muy orgulloso.

-Y pues, hoy tenemos una cita – le dije emocionada.

-Valla, el chico es muy inteligente, actúa rápido – me dijo Charlie medio en broma medio en serio.

-Papá – le regañe avergonzada.

-Bells, eres una niña muy linda y muy inteligente, no puedo culpar al chico por querer impresionarte y tratar de ganarte – me respondió riendo y en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-Está sonando el otro teléfono, te llamare mañana, te quiero papi – le dije caminando hacia la sala para contestar el teléfono.

-Te quiero Bells, cuídate – se despidió Charlie aunque yo sabía que llamaría más tarde.

-Hola – conteste al tercer timbre.

-Hola Bella, habla Rodolfo – me dijo el portero.

-Como esta Don Rodolfo – le salude al amable señor, Rodolfo era un señor de unos 65 años que había llegado a este país desde Italia hace mas de 35 años, se caso y formo una familia, cuatro hijos, nueve nietos y una esposa que lo amaba, parecía un adolecente cuando hablaba de su familia y de lo enamorado que estaba de su amada Paloma. Cuando me mude a este apartamento él le aseguro a Charlie que velaría por mí, que podía estar tranquilo. Siempre me ayudaba a subir las bolsas cuando llegaba del supermercado. Aunque había dos guardias de seguridad en la tarde y en la noche, Don Rodolfo era como el abuelo del edificio.

-Bien, como estas tu – me contesto.

-Muy bien, gracias – le respondí.

-Te llamaba porque tengo un repartidor preguntando por ti, ¿lo hago subir? – pregunto.

-No estoy esperando nada pero dile que suba, tal vez esté equivocado – le dije confusa.

-Bien, le diré que suba, hasta luego – dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós – le dije y colgué el teléfono. Cinco minutos más tarde el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta y casi me caigo, en mi puerta había un chico sosteniendo un enorme arreglo de flores.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Isabella Swan? – pregunto divertido al ver mi cara.

-Si – respondí todavía embobada viendo el hermoso arreglo.

-Bien, entonces esto es suyo – dijo amablemente.

-Eh, si, déjelo sobre la mesa por favor – le dije y le señale la mesa del comedor, el chico dejo el enorme arreglo donde le señale, me pidió que firmara el recibo y se fue. Cerré la puerta y corrí al comedor, veía el hermoso arreglo una y otra vez, había rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas, también había fressias blancas y lirios blancos. Estaba fascinada, leí la tarjeta y mi corazón se acelero:

_ Bella_

_ Estoy ansioso por verte._

_ Edward_

Oh. Por. Dios. No podía creerlo, no me di cuenta que estaba brincando alrededor de la mesa, el apartamento entero olía al exquisito aroma de las flores. Definitivamente este chico me tiene loca por él, esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma. Quise llamarlo pero recordé que estaba en cirugía y no quería interrumpirlo así que, tendría que esperar a que llegara a buscarme para agradecerle por tan hermoso regalo. Pero como quería compartir mi alegría con alguien llame a Ángela y le conté lo de la cita y las flores, ella se alegro por mí, me hizo prometerle que la llamaría mañana a primera hora para darle un informe detallado de todo lo que aconteciera hoy en la noche, conversamos un rato más, después, me deseo suerte y nos despedimos. Luego llame a Don Rodolfo para que anotara en mi lista de visitantes a Edward, así no tendrían que llamarme cuando llegara y subiría directo aquí. Quería que ya fueran las 6:30 y Edward estuviera frente a mi puerta, lamentablemente apenas eran las 3:30. Cheque que su chaqueta estuviese seca, la planche y la puse en un gancho de ropa (_no sé cómo se le dice allá, pero en mi país un gancho de ropa es donde se pone la ropa antes de ponerla en el closet, me disculpan por eso_). Me metí a la ducha, lave mi cabello y me bañe, cuando salí de la ducha me seque el cabello, por suerte ya tenía las uñas de manos y pies arregladas desde ayer, me puse desodorante y loción en crema con olor de freías por todo el cuerpo. Estaba buscando que ponerme, quería lucir hermosa para Edward, vi una blusa de un verde esmeralda que me recordó los hermosos ojos de Edward, era de una tela suave, la combine con unos skinny pants (_pop_ _over jeans, son unos jeans de tela suave_,) de color gris claro y unas ballerinas plateadas (_conjunto completo en mi perfil_). Sólo usaba maquillaje las pocas veces que asistía a una actividad o lugar elegante, de lo contrario, sólo me ponía un poco de brillo labial para humectar mis labios, esperaba que Edward no se decepcionara al verme sólo con brillo labial, podía maquillarme tal cual como me maquille anoche para ir al 1950's, pero quería que me viera al natural, tal y como soy, nunca había sido persona de aparentar lo que no era y no iba a ser diferente ahora. Me puse mi reloj y unos pequeños y sencillos aretes, me mire en el espejo y vi que me veía bien, busque el bolso que había usado anoche y lo cambie por uno más grande y más sencillo, que hacia juego con las ballerinas, me puse mi agua de fresias, y, como esperaba, mi celular sonó, era Charlie;

-Hola papi – le dije.

-Bells, lleva el gas pimienta, no olvides el celular, estas usando unos zapatos con los que puedas correr si fuera necesario, lleva un suéter por si te da frio, asegura bien tus llaves, no bebas nada que te den abierto, mira el lugar donde se estacionan, localiza las salidas de emergencia. ¿A dónde irán? ¿Es un lugar seguro? – Dios, Charlie estaba paranoico, como podía hablar tanto sin respirar, decidí interrumpirlo.

-Papá, estas paranoico, tranquilízate. Iremos a Pizza Hut y al cine del Mettuchen Mall en New Jersey, está a 20 minutos de aquí y si, es un lugar muy seguro, así que puedes estar tranquilo – le dije no pudiendo evitar la risa ante su paranoia.

-Estoy tranquilo, solo cuido a mi bebe – se defendió.

-Papá, ya no soy una bebe, tengo 23 años, confía en mí – le dije lo mismo que le había dicho otras veces.

-Yo confío en ti, sólo quiero que estés segura, que nada malo te pase – me respondió lo mismo que siempre me decía cuando le recordaba que ya no era un bebe. Mire el reloj y vi que ya eran las 6:27, en cualquier momento llegaría mi príncipe azul.

-Papi, tengo que colgar, Edward llegara pronto – le dije.

-Está bien, está bien, pero llámame cuando llegues – me dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, pero no lo logro, no conmigo que lo conocía tan bien.

-Está bien papá, te llamare tan pronto llegue, te quiero – si eso lo tranquilizaba lo llamaría.

-Te quiero Bells, cuídate – dijo y con eso colgó, un minuto más tarde el timbre sonó. Camine, casi corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí tan rápido como pude y ahí estaba mi príncipe azul;

-¡Edward! – dije emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, escondí mi cara en su musculoso pecho, él me correspondió el abrazo y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Esperaba no haberme sobrepasado pero no pude evitar la emoción al verlo. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los dioses griegos, era musculoso pero no en exceso, definitivamente, él es perfecto.

-Bello ángel, te extrañe tanto – susurro mientras apretaba su abrazo a mi alrededor y me besaba los cabellos.

–Yo también te extrañe – le respondí en un susurro, no quedamos un momento abrazados, sin decir nada, sólo rompimos el abrazo para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Estas preciosa – me dijo mientras llevaba una de mis manos a sus labios y la besaba, sentí el rubor inundar mis mejillas.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo – le respondí tímidamente, la palabra "guapo" no era suficiente para describir lo espectacular que se veía, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y un suéter chocolate con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, se veía divino, el suéter chocolate resaltaba el blanco mármol de su piel y sus hermosos ojos verdes. –Pasa por favor – le dije mientras caminaba hacia la sala –Siéntate, voy por mi bolso y un abrigo – le dije, fui a mi cuarto tome un abrigo ligero del closet y mi bolso que lo había dejado sobre la cama. Regrese a la sala y entonces recordé que no le había dado las gracias por las flores – Gracias por las flores, están hermosas, pero no tenías que hacerlo. – le dije mirándolo a los ojos y le señale la mesa para que viera el hermoso arreglo, las flores me habían fascinado pero no quería que se gastara dinero en mi. El se levanto y camino hacia mí.

-Me alegra que te gustaran, pero nada es tan hermoso como tú – me respondió entrelazando nuestras manos a la vez que acariciaba mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la de él. Caminamos hacia la puerta, apague la luz antes de salir dejando sólo una pequeña lámpara prendida, cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia el ascensor, cuando pasamos por el lobby Rodolfo ya no estaba, estaba el guardia de seguridad que vigilaba en las tardes, lo saludamos. Antes de salir del edificio me iba a poner mi abrigo y, sorprendiéndome, Edward me ayudo a ponérmelo, salimos fuera del edificio, Edward abrió la puerta del auto para mí.

-Gracias – le dije cuando me subí al auto, él rodeo el auto y se subió al asiento del piloto. Encendió el auto y comenzó a sonar "Here Comes The Sun" de los Beatles. Edward volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos. – ¿Te gustan los Beatles? – le pregunte lo obvio para iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, están en mi lista de favoritos – me dijo.

-También están en mi lista de favoritos – le dije.

-Tenemos los mismos gustos de música – dijo sonriente.

-Toma la salida 58 – le dije cuando nos aproximábamos por la autopista hacia New Jersey.

-¿Cuál es tu pizza favorita? – me pregunto cuando salimos de la autopista.

-La pizza en general me gusta toda, pero mi favorita es la Stuffed Crust con pepperoni – le respondí y él rio.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte.

- La Stuffed Crust con pepperoni es mi pizza favorita también – me respondió y ambos reímos.

-Um, veamos si las similitudes continúan, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – le pregunte.

-La italiana – me respondió y esta vez yo reí.

-También es mi comida favorita – le respondí y vi que estábamos cerca – Dobla a la derecha en el próximo semáforo.- le dije señalándole, el lo hizo y dos minutos más tarde estábamos en el estacionamiento, Edward se bajo del auto, iba a abrir la puerta cuando Edward la abrió por mí, me ofreció su mano y yo la tome gustosa.

-Gracias – le dije y él me sonrió, Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta del centro comercial.

-Es un lugar muy agradable, me gusta – dijo Edward mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras eléctricas para llegar al segundo piso, a la plazoleta de restaurantes.

-¿En verdad te gusta? – le pregunte dudosa.

-Bello ángel, como no va a gustarme si estas tu aquí – me dijo acariciando mi cabello mientras subíamos al segundo piso, sentí mis mejillas arder y por suerte la escalera eléctrica llego a su fin, sino, estaba segura que caería escaleras abajo, estaba hipnotizada por Edward. En la plazoleta había mesas y varios restaurantes de comida rápida, en el otro extremo estaban las puertas de los restaurantes de comidas mas especializadas como Pizza Hut, Chili's, Ponderosa y V-Sport. Edward abrió la puerta para mí y esperamos a que el mesero nos indicara donde sentarnos.

-Buenas noches, soy Alfonso y seré su mesero esta noche – se presento un chico de unos 20 años, Edward puso su mano libre en mi cintura.

-Buenas noches, una mesa para dos por favor – pidió Edward y pude notar que su voz no era amable, parecía molesto por algo, esperaba que no se hubiese molestado por el lugar.

-Síganme por favor – pidió el chico, lo seguimos y nos llevo al centro del restaurante.

-Tiene algo más privado – hablo Edward señalándole el lado izquierdo del restaurante, el chico pareció asustado, no sabía porque, pero nos guio a la mesa que quería Edward. Edward me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y lo colgó en el espaldar de la silla. El chico iba a sacar la silla para mí pero Edward no se lo permitió, en un rápido movimiento casi quito la silla de la mano del chico y la saco para mi, le sonreí en agradecimiento, se quito su abrigo y lo colgó en el espaldar de la silla, no sé porque pero miro de mala manera al mesero, después se sentó en la silla que estaba en el lado de la mesa junto al mío y volvió a entrelazar nuestras manos.

-Esta noche tenemos en oferta especial la Big New Yorker con un ingrediente por $13.99. Estos son sus menús, ¿qué van a tomar? - Pregunto el mesero sacando su libreta de notas.

-Bella – me dijo Edward pronunciando bella en vez de Bel-la, ya no lo corregiría, si él quería llamarme bella por mí no habría problema.

-Una Coca Cola por favor – pedí.

-Que sean dos – dijo Edward sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

-Entonces dos Coca Colas, volveré en un rato para tomar su orden – dijo el mesero y desapareció de nuestro lado, parecía ansioso por irse. Desde este ángulo del restaurante había una bonita vista, se veían las luces de las casas, edificios alrededor y, un pequeño parque.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte atreviéndome por primera vez a acariciar su mano.

-Perfectamente – dijo besando mi mano, yo me derretí, -Que te parece si pedimos como aperitivo un servicio de palitos de pan con queso y salsa y como plato fuerte una Stuffed Crust con peperonni – me pregunto sin mirar el menú.

-Edward podemos probar algo distinto, no te preocupes por mi – le dije tratando de que no notara que estaba derretida por él, mis mejillas ardieron.

-Bello ángel, por favor, pide lo que quieras. – me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Eh – respondí embobada mirando sus atractivos labios.

-Que te parece si yo me encargo de hacer el pedido – me pregunto y yo asentí. Nos miramos a los ojos, alguien tosió despertándonos de nuestro momento.

-Sus Coca Colas – dijo el mesero poniendo un vaso de cristal con Coca Cola frente a cada uno. – Ya saben que van a pedir. – dijo el mesero sacando su libreta de notas.

-Sí, como aperitivo unos palitos de pan con queso y salsa y como plato fuerte una Stuffed Crust con peperonni – ordeno Edward sin mirar al mesero.

-Enseguida traigo los palitos de pan y la pizza estará en 20 minutos – dijo el mesero y se fue rápidamente.

-Que te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas – me dijo acariciando mi mano, se veía tan tierno, se sonrojo cuando dijo eso.

-Me parece estupendo – le dije entusiasmada.

-Bien, empecemos, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – pregunto y mi mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Um, el azul, pero – dude en decirle que desde que lo conocí el verde se había convertido en mi color favorito.

-¿Pero? – pregunto él.

-Pues, tengo dos colores favoritos – le dije.

-¿Y cuál es tu otro color favorito? – pregunto.

-El verde – le dije y sentí mis mejillas arder. – Es mi turno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – le pregunte.

-También tengo dos favoritos, el azul y el chocolate – dijo sonriendo torcidamente y mi corazón se acelero.

-Coincidimos en el azul, ¿Dónde estudiaste? – le pregunte.

-Estudie en la Escuela de Medicina de Hardvard – me respondió y me sentí muy orgullosa de él.

-Wao, Hardvard – le dije emocionada aún.

-Y tú, donde estudiaste – me pregunto.

-En la NYU – le respondí.

-Sus palitos de pan con queso y salsa – nos interrumpió el mesero, dejo nuestro aperitivo en el medio de la mesa y se fue.

-Las damas primero – me dijo Edward haciéndome señas para que tomara un palito de pan, agarre el palito de pan, lo moje en la salsa y me lo lleve a la boca, Edward hizo lo mismo y casi me derrito por lo sexy que se veía comiendo.

-Están muy buenos – le dije y el asintió.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? – pregunto antes de llevarse otro palito de pan a la boca.

-El 13 de septiembre, y ¿el tuyo? – le pregunte.

-El 20 de junio – me dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su Coca Cola.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte.

-24 – dijo sonriente, parecía más joven. - ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?- pregunto

-Me fascina el bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate, ¿y el tuyo? – le pregunte.

- El bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate también – ambos reímos ante la coincidencia. Terminamos los palitos de pan con queso y salsa y seguimos haciéndonos preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? – le pregunte.

-Hamlet - me respondió algo tímido.

-Hamlet es uno de mis favoritos, en realidad todas las obras de Shakespeare me gustan– le dije y en sus hermosos ojos pude ver una chispa de picardía.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? – me pregunto.

-Sentido y Sensibilidad – le respondí – Soy fanática de Jane Austen.- le asegure.

-Me agrada la ternura y sencillez que expresa en sus libros – me respondió sonriente.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer trabajo? – le pregunte y su cara palideció, esperaba no haber sido indiscreta.

-Eh, yo…trabaje como asistente del departamento de enfermería.- contesto y vi miedo en sus ojos, decidí dejar el tema de los trabajos, no quería incomodarlo.

-Tu turno – le dije sonriendo para que se animara.

-Eh, ¿Cuál fue tu primer trabajo? – pregunto todavía nervioso.

-Trabaje como mesera en la cafetería de Forks – le dije recordando viejos tiempos. Decidí hacer una pregunta más ligera, quizá la encontrara graciosa -¿Escribes con tu mano derecha o con la izquierda? – le pregunte riendo y él se unió a mis risas.

-Con la derecha – respondió riendo, me relaje de nuevo al ver su hermosa sonrisa. -¿Y tú, con cual mano escribes? – me pregunto sonriendo.

-Con la derecha, otra coincidencia – le dije y ambos volvimos a reír.

-Su pizza – dijo el mesero poniendo la pizza sobre la mesa, relleno nuestros vasos con Coca Colas y se fue.

-Mmm – dije yo cuando me lleve el primer pedazo de pizza a la boca.

-Está excelente – dijo Edward después de comer el primer pedazo. Comimos nuestra pizza entre preguntas y risas, yo quede llena con el tercer pedazo, Edward se comió los otros cinco.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo eso – le dije bromeándolo.

-Tú me ayudaste – se defendió y yo reí – Que te parece si pedimos un bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate – me dijo.

-Estoy llena, como es posible que sigas teniendo hambre – le dije y el hizo un tierno puchero, sentí ganas de besarlo cuando hizo eso, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Quería compartir el postre contigo – me respondió y no pude resistirme.

-Está bien – le dije, él sonrío y le hizo señas al mesero que se acerco y recogió los platos.

-Quisiéramos un bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate y dos cucharas – ordeno Edward, el mesero tomo la nota y se fue.

-Eres tan preciosa – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, nuestros ojos se conectaron y todo desapareció, una garganta aclarándose nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Su postre – dijo el mesero dejando el bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate sobre la mesa y nuestras dos cucharas. Edward tomo su chuchara y me ofreció un poco del bizcocho (cake, pastel), yo acepte gustosa.

-Esta delicioso – le dije y yo imite su gesto, el acepto y parecía gustoso al hacerlo. Continuamos dándonos bizcocho (cake, pastel) el uno al otro hasta terminarlo. Una vez terminamos Edward pidió la cuenta, intente pagar pero, fue imposible.

-Edward por favor – le insistí una vez más.

-No – dijo simplemente en tono autoritario.

-Entonces al menos puedo dar la propina – le dije.

-Como si se la mereciera – susurro bajito pero yo lo escuche.

-Edward – empecé pero no me dejo terminar.

-Bello ángel, ya te dije que no vas a pagar absolutamente nada – dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares, me derretí, -Entendido – me dijo con voz dulce pero autoritaria.

-Aja – fue lo único que pude decir, no me di cuenta de cuando pago o de cuando le dio la propina al mesero pero de pronto me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el cine.

-Entonces bello ángel, ¿cual película vamos a ver? – pregunto Edward y coloco su mano en mi cintura acercándome mas a él. Ya sabía que película quería ver, esperaba que a Edward le gustara.

-Eh…pues…no se a ti…pero… a mi…me gustaría ver **Australia – le dije tímidamente.

-Australia será – dijo y nos acercamos a la taquilla.

-Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarlos – dijo el chico que vendía los boletos.

-Buenas noches, dos boletos para Australia por favor – pidió Edward, el chico le dio los boletos y caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada del cine.

-Quieres algo? – pregunto Edward cuando pasamos frente a la tienda de palomitas y dulces.

-No, acabamos de comer, no quiero nada – le dije, él sonrió y beso mis cabellos.

-Está bien, vamos – dijo Edward, caminamos hasta la sala y para nuestra suerte conseguimos unos asientos excelentes pues no había mucha gente, tal vez quince o veinte personas. La película aún no comenzaba, estaban pasando los trailers de los próximos estrenos. Algo particular que tenia este cine es que a los asientos se les levantaba el apoyabrazos, Edward levanto el apoyabrazos de mi asiento, estábamos uno al lado del otro. Dentro de la sala hacia frio, recordé entonces que deje mi abrigo en el espaldar de la silla en Pizza Hut.

-Deje mi abrigo en Pizza Hut, iré a buscarlo – le dije a Edward.

-Lo tengo justo aquí – dijo Edward mostrándome el abrigo, me lo puso y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, tímidamente recosté la cabeza en su pecho sobre su corazón, sus latidos estaban un poco acelerados, no sabía porque, busque una de sus manos y la entrelace con una de las mías para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Nuestras manos unidas descansaban en su regazo.

-Gracias – le dije y el beso mis cabellos nuevamente, saco su abrigo y lo coloco sobre mí como si fuera un manta. –Te dará frio – le dije.

-No tengo frio – dijo simplemente mientras volvía a entrelazar nuestras manos. La película comenzó _(Sinopsis de wikipedia)__;_

_ En los preámbulos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en septiembre de 1939, una aristócrata inglesa, Lady Sarah Ashley (__Nicole Kidman__) viaja al lejano continente para encontrarse con su marido y vender una extensa propiedad ganadera del tamaño de __Bélgica__ llamada __Faraway Downs__. Al llegar al desolado lugar ubicado en las cercanías de puerto Darwin, encuentra a su esposo muerto aparentemente por algún aborigen en unas ciénagas. El supuesto asesino que aparece como culpable es un aborigen llamado King George. _

_ La propiedad está administrada por Fletcher (__David Wenham__), una especie de capataz que además ha concebido un hijo con una aborigen, llamado Nullah (__Brandon Walters__) el cual ya tiene 14 años y es quien abre la historia en forma retrospectiva al inicio del filme. Nullah es parte de las llamadas __generaciones perdidas__ australianas (mezcla de blanco con aborigen)._

_ Fletcher abusa de su autoridad con los aborígenes, a quienes desprecia y considera sub-humanos y Lady Ashley lo despide por sus reiterados abusos y principalmente por traspasar ganado a King Carney, un hacendado antagonista de la región y que tiene la hegemonía económica del norte australiano._

_ Fletcher se retira y junto a él, todos sus hombres, dejando la hacienda sin hombres para arrear miles de cabezas de ganado que están dispersas en las praderas. Sólo queda un __contable__, un hombre dado a la bebida llamado Kipling Flynn._

Unos quince minutos después el protagonista apareció y en la sala se escucho un suspiro general del público femenino, me sorprendió a mi misma que yo no formara parte del grupo de los suspiros cuando era su fan, supongo que con un dios griego a mi lado el resto de los hombres dejan de tener importancia para mí.

_ Afortunadamente Lady Ashley conoce a un aguerrido capataz, a quien llaman Drover (__Hugh Jackman__), un hombre muy al estilo del machismo del ambiente australiano al que se une para salvar la tierra que ha heredado. Nullah pone la nota dulce en la historia al conquistar el corazón de la alguna vez aristocrática Lady Ashley._

La película era excelente pero cuando la madre de Nullah muere ahogada no pude contener las lágrimas.

-¿Que pasa bello ángel?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no te gusta la película? – hablo Edward desesperadamente.

-Estoy bien, es muy triste lo que le pasó a su mamá – le respondí, Edward limpio mis lágrimas y beso mis cabellos. Seguimos viendo la película tranquilamente.

_ Nullah, además, debido a su mezcla entre blanco y aborigen tiene a Gulapa (__David Gulpilil__) como abuelo, un anciano aborigen a quien llaman __King George__, él cual vive ermitaño en un alcantilado y que está comunicado con Nullah por medios no muy claros para el espectador. Lady Ashley decide continuar con el trabajo de su extinto esposo y llevar las reses a Darwin para hacer negocios con el ejército australiano que necesita carne en pie para sus tropas. Debido al testimonio de Nullah quien había visto el cuerpo de Sir Ashley en las ciénagas cuando estaba sumergido, Lady Ashley sospecha de que su esposo no había sido asesinado por aborígenes, sino que por un blanco._

_ Juntos, Ashley, Droover, Kipling Flyn, el cocinero chino Sing Song y Nullah se embarcan en un viaje a través de cientos de kilómetros en una de las más bellas e inolvidables tierras, donde se verán acosados por Fletcher y sus hombres bajo las órdenes de Carney para impedir que las reses lleguen a destino. En algún momento, deberán atravesar un terrible desierto y contarán con la ayuda de Gulapa para atravesarlo. En medio de la travesía, Lady Ashley se siente atraída a Drover y se establece una relación personal entre ellos._

_ Cuando llegan con las reses a __Darwin__, Carney no puede creer que Lady Ashley y Drover hayan podido atravesar el terrible desierto con miles de reses y no puede concretar el negocio con el ejército ya que Ashley las embarca primero que Carney ganando el contrato._

De vez en cuando Edward besaba mi frente y mis cabellos. Me sentía tan bien estando abrazada a él, era como si estuviese hecha para ser abrazada por él, esperaba que Edward se sintiera de la misma manera. Su perfume era maravilloso, era varonil, fuerte, romántico y a la vez tierno, desde que lo había conocido, su olor se había convertido en mi favorito en todo el mundo. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, Edward apretó su abrazo para reconfortarme cuando;

_ Nullah es atrapado por la policía por ser mestizo y enviado a una isla de misioneros para educarlo como blanco y Fletcher asesina a Carney haciéndole aparecer como víctima de un ataque de cocodrilos y asume la fortuna y bienes de Carney casándose con Catherine, una de las hijas de éste._

_ Sin embargo, los japoneses traen la guerra a Australia y todos quedan atrapados en el bombardeo aéreo de la ciudad de Darwin inmediatamente después del ataque a __Pearl Harbor__. En medio del caos dejado por el bombardeo, Drover rescata a Nullah perdiendo a Magiri, su mano derecha en sus aventuras y Fletcher es asesinado por Gulapa cuando este intenta disparar con un rifle a Nullah._

_ Finalmente Drover y Ashley se casan y cuando se llevan a Nullah, este opta por seguir el __camino de la tierra__ junto a Gulapa en pos de la sangre de sus antepasados._

La película terminó y Edward limpio las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, era una tontería llorar por una película, pero no podía evitarlo. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras los créditos aparecían en la pantalla y la poca gente que estaba en la sala se dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida. Nos levantamos cuando ya casi todos habían salido.

-La película fue excelente – le dije a Edward cuando salimos del cine.

-Sí, fue muy buena, aunque no me gusto la parte que te hizo llorar – dijo un poco tenso.

-Lo siento, es un tontería pero no pude evitarlo – respondí en un susurro mirando al suelo avergonzada.

-Bello ángel – Edward nos detuvo y tomo mi mentón en sus manos y me hizo verlo a los ojos - No tienes porque disculparte, es sólo que no quiero que estés triste, me rompe el corazón verte llorar, no sabes cómo me sentí – dijo Edward, me derretí ante su ternura, sonreí y el sonrío también – Me encanta cuando sonríes.

-A mí también me encanta cuando tu sonríes – le dije tímidamente, él acaricio mis mejillas con sus pulgares, estábamos tan cerca, ya anhelaba con toda mi alma y corazón que me besara, y el parecía sentir lo mismo, nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca;

-¡Doctor Cullen! – el grito de un niño nos hizo saltar, nos giramos para ver a un niño de unos 7 años frente a nosotros.

-Hola Jonathan, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu hermanita? – saludo Edward al niño agachándose a su altura.

- Amanda está muy bien y yo también, ¡ya podemos jugar sin que se enferme! Mi mamá dice que si no es por usted ella no estaría con nosotros – dijo el niño y mi corazón se enterneció.

-Tu hermanita es muy fuerte, eso ayudo mucho – le respondió Edward.

-Mi papá dijo que usted salvo a Amanda – dijo el niño, en ese instante una pareja se acerco a nosotros, el hombre traía de la mano a una niña de unos 4 años.

-Jonathan que te he dicho sobre alejarte, que haces molestando al doctor – le reprendió la mujer.

-Hola doctor Cullen, ¿como esta? – saludo el hombre a Edward estrechando su mano.

-Muy bien, me alegra volver a verlos, Amanda veo que estas muy bien – dijo Edward acariciando la cabecita de la niña.

-Sip, ya puedo jugar y no me enfermo – dijo entusiasmada, Edward me tomo de la mano y me coloco a su lado.

-Bella – por primera vez desde que nos conocimos me decía Bel-la y no bella – Amanda fue mi paciente desde que nació, ellos son Brenda y Jensen Larksen – nos presento Edward, la mujer extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, el hombre hizo lo mismo después.

-Un gusto – le dije.

-¿Es tu novia?- pregunto Jonathan, sentí mis mejillas arder y sus padres lo reprendieron, Edward se agacho a la altura del niño y escuche cuando le susurro "todavía no". Mi corazón se acelero al escuchar eso.

-Bueno niños tenemos que irnos, ya paso su hora de dormir – dijo la mujer todavía avergonzada por la pregunta de su hijo – A sido un placer volver a verlo doctor Cullen y también conocerte Bella, despídanse niños – les dijo la mujer, el niño estrecho la mano de Edward y la niña beso su mejilla, el niño me hizo señas para que me agachara a su altura, lo hice y el beso mi mejilla, le bese la mejilla al niño y después la niña, sus padres estrecharon nuestras manos nuevamente y se fueron. Edward tomo mi mano y seguimos caminando.

-Esa niña es tan pequeñita – le dije al pensar que estaba enferma.

-Sí, fue una batalla muy dura, a su corta edad ya ha sido operada tres veces, gracias a Dios se ha recuperado muy bien y podrá llevar una vida normal – dijo Edward, ya casi estábamos llegando al auto. Me sentía tan orgullosa de Edward al pensar en las vida que había salvado, no pude contenerme y bese su mejilla, el sonrío y me miro sorprendido.

-No quise incomodarte, es sólo que me emocione mucho al saber que gracias a ti esa niña está viva y su familia es feliz. – le dije atropelladamente.

-No me incomoda en lo absoluto – dijo acercando su rostro a mi oído – Me encanta – Susurro en mi oído, me estremecí y el sonrío, abrió la puerta del auto para mi, atontada como estaba entre al auto y el cerro la puerta, rodeo el auto y se subió al asiento del piloto, encendió el auto y una suave música lleno el ambiente. Como hizo antes, tomo mi mano y salimos en dirección a Staten Island, íbamos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la música. Mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido estábamos frente a mi edificio, Edward se bajo del auto y abrió mi puerta, tomo mi mano y entramos al edificio, nos subimos al ascensor y marque para mi piso. No quería que la noche terminara aún, me negaba a que se fuera tan pronto, una idea hizo click en mi cabeza.

-Um, estaba pensando…que…tal vez – dude y sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Si?- me animo Edward a seguir.

-Pues, me preguntaba…um…tengo helado y galletas y almendras…en casa…pensé que…tal vez…tu…pues…si querías…no se…eh… - no me salían las palabras, sentí el sonrojo por todo mi cuerpo, mire mis pies para esconder mi cara colorada.

-Me estas invitando a tu casa a tomar un helado – me pregunto y pude distinguir la sonrisa en su voz.

-Si tu quieres…pero si no puedes por mí no hay problema, no te – no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Por supuesto que quiero – dijo entusiasmado, en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, caminamos hasta mi apartamento, saque las llaves y abrí la puerta.

-Pasa – le dije al ver que se quedaba parado en la puerta, el entro y cerró la puerta, deje mi bolso sobre la mesita junto al teléfono, Edward me ayudo a quitarme el abrigo y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo, los acomodo en un esquina del sofá.

-Tienes un apartamento muy bonito. Es un lugar, cálido, acogedor – dijo Edward mirando a todos lados del apartamento.

-Gracias – dije tímidamente. De pronto la cara de Edward cambio, parecía molesto.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto con voz seria y con un tono de reproche, desvié mi mirada hacia la misma dirección de Edward para encontrarme con la foto que me había tomado con Charlie un día antes de mudarme a Nueva York para estudiar. Sería posible que Edward estuviese…¿celoso?

-Es Charlie, mi papá. Esa foto nos la tomamos un día antes que me mudara aquí para estudiar. Es el jefe de la Policía de Forks – le respondí tratando de parecer lo más natural posible para que no notara mi alegría al pensar que estaba celoso.

-Oh – fue su respuesta, miro al suelo, parecía avergonzado, decidí cambiar el tema.

-Tengo helado de vainilla y de chocolate, ¿cual prefieres? – dije.

-Um, vainilla – me respondió con una sonrisa. Me atreví a tomarlo de la mano por segunda vez, lo lleve a la cocina, él se sentó en el desayunador y yo comencé a sacar el helado y las galletas.

-Tengo galletas Oreo, de chispas de chocolate y de vainilla, ¿cual le pongo a tu helado? – le pregunte.

-Oreo – dijo sonriendo, sonreí ante la coincidencia.

-También coincidimos en el helado y las galletas – le dije todavía sonriendo

–Tu sirves el helado y yo trituro las galletas – dijo Edward que, sin darme cuenta, estaba a mi lado. Ambos nos lavamos las manos, saque del gabinete el recipiente para triturar las galletas, y los vasos para servir el helado. Iba a sacar el helado de la nevera (refrigerador) cuando mi celular sonó, era Charlie.

-Es mi papá – le dije a Edward en tono de disculpa por la interrupción, el me sonrió en respuesta, camine hacia la sala para evitar que Edward fuera testigo de la paranoia de Charlie. – Hola – conteste.

-Isabella, en Nueva York son las once de la noche, ¡¿porque no me has llamado?! – hablo de prisa.

-Tranquilízate papá, acabo de llegar hace apenas cinco minutos – hable en tono tranquilizador, aunque, claro está, no le iba a decir que Edward estaba en mi cocina, sufriría un infarto si se enteraba.

-Uhm, bueno, está bien, y como se comporto Edwin – hablo nervioso.

-Su nombre es Edward papá te lo dije cuando hablamos en la tarde. Y no te preocupes, ha sido un perfecto caballero conmigo – le respondí sonriente.

-Más le vale – respondió y escuche como soltó el aire de golpe, a Charlie no se le daban bien estas cosas –Y, volverás a salir con él – pregunto con tono precavido.

-No lo sé papá, por mi encantada pero no se que piense él, tal vez se aburra de mi, bueno, espero que eso no pase – le dije, en verdad estaba rezando porque volviéramos a salir y porque no se aburriera de mi.

-Eres una chica excelente, sería un tonto si dejara pasar la oportunidad. Entonces, te gusta de verdad – hablo nervioso, estaba aguantando la risa, imaginaba la cara roja de Charlie.

-Si – le dije emocionada.

-Bueno, espero que se siga comportando, te dejo descansar – dijo despidiéndose.

-Te hablo mañana papi, te quiero – le dije.

-Yo también te quiero Bells, adiós – dijo y colgó, deje el celular donde antes había estado y camine hacia la cocina pero me sorprendió que Edward estuviese sentado en el comedor, se levanto en cuanto me vio, esperaba que no hubiese escuchado mi conversación con Charlie, moriría de vergüenza.

-Perdón por la interrupción, Charlie es Charlie – le dije, él sonrió.

-Sin problema. Ahora hermosa señorita iré por los helados – dijo sonriendo, saco la silla para mí y fue a la cocina por los helados.

-Wao – dije cuando vi los helados, Edward había mezclado el helado con los trocitos de Oreo y los había puesto en los vasos de cristal y los decoro con tres galletas Oreo que formaban un triangulo y cherys (cerezas) en medio del triangulo de galletas. Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer nuestros helados. –Mmm, está muy bueno –, le dije cuando probé la primera cucharada, estaba delicioso.

-Sólo es la mezcla, pero me alegra que te guste – me dijo sonriendo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo – desde que nos encontramos con aquella familia a la salida del cine quería preguntarle acerca de cómo se sentía cuando salvaba a la gente pero no me atrevía.

-Por supuesto – me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que se siente cuando salvas a la gente? – le pregunte y él sonrió.

-Es una sensación única, es reconfortante, regocijante y cuando vez al paciente o a sus familiares y te dicen "gracias" de esa forma tan sincera y especial, es una carrera con muchas responsabilidades pero muy satisfactoria – me respondió y mi pecho se lleno de regocijo y orgullo, me sentí feliz por sus pacientes, tenían al mejor doctor del mundo.

-Tus pacientes son muy afortunados de tenerte – le dije sinceramente antes de llevarme una chery (cereza) a la boca, él se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Yo soy el afortunado, ellos me confían su vida – dijo con convicción. –Y dime, ¿cómo se llama tu libro? – pregunto antes de llevarse una chery (cereza) a la boca, tuve envidia de la chery.

-El libro se llama "I love NY". – respondí muy orgullosa de mi libro.

-¿De qué trata? – pregunto muy interesado.

-Sobre el amor incondicional – le respondí tímidamente al darme cuenta que tal vez a él le parezcan tonterías las cosas sobre las que trata el libro.

-Un tema fascinante del cual pocos saben su verdadero significado – dijo mirándome a los ojos, me estremecí ante su penetrante mirada pero me percate que en su voz había un deje de nostalgia.

-Ya lo creo – respondí, terminamos nuestros helados y Edward se levanto.

-Ya me voy – dijo con pesar en su voz.

-Aún es temprano – le dije intentando que se quedara un poco más.

-Bello ángel, ya son las 12:15 de la medianoche, tienes que descansar. – me dijo y pude notar en su voz que su marcha le pesaba tanto como a mí.

-Ok – fue lo único que dije. Caminamos hacia la sala tomados de la mano, el se puso su abrigo y caminamos hasta la puerta.

-Te puedo preguntar algo – dijo las mismas palabras que antes yo había usado.

-Si – le dije sonriendo.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana? – pregunto tímidamente.

-No – respondí sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana al "***Chef Broadway"? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Edward, ese lugar es carísimo!, no puedo aceptar. No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi, ayer no me dejaste pagar, y el jueves en el 1950's también pagaste, no puedes seguir gastando. – le dije para persuadirlo, podíamos ir a cualquier lugar, siempre que fuera con él sería perfecto. Su rostro reflejo dolor por mi rechazo.

-Por favor bello ángel, te prometo que te encantara, además, ya compre lo boletos y si tu no vas yo tampoco iré y seria un desperdicio, por favor, por favor. – hablo en tono suplicante haciendo ese apetecible puchero, no pude resistirme.

-Está bien – dije derrotada, él sonrió y me abrazo, correspondí a su abrazo gustosa.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto – susurro en mi oído antes de besarme la mejilla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla. Puse una mano en su mejilla y le bese la otra.

-Yo también te extrañare – le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Dulces sueños bello ángel – dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-También tu – le dije, sonreímos y él se fue, estaba a punto de ponerle el seguro a la puerta cuando recordé que no le había dado su chaqueta. Corrí a buscarla a mi cuarto y salí al pasillo, por suerte estaba esperando por el ascensor – Edward – lo llame y él se giro rápidamente.

-¿Si? – dijo sonriendo.

-Olvide darte tu chaqueta – le respondí entregándosela.

-Gracias – me respondió con una sonrisa, no pude resistirme y le di otro beso en la mejilla, él también me beso en la mejilla. Edward espero hasta que estuve frente a mi puerta.

-Hasta mañana – dije cuando abrí la puerta.

-Te llamare mañana bello ángel – me dijo, nos sonreímos el uno al otro de nuevo y entre al apartamento, no paso un segundo antes de que cerrara la puerta cuando se escucho el "din" del ascensor. Estaba tan feliz, lave los vasos y me prepare para dormir. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo mi último pensamiento fue para Edward.

Durante toda la noche soñé con Edward, cuando me abrazaba, con su exquisito perfume, cuando me beso la mejilla. Me desperté muy animada, eran las 10:30 cuando me levante, desayune y llame a Charlie para saludarlo como hacia todos los días, se sorprendió al saber que volvería a salir con Edward, le asegure que estaría bien y me dijo que estaba tranquilo aunque yo sabía que llamaría más tarde, tal y como hizo ayer, Charlie y su paranoia. También llame a Ángela para contarle de la cita y cuando le dije que volveríamos a salir esta noche se puso muy contenta. Le prometí que la llamaría al día siguiente para contarle todo, ella me deseo buena suerte. Me puse a ver televisión, estaban pasando Grease (Vaselina), me encantaba ese musical. Eran las 2:00 de la tarde cuando mi teléfono sonó, conteste al primer timbre;

-Hola – salude feliz.

-Bello ángel, me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz, como estas – me respondió el saludo.

-Muy bien, alegre porque escucho tu voz, y, ¿cómo va tu tarde? – le pregunte.

-Lenta, estoy deseoso de verte – me dijo.

-Yo también estoy deseosa de verte – le dije tímidamente.

-¿Estaría bien si te paso a recoger a las seis? – pregunto y escuche que alguien lo llamaba "señor Cullen".

-Estaría perfecto – le respondí entusiasmada.

-Entonces te veré a las seis – se despidió.

-Hasta entonces, un beso – le dije despidiéndome.

-Uno también para ti, adiós – dijo antes de colgar. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía quedarme sentada en mi cómodo sillón, por suerte la película terminó minutos después. Puse el canal de noticias mientras me preparaba un sándwich de pavo, en las noticias decían que la temperatura esta noche estaría sobre los 85 grados, el clima perfecto. Me termine mi sándwich y fui a mi cuarto para comenzar a prepararme. Revise mis veinte uñas y por suerte estaban inmaculadas, estaba un tanto nerviosa, nunca había estado en el restaurante Chef Broadway pero sabía que era uno de esos lugares donde no te dejaban entrar si te consideraban mal vestido, una tontería en mi opinión. Entre al closet y comencé a buscar entre todos los vestidos elegantes que tenia, que no eran muchos pues yo no era una persona de salir a fiestas ni nada de eso, me consideraba una persona tranquila. Encontré el vestido que me compre para la fiesta de Despedida de Año que hizo Sue la pasada navidad, era el vestido perfecto, lo tendí sobre la cama y busque las sandalias plateadas que había usado el jueves para ir al 1950's, la combinación estaba perfecta. Me metí a la ducha, lave mi cabello, me bañe y rasure el casi imperceptible vello de mis piernas, me quede un rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente para tratar de controlar los nervios que tenia, las mariposas en mi estomago no se quedaban quietas. Salí de la ducha envuelta en una bata de baño y una toalla envolviendo mi cabello, lo seque con sumo cuidado y con las tenazas (son como unas pinzas calientes para rizar el cabello) me hice unas suaves ondas en las puntas, quería que quedara hermoso para Edward. Me puse desodorante y mi loción en crema con olor de fresias por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en las piernas. Me puse mi humectante para antes de maquillarme y busque un collar y aretes a juego mientras el humectante se secaba, encontré unos perfectos, el juego que me había regalado Ángela para navidad, los deje junto al vestido sobre la cama. Me maquille con una base ligera y una pizca de polvo suelto, me puse un poco de sombra azul celeste claro en los parpados y un poco de sombra blanca esterlina para el resto del ojo, la sombra azul resaltaba con la blanca, puse mascara en mi pestañas, un poco de rubor en crema en tono rosado claro para resaltar mi propio rubor natural, y en mis labios puse un labial rosado claro con un poco de brillo labial. Peine mis cejas y pase una brocha por toda mi cara para remover el maquillaje en exceso, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 5:45, estaba retrasada. Me puse los zapatos y por último el vestido (_Vestido en mi perfil_), tuve suerte que el cierre del vestido era por el lado, debajo del brazo izquierdo, no estaban aquí ni Ang ni Sue o alguna de las vecinas para ayudarme con vestidos con cierres en la espalda. Me puse el collar y los aretes. (_Conjunto completo en mi perfil_) Cambie mi bolso por el mismo que había usado el jueves, que estaba a juego con los zapatos, puse mi tarjeta de crédito, la tarjera identificación, el labial, mi celular y las llaves, no cabía mas en un bolso tan pequeño. Me mire en el espejo y me sentí linda, me veía bien, esperaba que a Edward le gustara mi apariencia. Charlie, como era de esperar llamo, le asegure que estaría bien y se quedo tranquilo. Mire el reloj y eran las 5:58, en cualquier momento llegaría Edward, camine hacia la sala, iba a mirar por el balcón a ver si veía el carro de Edward pero antes de siquiera dar un paso el timbre sonó. Estaba muy nerviosa, camine a toda prisa y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Edward tan perfecto como siempre, se me quedo viendo, su boca se abrió como si se hubiese sorprendido por algo;

-¡Hola! – le dije pero él seguía sin saludarme, parecía como ido del mundo, solo movía sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo. – Edward, ¿te sientes bien? – Le dije y no me respondió – Edward – lo llame pasando una mano frente a su hermosa cara, reacciono;

- Lo siento… bello ángel, pero…wow, es que…wow…estas preciosa…hermosa…no tengo palabras para decirte lo increíblemente hermosa que estas. – Dio un paso hacia mí y entrelazo nuestras manos - El azul te sienta perfecto, ahora entiendo porque el cielo es azul, Dios lo hizo para que tu lo hicieras resplandecer, lo hizo como un complemento para tu angelical belleza. – me dijo y sentí mis mejillas arder. Bese su mejilla y el beso la mía.

-Gracias, pero estas siendo exagerado – le dije y me fije en lo perfecto que se veía con ese traje negro, camisa impecablemente blanca y la corbata azul marino (navi, azul noche) y sus zapatos negros – Te ves muy guapo – le dije y acaricie su mejilla, el puso su mano sobre la mía y descanso su mejilla y sonrió.

-¿Ya estas lista? – pregunto un momento después, asentí y el entrelazo nuestras manos, encendí la pequeña lámpara y apague el resto de las luces, cerré la puerta y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

-Gracias – le dije cuando abrió la puerta del auto para mi, rodeo el auto y se subió al asiento del piloto, encendió el auto y una suave melodía lleno el ambiente, creo que era algo del repertorio de Mozart. Edward entrelazo nuestras manos, íbamos en un cómodo silencio. Quince minutos después atravesábamos el famoso y extenso puente Verrazano, había bastante tráfico, bueno, es la ciudad de Nueva York, siempre había tráfico. Treinta minutos más tarde estábamos frente a un lujoso edificio cerca del Central Park, me fije que justamente al otro lado de la calle estaba el emblemático carrusel del Central Park. Edward se detuvo cuando llegamos a la entrada el edificio, se bajo del auto y un mozo abrió la puerta para mí, - Gracias joven – le dije al mozo, Edward estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo, el mozo le dio una tarjetita a Edward y después se llevo el auto. Edward puso su mano en mi cintura y nos condujo dentro, si por fuera el edificio era lujoso por dentro era sencillamente increíble.

-Buenas noches señor, señorita. – nos saludo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, vestido con uniforme, supuse que era un ujier.

-Buenas noches – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, el hombre sonrió al igual que nosotros.

-¿Tienen reservación? – pregunto educadamente.

-Reservación a nombre de Cullen – le dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto – respondió el hombre y parecía como si hubiese reconocido a Edward, le hizo señas a un chico y el chico se acerco, – Federico, lleva al doctor Cullen y a la señorita a su mesa – el chico asintió y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos.

-Edward, este lugar es impresionante – le dije. El lugar era muy amplio, había unas escaleras al fondo y las paredes del primer piso estaban revestidas de fotos de artistas y personas importantes y pinturas famosas. Ya la gente comenzaba a llenar el lugar.

-Te dije que te gustaría bello ángel – me contesto sonriendo. – El primer piso es un especie de galería, en el segundo hay una especie de museo que cuenta la historia del edificio y como se convirtió en lo que es hoy, en el tercero y cuarto esta el teatro y en el quinto el restaurante – me dijo muy animado. Subimos las escaleras y el chico nos llevo hasta un lujoso ascensor, entramos y el oprimió el botón 5, me fije que era el último piso y que extrañamente ninguna otra persona subió al ascensor, un minuto después las puertas se abrieron y estoy segura que mi boca formo una "O". El restaurante era impresionantemente grande y elegante, el techo era en cristal y se podían ver las estrellas, tal vez sea un efecto de luces, en la ciudad de Nueva York no se ven las estrellas. Estaba tan distraída viendo todo que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos frente a nuestra mesa, Edward saco la silla para mí, le agradecí, él se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, el chico nos dijo que el mesero vendría pronto, Edward le dio un propina y se fue. Mire a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta que nuestra mesa estaba alejada de las demás y alrededor había unos altos floreros con unas flores blancas enormes, parecían muy caras y exóticas, nuestra mesa parecía que estaba oculta del resto del restaurante. Nosotros veíamos a todo el mundo pero dudaba que el resto de las personas en el restaurante nos vieran claramente.

-Edward, gracias – le dije y el tomo mi mano entre las suyas - Este lugar es bellísimo – le dije sonriendo.

-Es bellísimo porque estas tu aquí – me dijo y sentí mis mejillas arder, alguien se aclaro la garganta y nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Buenas noches señor, señorita, mi nombre es Donald y seré su mesero esta noche – dijo un sonriente chico rubio entregándonos un menú a cada uno. – ¿Desean algo de tomar? – pregunto y saco su libreta de notas.

-Bella – dijo Edward tan caballeroso como siempre. Mire en el menú en la parte de las bebidas y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al ver los precios, busque rápidamente el jugo más barato.

-Un jugo de…eh…no mejor olvide el jugo, solo tomare agua – le dije apresuradamente, escuche como Edward soltó el aire de golpe.

-Solo agua para la señorita, señor – hablo el mesero mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Tráigame una copa de vino blanco y un jugo de manzana – dijo Edward mientras me miraba reprobatoriamente, baje la mirada avergonzada pero me alegro que recordara que me gustaba el jugo de manzana.

-Enseguida les traigo su pedido – dijo el chico y se fue.

-¿Porque no pediste el jugo que querías? – me pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mí, si al menos me dejaras pagar la mitad – le dije tímidamente.

-De ninguna manera señorita Swan, usted no va a pagar absolutamente nada, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado ayer. – dijo y parecía ofendido, acaricio mis manos y se acerco a mí, beso mi mejilla y después beso mi oreja, di un respingo por la sorpresa, mi corazón se acelero, me sonroje y mis manos temblaban. –Estamos de acuerdo bello ángel – susurro en mi oído con voz dulce, yo simplemente asentí, lo escuche sonreír, beso mi oreja de nuevo provocándome las mismas reacciones que la primera vez y se acomodo en su silla. El mesero apareció de no sé dónde y lleno dos copas de agua, puso una frente a cada uno.

-Su vino y su jugo señor - dijo el mesero poniendo una copa y un vaso frente a Edward – ¿Desean algún aperitivo? – pregunto el chico.

-¿Que te parce si pedimos la ensalada de cangrejo en salsa blanca? – Me pregunto Edward pero yo estaba todavía atontada y no capte que me estaba hablando a mí - ¿Bella?- me llamo.

-Si – le respondí automáticamente.

-Perfecto, entonces dos ensaladas de cangrejo en salsa blanca – le dijo Edward al mesero, el anoto en su libretita y se fue. – Te va a encantar – me dijo Edward sonriendo a la vez que colocaba el vaso de jugo frente a mí. Respire profundamente para aclarar mi mente y poder, al menos, decir una frase coherente, bebí casi la mitad del jugo antes de poder hablar.

-Um, ¿el techo es real o es un efecto de luces? – decidí cambiar el tema aunque en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo se veía el techo.

-Sí, completamente, el cristal del techo es como un telescopio gigante aunque es mucho más resistente. La forma del techo está diseñada para que se pierdan de vista los edificios vecinos y el cristal está diseñado de forma que veas solo el firmamento, es por eso que se ven las luces de la ciudad desde aquí – me dijo Edward y me quede fascinada, la vista era perfecta.

-Es impresionante – le dije sonriendo.

-Lo único impresionante aquí eres tú, te ves preciosa con ese vestido y el azul te sienta perfecto - dijo mientras besaba mi mano, mis mejillas ardieron y el sonrió, le sonreí.

- Señor, señorita, sus ensaladas de cangrejo en salsa blanca – dijo el mesero poniendo un plato frente a cada uno, la ensalada se veía deliciosa.- ¿Desean ordenar el plato principal en este momento? – pregunto el chico educadamente. Mire el menú, nunca había estado en este restaurante, no sabía que pedir además que los precios eran exorbitantes. Decidí pedir el pollo con salsa milanesa y espárragos, el plato mas económico.

-Nos da un minuto – le dijo Edward al mesero quien asintió y se fue.

-Si estas pensando en pedir el pollo con salsa milanesa olvídalo – me dijo Edward.

-Edward – me queje.

-Bella, anoche lo hablamos, me ofendes cuando haces eso, primero no querías pedir el jugo y ahora esto – hablo serio, en verdad parecía ofendido, me acerque hasta él y lo abrace, mi cara quedo justo en su oído, el me correspondió el abrazo.

-¿En verdad te ofendí? – pregunte asustada, y si se había aburrido de mi y no lo volvía a ver o si pensaba que era una chica insignificante. Decidí arriesgarme, le bese la mejilla – ¿Me perdonas? – le pregunte, él sonrió.

-Tal vez si vuelves a intentarlo. – dijo sonriendo, me alegre, al parecer la noche transcurriría como la teníamos prevista, decidí seguir su juego y le volví a besar su mejilla.

-¿Y ahora? – le pregunte sonriendo.

-Con una condición – me dijo y yo asentí – Yo voy a ordenar por los dos – asentí de nuevo, bese su mejilla una vez más, rompimos el abrazo y comimos nuestras ensaladas.

-Esto está delicioso – le dije cuando probé la ensalada.

-Sabia que te encantaría – dijo Edward sonriendo antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Están listos para ordenar? – pregunto el mesero.

-Si – dijo Edward – Queremos dos langostas sin caparazón con vegetales frescos salteados y un crepe de pescado mixto, también necesitamos más jugo de manzana y vino blanco – ordeno, el mesero trajo más jugo y más vino y se fue. Terminamos nuestras ensaladas y para nuestra suerte el mesero trajo nuestra comida. Me impresione al ver el tamaño de las langostas y el crepe de pescado, creo que era demasiada comida. El mesero puso un plato con langosta y vegetales frente a cada uno y unos en medio de los dos, el crepe de pescado estaba cortado en seis ruedas, el mesero nos sirvió una rueda de crepe a cada uno antes de irse.

-Edward esto es demasiado – le dije.

-Cuando lo pruebes cambiaras de opinión, créeme – me dijo sonriendo, me lleve un pedazo de langosta a la boca y él me observaba con atención, lo deguste, estaba deliciosa.

-Mmm, esta riquísimo – le dije y él sonrío con satisfacción.

-Te dije que te encantaría – me dijo aun sonriendo, se llevo un pedazo de su langosta a la boca y tengo que confesar que le tuve envidia a la langosta, Dios se veía tan sexy comiendo.

-Anoche dijiste que compraste unos boletos, ¿qué obra veremos? – le pregunte llena de curiosidad, él me aseguro anoche que había comprado los boletos pero no me había cual era la obra que estaban presentado.

-Lo sabrás pronto – me respondió mientras sonreía burlonamente, le saque la lengua y ambos reímos. La cena estuvo deliciosa, como dijo Edward después de probar la cena no me parecía tan excesiva, me comí toda la langosta, los vegetales y dos ruedas de crepe de pescado, Edward al igual que yo también comió toda su langosta con vegetales y 4 ruedas de crepe de pescado.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Edward, me encanto – le dije sonriendo.

-Me encanta que te encante bello ángel, que te parece si para complementar la deliciosa cena pedimos un cheesecake con topping de chocolate – me dijo.

-Solo si compartimos el postre – le dije sonriendo, me había fascinado anoche cuando compartimos el postre.

-Por su puesto bello ángel – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, le hizo señas al mesero y pidió nuestro postre, un par de minutos más tarde el mesero puso frente a nosotros un apetecible cheesecake con topping de chocolate y dos cucharas. Esta vez fui más rápida y le di la primera cucharada de postre a Edward. –Mmm, exquisito – me dijo antes de darme una cucharada de postre a mí.

-Edward, esta divino – le dije cuando saboree el delicioso postre. Seguimos dándonos postre el uno al otro hasta que lo terminamos. Edward pidió la cuenta y no me dejo mirar cuando el mesero la trajo, le entrego su tarjeta de crédito al mesero y cinco minutos después el mesero le estaba entregando a Edward su tarjeta de crédito. Salimos del impresionante restaurante y subimos al ascensor, Edward oprimió el botón del cuarto piso.

-Aquí es el teatro – me dijo Edward cuando las puertas del ascensor abrieron, quede maravillada, si por fuera era así de enigmático ya me imaginaba como era por dentro. Miraba a todos lados mientras Edward nos conducía al interior del teatro, su mano estaba firmemente en mi cintura. Estaba mirando todo a mí alrededor cuando Edward le entrego los boletos a un ujier y este nos condujo por un pasillo y llegamos a un balcón, esperen, ¡un balcón!

-Edward, esto es un balcón – le dije al oído cuando nos sentamos en las privilegiadas sillas, el sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida y me dijo;

-Sí, así es, ¿te gusta? – me respondió todavía sonriendo.

-Me encanta, pero estos asientos son carísimos Edward, por Dios – no me dejo terminar de hablar, puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-No te preocupes por eso bello ángel, cuando vine a comprar los boletos me encontré con el director de la obra, opere a su padre el pasado otoño, la operación resulto un éxito, cuando me vio insistió en cambiar los boletos de palco a balcón como agradecimiento, me negué una y otra vez pero al final no me hizo caso y los cambio de todas formas. – me explico y me tranquilice.

-En ese caso está perfecto – le dije besando su mejilla, el paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo me recosté en su pecho como había hecho en el cine.

-Vamos a ver ****Hamlet – me dijo al oído, levante mi cabeza de golpe, no podía creerlo, estaba emocionada por la sorpresa.

-¡Hamlet! ¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – le dije antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y darle besos por toda su hermosa cara, excepto donde más quería besarlo, en sus labios, el se carcajeo.

-Te sorprenderé más a menudo – me dijo aun riendo. Me acomode de nuevo en mi asiento y el volvió a abrazarme. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la obra comenzó _(Sinopsis de wikipedia)__;_

_** Acto I**_

_ La obra comienza una fría noche en Elsinor, el castillo real de Dinamarca. Un centinela llamado Francisco es relevado por otro hombre llamado Bernardo. Cuando el primero sale, entra otro centinela llamado Marcelo acompañado de Horacio. En sus conversaciones descubrimos que el protagonista de la obra es el príncipe Hamlet de Dinamarca, hijo del recientemente fallecido rey. Después de la muerte del rey, su tío Claudio se casa con la esposa del soberano, la reina Gertrudis, madre de Hamlet. También relatan el hecho de que Dinamarca tiene una larga enemistad con __Noruega__, y una invasión por parte de este último país, liderada por el príncipe __Fortimbrás__, se espera._

_ Los centinelas tratan de convencer a Horacio, quien resulta ser el mejor amigo de Hamlet, de que han visto al fantasma del rey Hamlet cuando este se les aparece. Después de oír a Horacio, el príncipe Hamlet decide ir a la noche al lugar de las apariciones para ver al fantasma el mismo._

_ Polonio es el chambelán del reino; su hijo, Laertes, parte de viaje a Francia y su hija, Ofelia, es cortejada por Hamlet. Polonio le advierte a su hija que debe terminar su relación con Hamlet ya que él es el príncipe y no es el dueño de sus deseos porque estos pueden afectar al Estado. Ofelia promete obedecer y dejar de ver a Hamlet._

_ Esa noche el fantasma se le aparece a Hamlet y le informa que es el espíritu de su padre y que su tío Claudio lo asesinó al verter veneno en su oído mientras dormía. El fantasma le pide que lo vengue matando a su homicida. Tras el encuentro, el príncipe duda si el espíritu es el de su padre y si lo que ha dicho es real._

Edward y yo disfrutábamos de la obra en un cómodo silencio, estábamos abrazados. Me sentía increíble, la noche era perfecta. El perfume de Edward era exquisito, disimuladamente inhalaba de vez en cuando su delicioso aroma, el besaba mis cabellos de cada tanto.

_**Acto II**_

_ El rey y la reina están muy ocupados tratando de abortar la invasión liderada por Fortimbrás, a la vez que se preocupan por el comportamiento errático y cambiante de Hamlet. Claudio decide enviar a dos amigos de Hamlet (Rosencrantz y Guildenstern) a averiguar la causa de la conducta extraña de su sobrino. Hamlet los recibe cortésmente pero se da cuenta de que lo están espiando._

_ Ofelia se alarma por el comportamiento extraño de Hamlet y le cuenta a su padre que el príncipe entró en su habitación y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. Polonio presume que es un "éxtasis de amor" la causa de la locura de Hamlet e informa a los reyes._

_ Polonio y el rey Claudio deciden espiar a Hamlet cuando este le habla a Ofelia pensando que están solos. Ofelia le devuelve unas cartas que Hamlet le envió, el príncipe se pone furioso y le insiste para que se marche a vivir a un convento__[__6__]__ ._

_ Hamlet continúa dudando si el fantasma le ha dicho la verdad, por lo que cuando una compañía de actores itinerantes llega a Elsinor se le presenta una solución. La obra resulta ser una recreación de un asesinato, por lo que Hamlet le pide a un actor unas leves modificaciones para que la obra sea una recreación del asesinato de su padre._

-Eres tan hermosa, el color azul te queda maravilloso – me susurro al oído y yo me estremecí.

-Gracias pero estas siendo exagerado – le dije tímidamente.

-Tengo una vista excelente, se lo que digo – me respondió, continuamos abrazados disfrutando de la obra.

_**Acto III**_

_ La corte va a ver la obra y cuando llega la escena del asesinato del rey, Claudio se inquieta y se retira del lugar abruptamente, lo que demuestra la culpabilidad del rey._

_ Claudio, temiendo por la posible locura de Hamlet, decide enviarlo a Inglaterra por su propia seguridad. Mientras tanto la reina se reúne con Hamlet para tratar de comprender su conducta tan rara, mientras Polonio se oculta detrás de una cortina para espiar y luego contárselo a Claudio._

_ Hamlet le reprocha a su madre su apresurada boda con Claudio, cuando escucha un ruido detrás de la cortina y pensando que es el rey lo apuñala, causando la muerte a Polonio. Luego aparece el fantasma y Hamlet le habla, pero la reina no puede verlo ni oírlo por lo que determina que el príncipe está totalmente loco. Finalmente Hamlet se lleva el cuerpo de Polonio y lo oculta._

Al finalizar el tercer acto hubo un receso de quince minutos que yo aproveche para ir al baño, Edward hizo lo mismo. Cuando volví Edward se estaba despidiendo de un señor muy elegante, me sonrió al verme y nos volvimos a sentar, nos abrazamos y poco después volvió a comenzar la obra.

_**Acto IV**_

_ Ofelia enloquece y comienza desvariar y cantar; su hermano Laertes regresa de Francia con la idea de vengar la muerte de su padre. Claudio lo convence de que Hamlet tiene toda la culpa de la muerte de Polonio; en ese momento llega una carta de Hamlet en la que cuenta que su barco con rumbo a Inglaterra fue atacado por piratas, por lo que ha retornado a Dinamarca después de ser liberado._

_ El rey y Laertes organizan un plan: Laertes peleará contra Hamlet con una espada envenenada para así tener más posibilidades de matarlo. En caso de que falle, Claudio le ofrecerá a Hamlet vino con veneno. En ese momento llega la reina para informar que Ofelia se ha ahogado en un río._

Sabía que el final de la obra estaba cerca, me acurruque más contra Edward, la muerte de Hamlet siempre me ponía la piel de gallina. El apretó su abrazo a mí alrededor, me sentía como me había sentido en el cine, como si estuviese hecha para que él me abrazara, ese sentimiento me hizo feliz, me sentía segura, como si este abrazo fuese el lugar al que pertenezco.

_**Acto V**_

_ Después, dos sepultureros cavan una tumba para Ofelia; es mientras discuten, cuando llegan Hamlet y Horacio. Uno de los sepultureros encuentra el cráneo de Yorick, un bufón con el que Hamlet solía divertirse cuando era niño. Luego llega el cortejo fúnebre de Ofelia encabezado por Laertes._

_ En Elsinor, Hamlet se reúne con Horacio y le cuenta cómo encontró una carta de Claudio en la que ordenaba que cuando Hamlet llegara a Inglaterra, lo mataran, por lo que Hamlet la modificó pidiendo que se dé muerte a Rosencrantz y Guildenstern; en ese momento, un cortesano llamado Osric llega y le informa sobre el duelo con Laertes. En el duelo, Laertes hiere con su espada envenenada a Hamlet pero el príncipe se la quita y lo hiere con ella. La reina Gertrudis muere al beber el vino envenenado._

_ Laertes confiesa a Hamlet que la trampa del vino fue ideada por el rey. Hamlet, encolerizado, por fin logra herir al rey y le hace beber de su propio veneno, cumpliendo finalmente la venganza que el fantasma de su padre anhelaba. Hamlet, antes de morir, pide que se declare al príncipe Fortimbrás heredero del trono, el cual se presenta en la sala en medio del espectáculo de tantas muertes._

_ La obra finaliza con la entrada en la corte de Fortimbrás, quien ofrece un funeral militar en honor a Hamlet._

La obra culminó y todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudir a los actores, la obra había sido excelente. Cuando el telón cayo Edward nos condujo hacia la salida, su mano siempre estuvo firme en mi cintura, Edward le entrego la tarjetita al mozo y enseguida trajeron su auto, Edward abrió la puerta del auto para mí y luego rodeo el carro y se subió al piloto. Encendió la radio y curiosamente la canción "Never Think" de Robert Pattinson lleno el ambiente, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y disfrutábamos del cómodo silencio. Edward tomo varios atajos para evitar el tráfico de la ciudad, media hora más tarde estábamos frente a mi puerta.

-Edward, no tengo palabras para decirte lo magnifica que ha sido esta noche, gracias – le dije y lo abrace, escondí mi cara en su pecho y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-Bello ángel no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso, para mí también ha sido una magnifica noche, pero no por el lugar, sino por la compañía – me susurro.

-Lo mismo digo – le susurre.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa mañana? – me pregunto y sonreí.

-Si – le dije y el sonrió, rompimos el abrazo y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Te pasare a buscar a la 1:30 de la tarde, te parece bien – dijo.

-Por supuesto – le respondí entusiasmada.

-Descansa bello ángel – dijo y beso mi frente.

-Tú también descansa Edward – le dije y bese su mejilla. El espero a que cerrara la puerta para irse. Me sentía en las nubes, Edward es el hombre con el que siempre había soñado. Con ese pensamiento me di cuenta de algo, -Estoy enamorada de Edward!- dije en voz alta y me sentí feliz al escucharme, a pesar de solo conocerlo hace dos días estaba enamorada de él. Esa verdad me hizo muy feliz, sólo esperaba ser correspondida, porque, definitivamente, haría lo que mi corazón dijera. Bailando sola por mi nuevo descubrimiento me fui directamente a mi cuarto, me quite el vestido y los zapatos y me puse mi pijama, lave mi cara para remover el maquillaje y cepille mis dientes, el reloj en mi mesita de noche decía que era la 1:00 de la mañana, me metí a la cama y tan pronto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede dormida y por supuesto, soñando con mi príncipe azul.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 10:30, luego de atender mis necesidades humanas fui a la cocina, me prepare mi café y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea preparar una tarta de almendras y chocolate para merendar cuando regresáramos del paseo por la playa. Puse manos a la obra mientras tomaba mi café y me comía un par de tostadas. Una hora más tarde ya había terminado de preparar la tarta, la había dejado en el horno, cuando me fui a mi cuarta para buscar mi celular y llamar a Charlie, la tarta estaría lista en quince minutos. Hable con Charlie y le dije como iban las cosas con Edward, él como siempre, estaba un poco paranoico pero logre tranquilizarlo, le prometí que lo llamaría en la noche y después llame a Ángela, nuestra conversación fue muy rápida pues el pequeño Georgy estaba reclamando a su mamá, quedamos en desayunar juntas mañana. El horno sonó indicando que ya había terminado, saque la tarta y la deje sobre la encimera para que se enfriara un poco antes de meterla en la nevera (refrigerador, congelador). Me metí a la duchar, lave mi cabello rápidamente pues las ondas de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, me bañe y me envolví en una toalla para ir a la cocina, metí la tarta a la nevera (refrigerador, congelador) y corrí a mi cuarto, eran las 12:30, Edward llegaría en una hora y yo todavía en toalla, me extraño que no me había llamado, tal vez aun este durmiendo, esperaba que no se olvidara de nuestra cita. Algo que nunca se debe olvidar, me puse desodorante y mi loción en crema con olor de fresias por todo el cuerpo. Seque mi cabello con una toalla lo mas que pude, después me pase el secador a toda prisa, por suerte mi cabello era lacio natural con una ondulación en las puntas, me puse un poco de crema hidratante para después de secar y lo acomode, mi cabello se veía bien. Corrí al closet y en eso mi celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje de texto, lo abrí y en mi cara se formo una gran sonrisa:

_ Cuento los minutos que faltan para verte_

_ Te extraño_

_ Edward _

Le respondí el mensaje rápidamente:

_ Te espero ansiosa, también te extraño_

_ Un beso_

_ Bella_

Oprimí la opción de enviar y di un salto cuando me salió en la pantalla "mensaje enviado" y vi la hora, era la 1:00 de la tarde, corrí de nuevo al closet y entonces una duda asalto mi cabeza ¿Qué se supone que uses cuando tienes una cita para dar un paseo por la playa? El día estaba soleado y al parecer haría calor. Entonces recordé sus palabras; "_El azul te sienta perfecto, ahora entiendo porque el cielo es azul, Dios lo hizo para que tu lo hicieras resplandecer, lo hizo como un complemento para tu belleza." "Lo único impresionante aquí eres tú, te ves preciosa con ese vestido y el azul te sienta perfecto" "Eres tan hermosa, el color azul te queda maravilloso"_. Como si el cielo me diera una señal encontré un vestido primaveral, de cuadros azules y blancos, de maguillos finos y me llegaba sobre la rodilla, tenía dos volantes pequeños sobre el busto y otro pequeño volante sobre el ruedo. Busque unas sandalias a juego y encontré unas perfectas, blancas, cómodas y sin tacón, me mire en el espejo pero sentía que me faltaba algo, tenía el vestido y las sandalias, que me podría faltar, pensé, y entonces, vi un sombrero blanco que hacia juego con las sandalias, me lo puse y vi que me veía bien, me puse los mismos aretes que había usado el viernes para ir al cine. (_Conjunto completo en mi perfil_). Me puse mi agua de fresias y un poco de brillo labial, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, corrí hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi príncipe azul, me abrazo en cuanto me vio.

-¡Edward! – dije eufórica, lo abrace y bese su mejilla, el apretó su abrazo a mi alrededor y beso mi mejilla también.

-Bello ángel, estas preciosa – me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla una vez más, rompimos el abrazo y contemple lo perfecto que se veía con ese pantalón beige a media pierna, corrección, a su muy bien torneadas y atléticas piernas, esa camisa de manga corta blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unas sandalias café.

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo – respondí tímidamente al darme cuenta que me le había quedado mirando más de lo que la buena educación dicta, el sonrío y mis mejillas ardieron.

-Bello ángel, ya estas lista – me dijo y entonces recordé la tarta.

-Prepare una tarta para cuando volvamos del paseo – le dije entusiasmada.

-Perfecto, porque no la pones en una cesta – me dijo sonriendo.

-Pero apenas hace poco más de una hora que la puse en la nevera (refrigerador congelador), todavía no la podemos comer – le dije apenada.

-Confía en mi – fue lo único que me dijo, accedí a su petición y camine hacia la cocina, el cerro la puerta tras de sí y me siguió. –Se ve deliciosa – me dijo cuando saque la tarta de la nevera (refrigerador, congelador) y la cubría con papel de cera (es un papel trasparente parecido al papel de aluminio). Busque una pequeña cesta y acomode la tarta.

-Listo, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos – le dije mostrándole la cesta.

-No es necesario para donde vamos, si quieres tráete tu celular por si Charlie te llama, lo guardare en mi bolsillo, pero no necesitaras el bolso para nada – me dijo y me alegre que recordara el nombre de mi padre, busque mi celular y se lo entregue, el lo guardo en su bolsillo delantero derecho, cerré la puerta y le di mis llaves para que las guardara en su bolsillo junto con mi celular, me quito la cesta de las manos como si pesara diez toneladas y salimos tomados de la mano hacia su carro. Edward tan caballeroso como siempre abrió la puerta para mí, me encanto que cuando encendió la radio estaba sonando "All Out Of love" de Air Supply. Íbamos tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la música.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando se subió a la autopista desviándose del camino hacia la playa de Staten Island.

-A Long Island – dijo simplemente. Media hora más tarde entramos al aparcamiento de un muelle, me pareció raro, tal vez haya un camino hacia la playa y yo no lo haya visto, pensé pero me sorprendió cuando Edward aparco el auto en uno de los espacios cerca del camino tablado. Se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para mí. Era día estaba muy soleado pero agradable, la temperatura debía estar a unos 85 grados (Escala Fahrenheit).

-Gracias – le dije y el sonrió, saco la cesta del auto, entrelazo nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar por el camino tablado, había muchos yates y lanchas, unos más grandes que otros, me fije que todos eran lujosos, unos más lujosos que otros pero al fin y al cabo lujosos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte cuando la curiosidad me gano.

-Paciencia bello ángel – fue lo único que dijo Edward mientras sonreía. Un par de minutos después Edward nos detuvo frente a un lujoso yate, me detuve en seco.

-Edward, ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte mirando el lujoso yate una y otra vez, tenia grabadas dos letras en negro, FC, el sólo sonrió.

-Un yate – me respondió divertido.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunte.

-Dar un paseo por la playa – me dijo.

-Oh, creí que caminaríamos por la playa, ¿eso es tuyo? – le dije con incredulidad, Edward era medico y sabia que los médicos tenían buenos sueldos pero no creo que sus ahorros lleguen a tanto, un yate así debía costar millones.

-No, me lo presto un colega – me respondió, se subió al yate y después me ayudo a subir a mí.

-Valla, debe apreciarte mucho – le dije sorprendida, el estaba desatando las cuerdas de los postes de los muelles, lo hizo rápidamente, al parecer tenía experiencia en todo eso de la navegación.

-De hecho así es – me respondió. – Iré a poner la tarta en la nevera (refrigerador, congelador). –Camino hasta quedar frente a una elegante puerta blanca, la abrió y lo perdí de vista, un minuto después estaba de vuelta. – ¿Está lista para nuestro paseo señorita Swan?-pregunto mientras me ofrecía su brazo, lo tome gustosa.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen – le dije siguiéndole el juego.

-En ese caso vamos por el timón – me dijo sonriente, caminamos hasta encontrarnos con unas escaleras, las subimos hasta llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba el timón, todo era impresionante. Edward se sentó frente a un montón de botones y se puso unos audífonos, lo escuche hablar, supuse que era con el guardacostas, yo me dedique a mirar a través de los cristales a todos lados posibles, la vista desde esta altura era increíble.

-Esto es totalmente impresionante Edward – le dije mientras el accionaba todos los botones.

-Me alegra que te guste – me respondió sonriendo, el motor hizo un leve ruido y el yate comenzó a moverse a una mínima velocidad.

-Nunca me había subido a un barco tan grande – le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Has navegado antes? – me pregunto curioso.

-Sí, me encanta subirme al ferri de Staten Island, al menos una vez al mes cuando voy a Manhattan tomo el ferri. En Forks solo me había subido al bote de pesca de papá.

- Así que a Charlie le gusta la pesca – dijo como para que siguiera contándole.

-Sí, tiene un viejo bote, es pequeño, pero a él le fascina, la pesca es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Siempre que voy a verlo vamos de pesca, aunque siempre se me escapan los pescados. – le dije recordando, el rio.

-Entonces este es tu primer paseo en yate – dijo sonriente.

-Si – le dije sonriéndole.

-Entonces ven aquí, me ayudaras a controlar el timón – me dijo palmeando el asiento para que me sentara junto a él, lo hice sin dudar, estaba muy emocionada.

-¿En serio me dejara ayudarte? – me revolví emocionada en el asiento.

-Absolutamente – me dijo antes de besar mi mano, y colocarla sobre una especie palanca.

-¡Esto es genial! – le dije muy entusiasmada, nunca había soñado con que algún día me subiría a algo como esto y mucho menos controlar el timón.

-Cuando salgamos de los límites del muelle podremos aumentar la velocidad – me dijo mientras me señalaba la pantalla del monitor de coordenadas. Quince minutos después estábamos completamente alejados del muelle. – Muy bien bello ángel, ahora subamos la velocidad – me dijo mientras presionaba unos cuantos botones más y ponía su manos sobre mi mano que estaba sobre la palanca, movió la palanca con nuestras manos y el yate aumento la velocidad.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? – le pregunte curiosa.

-Vamos hacia este punto – me señalo unas coordenadas en unos de los tres monitores y en la parte superior de la pantalla decía; Tiempo estimado de viaje- 55 minutos.

-Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que este controlando el timón, gracias Edward – le dije y bese su mejilla.

-Gracias a ti por estar aquí – me respondió, me beso pero esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, mi corazón latió mas a prisa y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, el me abrazo por la cintura con un solo brazo mientras con el otro de vez en cuando oprimía algunos botones, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho sobre su corazón como en el cine y en la obra, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Continuamos abrazados disfrutando de la vista en un cómodo silencio. Los minutos pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto, ya habíamos llegado al punto que Edward me había señalado en el monitor antes y retrajo la palanca con nuestras manos aun unidas, la velocidad disminuyo hasta que no hubo más movimiento. Edward oprimió los mismos botones que había oprimido en el puerto y por ultimo presiono un botón grande y cuadrado, supongo que el ancla.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo levantándose, me levante también, instintivamente el me paso un brazo por los hombros y yo lo abrace por la cintura, salimos y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, caminamos hasta la barandilla y admiramos el hermoso mar.

- ¿Me mostraras el resto del yate? – le pregunte después de un rato.

-Ven – me dijo tomando mi mano, entramos por la puerta por donde él había entrado para guardar la tarta y me quede con la boca abierta, era como una casa muy lujosa, todo decorado delicadamente en tonos blanco, café y azul celeste, había una enorme sala y en la pared al fondo una televisión plasma que parecía la pantalla de un cine, había un imponente comedor con un impresionante arreglo de flores exóticas y siete sillas, me llamo la atención que fueran siete, siempre pensé que los comedores tenían una cantidad par de sillas, en fin tal vez sea una nueva tendencia de moda. A un lado de la sala había una pista de baile con luces y todo. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la súper equipada cocina, mire hacia la estufa y me di cuenta que el horno estaba encendido.

-Edward, el horno esta encendido – le dije señalándole.

-Es nuestro almuerzo, no creerás que te dejaría pasar hambre, espero que te guste, lo hice yo – me dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso.

-Oh Edward, cocinaste para mí – le dije mientras lo abrazaba, el asintió mientras me rodeaba con sus brazo – Eso es tan dulce de tu parte – le dije y el sonrió, bese cada una de sus mejillas.

-Um, cocinare más a menudo – me dijo riendo.

-Estoy deseosa de comprobar tus artes en la cocina – le dije bromeándolo. Continuamos viendo todo, me señalo donde estaba el baño, había dos en el primer piso, y una puerta que daba a un cuarto utilizado como almacén, llegamos a otra imponente sala, al otro extremo había un billar y cerca había una escalera de caracol blanca como el mármol, pasamos frente a un puerta antes de llegar a las escaleras pero Edward no me dijo que era, supongo que él tampoco sabía.

-Por aquí están las habitaciones – me dijo antes de subir las escaleras, había seis puertas, Edward abrió cada una de las puertas pero no entramos a ninguna de las habitaciones, solo las miramos desde la puerta, supongo que para respetar la privacidad de los dueños del yate. La última de las habitaciones fue mi favorita, estaba pintada de azul y blanco, los mueves eran de madera oscura, muy fina.

-La ultima habitación es la que más me gusto – le dije cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

-Es mi favorita también, ven quiero mostrarte algo – me dijo cuando llegamos al primer piso, fuimos a la parte de atrás y me quede sorprendida cuando vi la enorme piscina.

-Wao, tenía la percepción que esto era como una casa de lujo flotante, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada, esto es como un hotel de lujo flotante. - dije y Edward sonrió. - Porque no me dijiste para traer un bañador – le pregunte admirando todo el lugar.

-En realidad no me atreví, no quería que pensaras mal de mí – me dijo tímidamente.

-Nunca podría pensar mal de ti Edward – le dije abrazándolo, el me correspondió al abrazo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tienes hambre – me pregunto.

-En realidad si – le dije apenada.

-Vamos a comer – me dijo extendiendo su mano para entrelazarla con la mía, caminamos de regreso a la cocina. Iba a ayudarlo pero él no me lo permitió.

-Ve a sentarte – me había dicho, me fui a sentar y me di cuenta que ya la mesa esta puesta, tenía un juego de cubiertos, una copa y un vaso en dos lugares, cinco minutos después el apareció con una bandeja (charola), con la elegancia que lo caracteriza, puso un plato frente a mí y otro en su lugar, lleno las copas de agua de cada uno y sonreí al ver que llenaba los vasos con Coca Cola. Se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, yo estaba a su lado.

-Esto se ve muy bueno – le dije al ver el plato con pasta rotelle y penni (es un tipo de pasta, en verdad el nombre es así), carne molida, cubiertos por queso mozarella y como complemento brócoli.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien – me dijo, saboree el primer bocado y como supuse, estaba delicioso.

-Es la mejor pasta que he probado en mi vida – le dije sinceramente.

-¿En verdad? – pregunto incrédulo.

-Si, en verdad – le dije y continuamos comiendo, me pareció raro que Edward no volviera a hablar, solo me miraba y sonreía mientras comía, me dio la impresión que estaba nervioso. Termine mi plato pero quería un poco más, Edward termino su plato casi al mismo tiempo que yo.- Um, puedo servirme un poco mas de pasta – le pregunte tímidamente.

-No tienes que preguntarlo bello ángel – me dijo mientras se levantaba, se llevo los platos y regreso en menos de un minuto con mas pasta y brócoli para ambos.

-Gracias – le dije cuando puso el plato frente a mí, el me sonrió y comimos en silencio.

-Iré por la tarta – dijo Edward, si definitivamente estaba nervioso, intentaría averiguar el porqué después del postre. Edward regreso con un plato con un enorme pedazo de tarta y dos cucharas, sonreí al ver que también el hecho de compartir el postre se estaba volviendo una costumbre.-Mis felicitaciones al chef – dijo Edward sonriendo cuando le di la primera cucharada de tarta.

-Me alegra que te guste - Seguimos dándonos postre él unos al otro hasta terminar.

-¿Quieres ver el crepúsculo? – me pregunto Edward poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome su mano.

-Es mi parte favorita del día – dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba su mano.

-La mía también – me dijo cuando salimos a la proa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

-Es hermoso – le dije admirando la belleza del paisaje frente a nosotros.

-No es nada comparado contigo. – me dijo y sin darme cuenta estábamos frente a frente -Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte – me dijo y se sonrojo fuertemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

-Si Edward – dije en un susurro para animarlo a continuar, nuestros ojos se encontraron y el hablo.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi mi mundo se detuvo para luego comenzar a girar en torno a ti. Eres la persona más increíble, noble, inteligente, sencilla, dulce, sincera, desinteresada, hermosa, preciosa que he conocido. Sé que solo nos conocemos hace tres días pero desde que te vi tú ocupas todos mis pensamientos, inclusive mis sueños. Lo que quiero decir es que, estoy irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti –mi corazón latía desbocado a este momento, sentía el sonrojo por mis mejillas, su mirada me tenia atrapada - Tal vez pienses que soy un loco obsesivo, y sé que no soy digno de ti pero…

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi – le dije, el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me pregunto.

-¡Sí! – dije entusiasmada, feliz y eufórica. Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla y la deslizo hasta mi cuello, puso su otra mano en mí espalada, a la altura de mi cintura y me acerco a su glorioso cuerpo, puse mis manos sobre su pecho todo el tiempo mirándonos a los ojos, acerco su rostro al mío, estábamos a centímetros, su dulce aliento me embriagaba y sus ojos me hipnotizaba, nuestros ojos se cerraron a la par y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, sus labios eran dulces, tenían el mejor sabor que había probado en mi vida, era como había imaginado mi primer beso, tierno, dulce y amoroso, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos a la perfección, lleve mis manos a su nuca y las entrelace en su sedoso cabello. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, lo concedí gustosa, su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y danzaron en una sincronía única, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

-Este ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida, eres mi bello ángel – dijo Edward, ahora estábamos abrazados y mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

-Fue maravilloso – dije yo, me sentía en las nubes.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad – dijo Edward. –Quiero darte algo para que siempre me recuerdes, cierra los ojos – dijo Edward, lo hice y sentí como se alejo, podría decir que estaba corriendo, regreso segundos después, sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello y sentí como me ponía un collar, retiro las manos – Abre tus preciosos ojos bello ángel – me dijo y así lo hice.

-Edward – dije con sorpresa cuando vi el precioso pendiente en forma de corazón (_Ver__en mi perfil_) que colgaba de mi cuello – No tenias que hacerlo – le dije, era muy fino, podía asegurar que era muy costoso.

-Quiero que recuerdes que mi corazón está junto al tuyo, siempre. – me dijo pegándome a su cuerpo de nuevo.

-No necesito nada que me lo recuerde, siempre estás en mis pensamientos, pero gracias por tan hermoso regalo novio mío – le dije, el sonrió y volvimos a besarnos mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte y daba paso a la luna….

* * *

¿Valió la pena la espera?

**Pasen a ver los conjuntos a mi perfil.**

_En el próximo capi tendremos EPOV. _

Quiero darle las **gracias** a la **mejor escritora**: **TROYIS **por su apoyo, su preocupación y por darme ánimos. Y a todas las que me escribieron para saber sobre mí en este mes de ausencia.

_Ya tengo 63 REVIEWS, eso me emociona mucho. Me encanta cuando me dejan reviews, me gusta que me digan que les pareció el capi._

**Denle al botoncito verde por fis.**

**Por favor, sugiéranme nombres de sus abuelas, tías, madrinas o personas de esa edad que les caigan re-bien.**

---------------.

* Mettuchen Mall - **(No existe)** es un centro comercial de mi imaginación. Lo imagine como un lugar tranquilo, como un lugar al que Bella adoraría ir por su tranquilidad y sencillez.

El condado de _Mettuchen, New Jersey_ **si existe**, y queda a 20 minutos de _Statend Island_, _New York City_.

**Australia – película que estreno en cines en diciembre 2008, protagonizada por Nicole Kidman y Hugh Jackman. Yo solo jugué con la fecha pues el fic se está desarrollando en el año 2008. Puse la sinopsis de wikipedia porque quería que pareciera que Bella nos está contando la película. Además que compre la peli con la intención de narrársela pero tuve que devolverla porque me salió defectuosa.

***Chef Broadway - **(No existe) **es un teatro y restaurante de mi imaginación. Lo imagine como un lugar caro y ostentoso, un lugar al que Edward está acostumbrado y que a Bella le parece espectacular.

****Hamlet – obra de William Shakespeare. La obra se estuvo presentando en Broadway desde principios del 2009 hasta el último fin de semana del pasado mes de noviembre, fue protagonizada por Jude Law. Puse la sinopsis de wikipedia porque al igual que para la película (Australia) quería que pareciera que Bella nos está contando la obra según se va desarrollando. Aclaro que no he visto la obra, lo que se de ella lo he leído en las reseñas de la prensa.

_**Agradecida por su apoyo siempre. Nos leemos.**_


	10. Somos Novios

_DISCLAIMER__: Los personajes son de la gran __**S.M**__. La historia es mía. Probablemente aparezcan parte de los textos o de las situaciones de la historia original, también podrían aparecer situaciones, lugares, etc. que sean ficticios. __En esta historia hay personajes inventados.__ Si tienen duda con lo que sea o si alguna palabra no les parce familiar o si ven un error me escriben. _

**CAPI: SOMOS NOVIOS**

**EDWARD - POV**

Estaba en el quirófano preparándome para hacer un cateterismo. El sólo recordar la dulce voz de mi bello ángel me hacia sonreír como bobo, estaba impaciente y loco porque fueran las 6:30 de la tarde, para mi mala suerte apenas eran la 1:45 de la tarde. Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme y darle las instrucciones finales a mi equipo de trabajo.

-Atención equipo, tenemos un cateterismo que realizar. Este procedimiento se realiza para corregir fallas de las arterias coronarias (arterias del corazón) que pueden terminar en un ataque al corazón. Por lo general se hace por las arterias de las piernas o la ingle. – les oriente, aunque algunos de ellos llevaban más tiempo en este hospital que yo, la responsabilidad ante un paciente es inmensa – El procedimiento tendrá una duración aproximada de 30 a 40 minutos - Gracias a Dios, pensé- siempre y cuando no se presente, complicaciones. – me puse mi cubre bocas, ya estaba listo.

-Muy bien, comencemos, bisturí – le dije a la enfermera. Comencé el procedimiento, para mi suerte y la del paciente, todo iba bien. Exactamente 40 minutos después habíamos terminado con el procedimiento, todo salió perfectamente. Me quite los guantes y el cubre bocas.

-Solo requerirá una hospitalización de 24 horas – le dije a las enfermeras que llevarían el paciente al área de recuperación para procedimientos de esta clase mientras escribía en el expediente del paciente – El doctor Muñiz estará de turno mañana, ya hable con él, le dará de alta mañana. Si hay alguna complicación me llaman inmediatamente. Pueden llevárselo – les dije al tiempo que le entregaba el expediente a una de las enfermeras y salía del quirófano para lavarme. Cuando termine di mi última ronda a mis pacientes y me fui de vuelta a mi oficina, los viernes nunca citaba pacientes, sólo hacia procedimientos menores y los pendientes de tipo administrativo.

-¿Cómo va tú tarde Mayte? – le pregunte a mi amable secretaria cuando entre a la oficina.

-Organizando muchas consultas para la próxima semana – me respondió sonriendo, Mayte era una señora de 58 años muy eficiente en su trabajo, papá no pudo recomendarme una mejor secretaria. Cuando me senté en mi cómoda silla me percate que tenía correspondencia pendiente, entre las cartas había una revista médica, comencé a pasar las páginas sin ningún interés cuando una página en particular llamo mi atención. Era la publicidad de una obra de teatro, mi favorita, Hamlet, una idea hizo click en mi cabeza. Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y marque el número del conocido lugar.

-Chef Broadway, buenas tardes, le habla Nicole en que puedo servirle – saludo una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes Nicole, le habla el doctor Edward Cullen. Me interesa saber si hay alguna reservación a nombre de Cullen o Hale – pregunte, quería asegurarme que mi familia no me sorprendiera y se aparecieran a mitad de cena, arruinarían mi momento con mi bello ángel. No me avergonzaba que me vieran con mi bello ángel, al contrario, me sentía muy orgulloso pero no era tiempo de presentarle a mi familia.

-No señor, no hay ninguna reservación a nombre de Cullen o Hale – me respondió cortésmente la mujer. Salte de alegría en mi silla.

-Perfecto, resérveme la mejor y más intima mesa para mañana a las 6:30 de la tarde, también necesito dos taquillas para Hamlet, es estrictamente necesario que me reserve el balcón I – ordene y escuche como tecleaba en el computador.

-La reservación esta lista, podemos enviarle los boletos por e-mail o puede pasar a recogerlos si gusta – dijo la mujer.

-Pasare a recogerlos mañana a las 2:30, quisiera hacer otras peticiones especiales pero se las hare al gerente mañana, quiero hablar con él personalmente, muchas gracias por su ayuda – le dije antes de colgar.

-Gracias por escogernos, buenas tardes – escuche que dijo la chica antes de colgar. Pase la siguiente media hora terminando pendientes, cuando termine recogí mis cosas y me cambie el uniforme de cirugía por mi traje, me despedí me Mayte y fui hasta la oficina de mi padre para despedirme y dejarle unos papeles.

-Buenas tardes Eleonor, ¿esta papá? – salude a la secretaria de papá quien era contemporánea con Mayte.

-Buenas tardes doctor Cullen, el doctor Cullen está en su oficina – me saludo amablemente, me hacía reír siempre que me decía "doctor" ella al igual que Mayte nos había visto crecer a mí y a mis hermanos.

-Edward, Eleonor, llámame Edward – le dije lo mismo que le había dicho muchas veces, Eleonor al igual que Mayte era estrictamente profesional y dentro del hospital era doctor Cullen y fuera de este era sólo Edward.

-Solo cuando no estemos en el hospital doctor Cullen – me respondió lo mismo de siempre, me reí mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de mi padre y toque la puerta.

-Pase – escuche decir a mi padre.

-Hola papá, sólo vine a entregarte estos papeles ya me voy – le dije.

-Hijo, ¿paso algo?, te vez, diferente – me dijo mi padre mirándome minuciosamente.

-No, porque – le respondí extrañado ante su escrutinio.

-Es que, te ves muy contento, radiante, no sé, nunca te había visto así – me dijo sinceramente, supe de inmediato a que debía el cambio pero prefería no decirle nada a mi familia, no hasta que estuviera completamente seguro sobre qué era lo que sentía y si todo esto era real, y no un simple sueño. Por primera vez quería sentirme feliz y que todos se sintieran tan felices como yo, no quería decepcionar nunca más a mi familia.

-No lo sé papá, tal vez sea que todos mis pacientes se han recuperado satisfactoriamente – le dije intentando zanjar el tema.

-Bueno, te entiendo, esta carrera es muy gratificante – me dijo orgullo, a pesar de todas mis locuras mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de mi porque de sus 5 hijos el único que siguió sus pasos fui yo.

-Ya me voy – le dije, quería salir corriendo para ir por Bella.

-Hijo, tu madre te extraña, porque no vas mañana y desayunas con nosotros – me dijo y no pude negarme, hacia más de un mes que no iba a visitar a mi madre.

-Está bien, estaré allí a las 9:30 – le dije.

-Se lo diré a tu madre – me dijo.

-Nos vemos mañana papá- le dije antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate hijo, te quiero – me dijo sonriendo, le sonreí de vuelta y me fui, camine hacia el estacionamiento y me subí a mi volvo, conduje a toda velocidad para llegar a mi departamento lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegue al departamento corrí a mi cuarto para ducharme y buscar la ropa que usaría esta noche, no quería decepcionar a Bella, ella no es como las mujeres con las que estoy acostumbrado a salir, me di un relajante baño de agua caliente, salí de la ducha con una toalla sujetada en mi cintura y me fui al closet, escogí unos jeans azul oscuro y un suéter chocolate que usaría con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y unos zapatos café, me vestí y me puse un poco de loción, mi reloj y no perdí el tiempo con mi cabello, lo deje igual que siempre. Me di cuenta que era la primera vez que sólo me preocupaba por no decepcionar a una chica, no por si tenía condones o por el lugar a donde iría, sonreí ante mi descubrimiento y tome el ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento, me subí a mi volvo y conduje a toda velocidad hacia la casa de mi bello ángel, sonreí al tener ese pensamiento tan posesivo, definitivamente esta chica me tiene loco, llegue a su edificio diez minutos antes, diablos, tendría que esperar para verla, al menos eran 10 minutos, mire el reloj, habían pasado 5 minutos, no aguantaba más, baje del auto y entre al edificio.

-Buenas tardes – le dije al guardia de seguridad que hacía de portero.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿a quién visitara? – me pregunto.

-Isabella Swan – le dije impaciente, el verifico la lista de visitantes.

-Sí, aquí esta, puede pasar – me dijo, agradecí que Bella me hubiese puesta en su lista de visitantes sin habérselo pedido. Subí al ascensor y en menos de un minuto estaba frente a su puerta tocando el timbre, escuche sus delicados pasos y entonces frente a mí se presento un ángel, mi bello ángel

-¡Edward! – dijo y parecía emocionada mientras saltaba a mis brazos y me abrazaba, escondió su hermosa cara en mi pecho, le correspondí el abrazo gustoso y la rodee con mis brazos. Su cuerpo presionado contra el mío era una sensación única, ella era una diosa y su cuerpo se sentía esculpido por los dioses, sus curvas podrían matar a cualquiera, y ciertamente, yo estaría gustoso de morir en ellas, definitivamente, ella es perfecta.

-Bello ángel, te extrañe tanto – susurre mientras apretaba mi abrazo a su alrededor y besaba sus cabellos, me encantaba su cabello largo, y su olor a fresas y a fresias me volvía mas adicto a ella.

–Yo también te extrañe – me respondió en un susurro, no quedamos un momento abrazados, sin decir nada, sólo rompimos el abrazo para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Estas preciosa – le dije mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mis labios y la besaba, pude ver como un hermoso rubor inundaba sus mejillas. Se veía preciosa con esa blusa verde esmeralda, que era de una tela suave, y esos skinny pants (_pop_ _over jeans, son unos jeans de tela suave_,) de color gris claro se apretaban a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir envidia de ellos, calzaba unas ballerinas plateadas (_conjunto completo en mi perfil_) que me revelaban su verdadera estatura. Me sorprendió y me encanto que no llevara maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo en los labios, su piel era como la más fina porcelana. Bella era una mujer sencilla, lo supe al ver su reloj y los pequeños y sencillos aretes que llevaba.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo – me respondió tímidamente, me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba –Pasa por favor – me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala –Siéntate, voy por mi bolso y un abrigo – me dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo, me dije que su apartamento era muy cálido y acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de crema combinando con los muebles color caoba, todo era muy bonito pero sencillo a la vez, el apartamento irradiaba paz y alegría, seguí mirando a mi alrededor y vi que en el comedor estaba el arreglo de flores que le había enviado en la tarde, sonreí al ver que era exactamente como lo había pedido, unos pasos me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. – Gracias por las flores, están hermosas, pero no tenías que hacerlo. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me señalo la mesa para que viera el hermoso arreglo, su gratitud me lleno el pecho de calidez, eran tan sincera y verdadera, sensación que había experimentados pocas veces y con muy pero que muy pocas personas.

Me levante y camine hasta ella.

-Me alegra que te gustaran, pero nada es tan hermoso como tú – le respondí entrelazando nuestras manos a la vez que acariciaba su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía. Caminamos hacia la puerta, apago la luz antes de salir dejando sólo una pequeña lámpara prendida, cerró la puerta y caminamos hacia el ascensor, saludamos al guardia de seguridad al pasar por el lobby. Antes de salir del edificio vi que se iba a poner el abrigo, me apresure a ayudarle con el abrigo y salimos fuera del edificio, abrí la puerta del auto para ella.

-Gracias – me dijo cuando se subió al auto, rodee el auto y me subí al asiento del piloto. Encendí el auto y comenzó a sonar "Here Comes The Sun" de los Beatles. Volví a entrelazar nuestras manos. – ¿Te gustan los Beatles? – me pregunto.

-Sí, están en mi lista de favoritos – le dije.

-También están en mi lista de favoritos – me dijo.

-Tenemos los mismos gustos de música – dije sonriente.

-Toma la salida 58 – me dijo cuando nos aproximábamos por la autopista hacia New Jersey.

-¿Cuál es tu pizza favorita? – le pregunte cuando salimos de la autopista.

-La pizza en general me gusta toda, pero mi favorita es la Stuffed Crust con pepperoni – me respondió y no pude evitar reír ante la coincidencia.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto.

- La Stuffed Crust con pepperoni es mi pizza favorita también – le respondí y ambos reímos.

-Um, veamos si las similitudes continúan, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – me pregunto.

-La italiana – le respondí y esta vez ella se echo a reír.

-También es mi comida favorita – me respondió – Dobla a la derecha en el próximo semáforo.- me dijo señalándome, lo hice y dos minutos más tarde estábamos en el estacionamiento, me baje del auto para abrir su puerta, pude ver que estaba a punto de abrirla, me di cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a que le abrieran la puerta del auto, tendría que acostumbrarse, le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella la tomo.

-Gracias – me dijo y yo solo pude sonreír, la tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta del centro comercial.

-Es un lugar muy agradable, me gusta – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras eléctricas para llegar al segundo piso, a la plazoleta de restaurantes, supuse. El lugar me agradaba porque no había demasiada gente, ni gente revoloteando como loca, o mucho peor, gente mirándome y pretendiendo conocerme.

-¿En verdad te gusta? – me pregunto, parecía dudosa. Como podía dudarlo, acaso no se daba cuenta que si ella me pide que valla al infierno iría feliz solo por complacerla.

-Bello ángel, como no va a gustarme si estas tu aquí – le dije acariciando su sedoso cabello mientras subíamos al segundo piso, sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo con ese hermoso rubor, demasiado rápido la escalera eléctrica llego a su fin. En la plazoleta había mesas y varios restaurantes de comida rápida, en el otro extremo estaban las puertas de los restaurantes de comidas mas especializadas como Pizza Hut, Chili's, Ponderosa y V-Sport. Abrí la puerta para ella y esperamos a que el mesero nos indicara donde sentarnos.

-Buenas noches, soy Alfonso y seré su mesero esta noche – se presento un chico de unos 20 años, mirando muy sonriente a MI bello ángel, puse mi mano libre en su pequeña cintura y lo mire fijamente para que se diera cuenta que su vida corría peligro si continuaba mirándola de esa manera un minuto más.

-Buenas noches, una mesa para dos por favor – le dije con voz molesta y cortante, sentí a mi bello ángel encogerse a mi lado, esperaba no haberla asustado.

-Síganme por favor – pidió el imbécil, lo seguimos y nos llevo al centro del restaurante.

-Tiene algo más privado – hable señalándole el lado izquierdo del restaurante, el imbécil había captado el mensaje y ahora pareció asustado, nos guio a la mesa que quería. Ayude a mi bello ángel a quitarse el abrigo y lo colgué en el espaldar de la silla. El chico iba a sacar la silla para mí bello ángel pero no se lo permití, en un rápido movimiento casi quite la silla de la mano del chico y la saque para mi bello ángel, me sonrió en agradecimiento, me encantaba su sonrisa, me quite el abrigo y lo colgué en el espaldar de la silla, el mesero estaba mirando a MI ángel nuevamente, me estaba sacando de mis casillas, lo mire de mala manera para que entendiera el mensaje, en verdad su vida corría peligro, me senté en la silla que estaba en el lado de la mesa junto a mi bello ángel y volví a entrelazar nuestras manos.

-Esta noche tenemos en oferta especial la Big New Yorker con un ingrediente por $13.99. Estos son sus menús, ¿qué van a tomar? - Pregunto el molesto mesero sacando su libreta de notas.

-Bella – le dije pronunciando bella en vez de Bel-la, esperaba que no me corrigiera.

-Una Coca Cola por favor – pidió.

-Que sean dos – dije sin apartar mis ojos de los de mi bello ángel.

-Entonces dos Coca Colas, volveré en un rato para tomar su orden – dijo el mesero y desapareció de nuestro lado, gracias a Dios. Desde este ángulo del restaurante había una bonita vista, se veían las luces de las casas, edificios alrededor y, un pequeño parque.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mi bello ángel, por primera vez a acaricio mi mano y mi corazón salto de alegría.

-Perfectamente – dije besando su mano, me encantaba como se estremecía cada vez que yo besaba su mano, -Que te parece si pedimos como aperitivo un servicio de palitos de pan con queso y salsa y como plato fuerte una Stuffed Crust con peperonni – le pregunte sin mirar el menú.

-Edward podemos probar algo distinto, no te preocupes por mí – me dijo y pude ver el hermoso rubor adornar sus mejillas.

-Bello ángel, por favor, pide lo que quieras. – le dije haciendo un puchero, eso siempre funcionaba.

-Eh – me respondió mirándome la boca, eso me hizo sentir engreído.

-Que te parece si yo me encargo de hacer el pedido – le pregunte y asintió. Nos miramos a los ojos, alguien tosió despertándonos de nuestro momento.

-Sus Coca Colas – dijo el mesero poniendo un vaso de cristal con Coca Cola frente a cada uno. – Ya saben que van a pedir. – dijo el mesero sacando su libreta de notas.

-Sí, como aperitivo unos palitos de pan con queso y salsa y como plato fuerte una Stuffed Crust con peperonni – ordene sin mirar al mesero.

-Enseguida traigo los palitos de pan y la pizza estará en 20 minutos – dijo el mesero y se fue rápidamente.

-Que te parece si jugamos a las veinte preguntas – le dije acariciando su mano, esperaba no parecer estúpido, sentí mi cara sonrojarse.

-Me parece estupendo – me dijo entusiasmada.

-Bien, empecemos, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – pregunte y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Um, el azul, pero – me respondió pero dudo.

-¿Pero? – le pregunte para animarla.

-Pues, tengo dos colores favoritos – me dijo.

-¿Y cuál es tu otro color favorito? – pregunte.

-El verde – me dijo y sus mejillas se colorearon. – Es mi turno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito? – me pregunto.

-También tengo dos favoritos, el azul y el chocolate – le dije sonriendo al recordar lo espectacular que le quedaba el vestido azul que llevaba anoche y sus hermosos ojos.

-Coincidimos en el azul, ¿Dónde estudiaste? – me pregunto.

-Estudie en la Escuela de Medicina de Hardvard – le respondí.

-Wao, Hardvard – me dije y parecía emocionada.

-Y tú, donde estudiaste – le pregunte.

-En la NYU – me respondió.

-Sus palitos de pan con queso y salsa – nos interrumpió el mesero, dejo nuestro aperitivo en el medio de la mesa y se fue.

-Las damas primero – le dije haciéndole señas para que tomara un palito de pan, agarro el palito de pan, lo mojo en la salsa y se lo lleve a la boca, eso simple gesto hizo que mis pantalones se volvieran pequeños, agarre un palito de pan, lo moje en la salsa y me lo lleve a la boca tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Están muy buenos – me dijo y asentí.

-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños? – pregunte antes de comer otro palito de pan.

-El 13 de septiembre, y ¿el tuyo? – me pregunto.

-El 20 de junio – le dije antes de tomar un sorbo de Coca Cola.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto.

-24 – dije sonriente - ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?- pregunte

-Me fascina el bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate, ¿y el tuyo? – me pregunto.

- El bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate también – ambos reímos ante la coincidencia. Terminamos los palitos de pan con queso y salsa y seguimos haciéndonos preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? – me pregunto.

-Hamlet - le respondí algo tímido, nunca ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido, que eran muchas, me había preguntado algo como eso.

-Hamlet es uno de mis favoritos, en realidad todas las obras de Shakespeare me gustan– me dijo y no pude disimular la alegría que sentí.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu libro favorito? – le pregunte.

-Sentido y Sensibilidad – me respondió – Soy fanática de Jane Austen.- dijo muy segura.

-Me agrada la ternura y sencillez que expresa en sus libros – le respondí sonriente. Ella era hermosa e inteligente, la combinación perfecta.

-¿Cuál fue tu primer trabajo? – me pregunto y me puse rígido en mi asiento, no me esperaba esa pregunta, eso solo me confirmó una cosa, ella no tenía idea de quién era yo o mi familia.

-Eh, yo…trabaje como asistente del departamento de enfermería.- mentí sintiendo miedo, mi primer trabajo había sido ser doctor. No quería perderla, si ella se enteraba de quien era en realidad se interesaría mas en lo que tengo que en mi y no podía permitir eso, sabía que tenía que decirle acerca de mi vida pasada y mi familia pero aún no era el momento.

-Tu turno – me dijo sonriendo.

-Eh, ¿Cuál fue tu primer trabajo? – pregunte todavía nervioso.

-Trabaje como mesera en la cafetería de Forks – me dijo con toda naturalidad, las mujeres con las que había salido jamás hubiesen dicho algo como eso, creo que primero las mataban antes de admitir algo como eso. -¿Escribes con tu mano derecha o con la izquierda? – me pregunto riendo y me uní a sus risas.

-Con la derecha – respondí riendo, me relaje de nuevo al ver su hermosa sonrisa. -¿Y tú, con cual mano escribes? – le pregunte sonriendo.

-Con la derecha, otra coincidencia – me dijo y ambos volvimos a reír.

-Su pizza – dijo el mesero poniendo la pizza sobre la mesa, relleno nuestros vasos con Coca Colas y se fue.

-Mmm – dijo mi bello ángel yo cuando se llevo el primer pedazo de pizza a la boca, me torcí en mis pantalones. ¡EDWARD CONTROLATE!, me regañe a mí mismo.

-Está excelente – dije después de comer el primer pedazo. Comimos nuestra pizza entre preguntas y risas, mi bello ángel quedo llena con el tercer pedazo, yo me comí los otros cinco.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo eso – me dijo bromeándome.

-Tú me ayudaste – me defendí y ella rio – Que te parece si pedimos un bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate – le dije.

-Estoy llena, como es posible que sigas teniendo hambre – me dijo y le hice un puchero para convencerla, me miro atentamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Quería compartir el postre contigo – le respondí con voz dulce.

-Está bien – me dijo, sonreí y le hice señas al mesero que se acerco y recogió los platos.

-Quisiéramos un bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate y dos cucharas – ordene, el mesero tomo la nota y se fue.

-Eres tan preciosa – le dije acariciando su mejilla, nuestros ojos se conectaron y todo desapareció, una garganta aclarándose nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Su postre – dijo el mesero dejando el bizcocho (cake, pastel) de chocolate sobre la mesa y nuestras dos cucharas. Tome mi chuchara y le ofrecí un poco del bizcocho (cake, pastel), mi bello ángel acepto y parecía gustosa por eso.

-Esta delicioso – me dijo y esta vez fue ella quien me dio el postre, acepte gustoso. Continuamos dándonos bizcocho (cake, pastel) el uno al otro hasta terminarlo. Una vez terminamos pedí la cuenta, mi bello ángel intentaba pagar pero eso jamás se lo permitiría.

-Edward por favor – me insistió una vez más.

-No – dije simplemente en tono autoritario.

-Entonces al menos puedo dar la propina – me dijo.

-Como si se la mereciera – susurre bajito para que no me escuchara, en verdad el estúpido mesero me saco de mis casillas.

-Edward – empezó a decir pero no la deje terminar.

-Bello ángel, ya te dije que no vas a pagar absolutamente nada – dije mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con mis pulgares, se estremeció ante mi tacto, -Entendido – le dije con voz dulce pero autoritaria.

-Aja – fue lo único que me dijo, pague y solo por complacerle le deje una propina al estúpido del mesero, le tome de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el cine.

-Entonces bello ángel, ¿cual película vamos a ver? – le pregunte y coloque mi mano en su cintura acercándola mas a mi cuando vi a un par de idiotas mirándola embobados.

-Eh…pues…no se a ti…pero… a mi…me gustaría ver **Australia – me dijo tímidamente.

-Australia será – dije y nos acercamos a la taquilla.

-Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarlos – dijo el chico que vendía los boletos.

-Buenas noches, dos boletos para Australia por favor – pedí, el chico le dio los boletos y caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada del cine.

-Quieres algo – le pregunte cuando pasamos frente a la tienda de palomitas y dulces.

-No, acabamos de comer, no quiero nada – me dijo, no pude evitar sonreír y besar sus cabellos, ella era tan tierna.

-Está bien, vamos – le dije, caminamos hasta la sala y para nuestra suerte conseguimos unos asientos excelentes pues no había mucha gente, tal vez quince o veinte personas. La película aún no comenzaba, estaban pasando los avances de los próximos estrenos. Ame este cine cuando me di cuenta que a los asientos se les levantaba el apoyabrazos, levante el apoyabrazos de su asiento, estábamos uno al lado del otro. Dios bendiga al diseñador de interiores de este cine.

-Deje mi abrigo en Pizza Hut, iré a buscarlo – dijo de pronto mi bello ángel.

-Lo tengo justo aquí – le dije mostrándole el abrigo, se lo puse y la rodee con mis brazos para que no sintiera frio, mi bello ángel recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sobre mi corazón, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, se sentía tan bien teniéndola así, abrazada. Mi bello ángel busco una de mis manos y la entrelazo con la suya, ese simple tacto me tranquilizo. Nuestras manos unidas descansaban en mi regazo.

-Gracias – me dijo y bese sus cabellos nuevamente, saque mi abrigo y lo coloque sobre ella como si fuera un manta. –Te dará frio – me dijo como siempre preocupada por mí, me encantaba eso de ella.

-No tengo frio – le dije para tranquilizarla y era verdad, mientras volvía a entrelazar nuestras manos. La película comenzó _(Sinopsis de wikipedia);_

_En los preámbulos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en septiembre de 1939, una aristócrata inglesa, Lady Sarah Ashley (__Nicole Kidman__) viaja al lejano continente para encontrarse con su marido y vender una extensa propiedad ganadera del tamaño de __Bélgica__ llamada __Faraway Downs__. Al llegar al desolado lugar ubicado en las cercanías de puerto Darwin, encuentra a su esposo muerto aparentemente por algún aborigen en unas ciénagas. El supuesto asesino que aparece como culpable es un aborigen llamado King George. _

_La propiedad está administrada por Fletcher (__David Wenham__), una especie de capataz que además ha concebido un hijo con una aborigen, llamado Nullah (__Brandon Walters__) el cual ya tiene 14 años y es quien abre la historia en forma retrospectiva al inicio del filme. Nullah es parte de las llamadas __generaciones perdidas__ australianas (mezcla de blanco con aborigen)._

_Fletcher abusa de su autoridad con los aborígenes, a quienes desprecia y considera sub-humanos y Lady Ashley lo despide por sus reiterados abusos y principalmente por traspasar ganado a King Carney, un hacendado antagonista de la región y que tiene la hegemonía económica del norte australiano._

_Fletcher se retira y junto a él, todos sus hombres, dejando la hacienda sin hombres para arrear miles de cabezas de ganado que están dispersas en las praderas. Sólo queda un __contable__, un hombre dado a la bebida llamado Kipling Flynn._

Unos quince minutos después el protagonista apareció y en la sala se escucho un suspiro general del público femenino, me sentí engreído que mi bello ángel no formara parte del grupo y di gracias a dios por eso, ya había tenido mi cuota de celos por esta noche, y estaba seguro que no soportaría una dosis más. Me sorprendió ese pensamiento, que me estaba haciendo Isabella Swan que me tenía en este estado, a decir verdad nunca había sentido celos por nadie que no fuera mi familia, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido me habían hecho sentir lo que esta hermosa criatura me hace. Decidí analizar ese sentimiento más tarde, ahora disfrutaría de la película con este bello ángel que tengo abrazada.

_Afortunadamente Lady Ashley conoce a un aguerrido capataz, a quien llaman Drover (__Hugh Jackman__), un hombre muy al estilo del machismo del ambiente australiano al que se une para salvar la tierra que ha heredado. Nullah pone la nota dulce en la historia al conquistar el corazón de la alguna vez aristocrática Lady Ashley._

-¿Que pasa bello ángel?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿no te gusta la película? – hable desesperado al notar que estaba llorando, una sola de sus lagrimas me producía un dolor insoportable, quería borrar sus lagrimas costase lo que costase, cosa que me sorprendió enormemente.

-Estoy bien, es muy triste lo que le pasó a su mamá – me respondió y respire tranquilo nuevamente, así que mi bello ángel era muy sentimental, limpie sus lágrimas y bese sus cabellos, eso pareció tranquilizarla y seguimos viendo la película tranquilamente.

_Nullah, además, debido a su mezcla entre blanco y aborigen tiene a Gulapa (__David Gulpilil__) como abuelo, un anciano aborigen a quien llaman __King George__, él cual vive ermitaño en un alcantilado y que está comunicado con Nullah por medios no muy claros para el espectador. Lady Ashley decide continuar con el trabajo de su extinto esposo y llevar las reses a Darwin para hacer negocios con el ejército australiano que necesita carne en pie para sus tropas. Debido al testimonio de Nullah quien había visto el cuerpo de Sir Ashley en las ciénagas cuando estaba sumergido, Lady Ashley sospecha de que su esposo no había sido asesinado por aborígenes, sino que por un blanco._

_Juntos, Ashley, Droover, Kipling Flyn, el cocinero chino Sing Song y Nullah se embarcan en un viaje a través de cientos de kilómetros en una de las más bellas e inolvidables tierras, donde se verán acosados por Fletcher y sus hombres bajo las órdenes de Carney para impedir que las reses lleguen a destino. En algún momento, deberán atravesar un terrible desierto y contarán con la ayuda de Gulapa para atravesarlo. En medio de la travesía, Lady Ashley se siente atraída a Drover y se establece una relación personal entre ellos._

_Cuando llegan con las reses a __Darwin__, Carney no puede creer que Lady Ashley y Drover hayan podido atravesar el terrible desierto con miles de reses y no puede concretar el negocio con el ejército ya que Ashley las embarca primero que Carney ganando el contrato._

De vez en cuando besaba su frente y sus cabellos, no podía evitarlo. Me sentía tan bien estando abrazado a ella, era como si estuviese hecha para ser abrazada por mí, esperaba que Bella se sintiera de la misma manera. Su perfume de fresas y freisas era maravilloso, era angelical, delicado, romántico y a la vez tierno, desde que la había conocido, su olor se había convertido en mi favorito en todo el mundo. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus hermosos ojos, apreté mi abrazo para reconfortarla cuando;

_Nullah es atrapado por la policía por ser mestizo y enviado a una isla de misioneros para educarlo como blanco y Fletcher asesina a Carney haciéndole aparecer como víctima de un ataque de cocodrilos y asume la fortuna y bienes de Carney casándose con Catherine, una de las hijas de éste._

_Sin embargo, los japoneses traen la guerra a Australia y todos quedan atrapados en el bombardeo aéreo de la ciudad de Darwin inmediatamente después del ataque a __Pearl Harbor__. En medio del caos dejado por el bombardeo, Drover rescata a Nullah perdiendo a Magiri, su mano derecha en sus aventuras y Fletcher es asesinado por Gulapa cuando este intenta disparar con un rifle a Nullah._

_Finalmente Drover y Ashley se casan y cuando se llevan a Nullah, este opta por seguir el __camino de la tierra__ junto a Gulapa en pos de la sangre de sus antepasados._

La película terminó y limpie las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de rosa, ella era una tan delicada y tan sentimental que me encargaría que nunca nada ni nadie la hiciera llorar. Nos quedamos abrazados mientras los créditos aparecían en la pantalla y la poca gente que estaba en la sala se dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida. Nos levantamos cuando ya casi todos habían salido.

-La película fue excelente – me dijo cuando salimos del cine.

-Sí, fue muy buena, aunque no me gusto la parte que te hizo llorar – dije un poco tenso, una sola de sus lagrimas me partía el corazón, la próxima película que veamos será de comedia.

-Lo siento, es una tontería pero no pude evitarlo – me respondió en un susurro mirando al suelo, parecía avergonzada.

-Bello ángel – nos detuve y tome su mentón en mis manos y la hice verme a los ojos - No tienes porque disculparte, es sólo que no quiero que estés triste, me rompe el corazón verte llorar, no sabes cómo me sentí – le dije, ella pareció relajarse y sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta – Me encanta cuando sonríes. – le dije.

-A mí también me encanta cuando tu sonríes – me dijo tímidamente, acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, estábamos tan cerca, ya anhelaba con toda mi alma y corazón besarla, y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca;

-¡Doctor Cullen! – grito un niño y nos hizo saltar, nos giramos para ver y frente a nosotros estaba el hermanito de una de mis pacientes.

-Hola Jonathan, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu hermanita? – salude al pequeño agachándome a su altura.

- Amanda está muy bien y yo también, ¡ya podemos jugar sin que se enferme! Mi mamá dice que si no es por usted ella no estaría con nosotros – dijo el niño muy alegre y me sentí dichoso de contribuir a la felicidad de su familia.

-Tu hermanita es muy fuerte, eso ayudo mucho – le respondí al pequeño.

-Mi papá dijo que usted salvo a Amanda – dijo el niño, en ese instante sus padres y su hermanita se acercaron a nosotros.

-Jonathan que te he dicho sobre alejarte, que haces molestando al doctor – le reprendió su madre.

-Hola doctor Cullen, ¿como esta? – me saludo Jensen, el padre de Jonathan y Amanda, estrechando mi mano.

-Muy bien, me alegra volver a verlos, Amanda veo que estas muy bien – le dije a la pequeña acariciando su cabecita.

-Sip, ya puedo jugar y no me enfermo – dijo entusiasmada, tome la mano de mi bello ángel y la coloque a mi lado.

-Bella – por primera vez desde que nos conocimos le decía Bel-la y no bella, el bella era solo para y no estaba dispuesta compartirlo con nadie – Amanda fue mi paciente desde que nació, ellos son Brenda y Jensen Larksen – los presente, con ellos no había riesgo, Amanda había terminado su tratamiento y no se presentarían por el hospital y en todo caso que lo hicieran yo los atendería, mi secreto estaba a salvo, Brenda extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Bella, Jensen hizo lo mismo después.

-Un gusto – le dijo Bella.

-¿Es tu novia?- pregunto Jonathan, una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro, Bella estaba profundamente sonrojada, Brenda y Jensen reprendieron a su hijo, me agache a su altura y le susurre "todavía no". Jonathan sonrió con picardía al igual que yo.

-Bueno niños tenemos que irnos, ya paso su hora de dormir – dijo Brenda todavía avergonzada por la pregunta de su pequeño – A sido un placer volver a verlo doctor Cullen y también conocerte Bella, despídanse niños – les dijo Brenda, Jonathan estrecho mi mano y Amanda beso mi mejilla, el pequeño pícaro le hizo señas a Bella para que se agachara a su altura, lo hizo y el beso su mejilla, ella le beso la mejilla a Jonathan y después a Amanda, sus padres estrecharon nuestras manos nuevamente y se fueron. Tome su mano y seguimos caminando.

-Esa niña es tan pequeñita – me dije con pesar.

-Sí, fue una batalla muy dura, a su corta edad ya ha sido operada tres veces, gracias a Dios se ha recuperado muy bien y podrá llevar una vida normal – le dije ya casi estábamos llegando al auto. Me encanto la forma en que Bella trato a mi paciente y su familia, era tan tierna, una que otra vez me había encontrado con pacientes cuando estaba acompañado de algunas de las mujeres con las que había salido y ellas miraban asqueadas o incluso moletas por la interrupción, en cambio mi bello ángel se veía feliz al conocer a mis pacientes. Un beso en mi mejilla me hizo sentir un cosquilleo indescriptible sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire sorprendido pero feliz por ser cariñosa conmigo.

-No quise incomodarte, es sólo que me emocione mucho al saber que gracias a ti esa niña está viva y su familia es feliz. – me dijo atropelladamente como si no me hubiese gustado el beso, todavía la mejilla me cosquilleaba.

-No me incomoda en lo absoluto – dije acercando mi rostro a su oído – Me encanta – Susurre en su oído, se estremeció y sonreí complacido, abrí la puerta del auto para ella, entro al auto y cerré la puerta y rodee el auto, me subí al asiento del piloto, encendí el auto y encendí la radio. Como antes, tome su mano y salimos en dirección a Staten Island, íbamos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la música. Mas pronto de lo que hubiese querido estábamos frente a su edificio, me baje del auto y abrí su puerta, tome su mano y entramos al edificio, nos subimos al ascensor y marco para su piso. No quería que la noche terminara, no quería alejarme de ella tan pronto.

-Um, estaba pensando…que…tal vez – dijo dudando y sus mejillas se colorearon con ese hermoso rubor que la caracteriza.

-¿Si?- le anime a seguir.

-Pues, me preguntaba…um…tengo helado y galletas y almendras…en casa…pensé que…tal vez…tu…pues…si querías…no se…eh… - hablo desesperadamente se sonrojo fuertemente y miro al suelo, pero entendí lo que quería decirme, me sentí feliz al saber que ella no quería alejarse de mi

-Me estas invitando a tu casa a tomar un helado – le pregunte y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro.

-Si tu quieres…pero si no puedes por mí no hay problema, no te – no la deje terminar de hablar.

-Por supuesto que quiero – dije entusiasmado, en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, caminamos hasta su apartamento, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa – me dijo al ver que me quedaba parado en la puerta admirando el lugar, entre y cerré la puerta, dejo su bolso sobre la mesita junto al teléfono, le ayude a quitarse el abrigo y después hice lo mismo con el mío, los acomode en un esquina del sofá.

-Tienes un apartamento muy bonito. Es un lugar, cálido, acogedor – dije mirando a todos lados del apartamento, en la tarde no tuve oportunidad de decirle pues estaba acostumbrando a lo hermosa que se veía y las palabras casi no me salían.

-Gracias – dijo tímidamente. Seguí viendo todo a mi alrededor pero una foto en particular me llamo la atención, me hizo hervir la sangre, una ira desconocida en mi me invadió, Bella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos, llevaba un pedazo de tela que pretendía ser un short que revelaba sus hermosas piernas, y una camiseta anudada en la cintura exponiendo su plano abdomen, lo matare solo por haberla tocado.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunte intentado contener mi ira, no quería asustarla, desvío su mirada hacia la misma dirección que yo y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Es Charlie, mi papá. Esa foto nos la tomamos un día antes que me mudara aquí para estudiar. Es el jefe de la Policía de Forks – me respondió tranquilamente, santo dios que me está pasando, como pude pensar en matar a ese hombre siendo su padre, los padres siempre consentían a sus niñas sin importar la edad que tuvieran, Carlisle consentía a Rose y a Alice como si tuvieran 5 años, mas de una vez siendo ya adultas se habían peleado por quien se sentaba en las piernas de Carlisle y el cómo tonto sonreía y las acomodaba a cada una en una pierna hablándole con tanto amor y ternura que empalagaba y a veces llegaba a molestarme, mis hermanas hacían con Carlisle lo que les daba la gana.

-Oh – dije avergonzado, mire al suelo, sin saber que decir.

-Tengo helado de vainilla y de chocolate, ¿cual prefieres? – dijo cambiando el tema cosa que agradecí.

-Um, vainilla – le respondí con una sonrisa. Me tomo de la mano por segunda vez, me llevo a la cocina, me senté en el desayunador y Bella comenzó a sacar el helado y las galletas.

-Tengo galletas Oreo, de chispas de chocolate y de vainilla, ¿cual le pongo a tu helado? – me preguntó.

-Oreo – dije sonriendo como tonto ante su ternura, ella también sonreía.

-También coincidimos en el helado y las galletas – me dijo todavía sonriendo

–Tu sirves el helado y yo trituro las galletas – le dije poniéndome a su lado. Ambos nos lavamos las manos, saco del gabinete el recipiente para triturar las galletas, y los vasos para servir el helado. Iba a sacar el helado de la nevera (refrigerador) cuando su celular sonó, me extraño que alguien la llamara tan tarde.

-Es mi papá – me dijo en un tono de disculpa por la interrupción, le sonreí en respuesta para tranquilizarla, ella camino hacia la sala para supongo que para hablar más tranquila con su padre pero quería escuchar de que hablaban.

-Tranquilízate papá, acabo de llegar hace apenas cinco minutos – hablo en tono tranquilizador, parecía una niña regañada. Me preguntaba qué diría su padre si supiera que estoy en el departamento de su hija triturando galletas.

-Su nombre es Edward papá te lo dije cuando hablamos en la tarde. Y no te preocupes, ha sido un perfecto caballero conmigo – le respondió sonriente y yo sonreí como tonto al saber que ella le hablo a su padre de mí, eso significa que soy importante para ella como lo es ella para mí. Mezcle el helado con las galletas y lo serví en dos vasos de crista, les puse tres galletas Oreo formando un triangulo y le puse cherys (cerezas) en medio del triangulo de galletas.

-No lo sé papá, por mi encantada pero no se que piense él, tal vez se aburra de mi, bueno, espero que eso no pase – dijo con voz triste, como podía pensar eso, yo ansiaba pasar cada minuto con ella. Guarde todo y puse los vasos con helado en el congelador para que no se estropearan mientras ella hablaba con su padre.

-Si – dijo emocionada.

-Te hablo mañana papi, te quiero – le dijo despidiéndose, me fui a sentar en el comedor rápidamente no quería que pensara que escuche la conversación con su padre, aunque en verdad lo hice.

-Perdón por la interrupción, Charlie es Charlie – me dijo y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Sin problema. Ahora hermosa señorita iré por los helados – dije aun sonriendo, saque la silla para ella y fui a la cocina por los helados.

-Wao – dijo cuando vio los helados, parecía una niña pequeña, me senté a su lado y comenzamos a comer nuestros helados. Mi bello ángel se llevo la cuchara a los labios y cerros los ojos –Mmm, está muy bueno –, me dijo cuando probo la primera cucharada, ese simple gesto hizo que mis pantalones se volvieran pequeños, Dios santo ella no sabe lo que me hace.

-Sólo es la mezcla, pero me alegra que te guste – le dije sonriendo para tratar de relajarme.

-Puedo preguntarte algo – me dijo tímidamente, me asuste, ahí viene, ella sabe quién soy y sabe de mi posición social, de seguro me hará las mismas preguntas que me hacen las otras. Ya sabía yo que no me había invitado a su apartamento con la sola idea de comer helado.

-Por supuesto – le dije sonriendo, qué más da, si ella es como todas las otras la voy a disfrutar..

-¿Que se siente cuando salvas a la gente? – me pregunto, sorprendiéndome, ella en verdad es un ángel, sonreí ante esa verdad.

-Es una sensación única, es reconfortante, regocijante y cuando vez al paciente o a sus familiares y te dicen "gracias" de esa forma tan sincera y especial, es una carrera con muchas responsabilidades pero muy satisfactoria – le respondí sinceramente, nunca ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía me había preguntado eso, lo único que les interesaba de mi trabajo era saber cuánto ganaba. Creo, que, por primera vez me estoy enamorando, ese pensamiento me asusto pero a la vez me sentí feliz.

-Tus pacientes son muy afortunados de tenerte – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y llevarse una chery (cereza) a la boca, me encogí incomodo en mi asiento, ella va a matarme si sigue haciendo eso, comí mi helado rápidamente para que el frio me ayudara a bajar la tensión que tenía en los pantalones.

-Yo soy el afortunado, ellos me confían su vida – dije con convicción. –Y dime, ¿cómo se llama tu libro? – pregunte antes de llevarme una chery (cereza) a la boca, necesitaba distraerme para relajarme, no quería que notara la tensión en mi voz.

-El libro se llama "I love NY". – respondió muy orgullosa de su libro, me sentí muy orgullosa de ella.

-¿De qué trata? – pregunte muy interesado.

-Sobre el amor incondicional – me respondió tímidamente.

-Un tema fascinante del cual pocos saben su verdadero significado – dije mirándola a los ojos, para que viera lo importante que era ella para mí.

-Ya lo creo – respondió, terminamos nuestros helados y me levante.

-Ya me voy – dije con pesar. No quería marcharme pero si no lo hacía me lanzaría sobre ella como un animal.

-Aún es temprano – me dijo, me enterneció le hecho de que ella tampoco quería que me marchara.

-Bello ángel, ya son las 12:15 de la medianoche, tienes que descansar. – le dije aun sabiendo cuanto me pesaba marcharme.

-Ok – fue lo único que dijo. Caminamos hacia la sala tomados de la mano, me puse el abrigo y caminamos hasta la puerta.

-Te puedo preguntar algo – dije las mismas palabras que antes ella había usado.

-Si – me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana? – pregunte tímidamente.

-No – respondió sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana al "***Chef Broadway"? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Edward, ese lugar es carísimo!, no puedo aceptar. No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi, ayer no me dejaste pagar, y el jueves en el 1950's también pagaste, no puedes seguir gastando. – me dijo y el mismo sentimiento de hace unos minutos volvió a mí, me estoy enamorando de este bello ángel más rápido de lo que hubiese imagina jamás. Ella era tan hermosa, tan sincera, tan verdaderamente angelical que no pude evitar que me doliera su rechazo fuese por los motivos que fuese.

-Por favor bello ángel, te prometo que te encantara, además, ya compre lo boletos y si tu no vas yo tampoco iré y seria un desperdicio, por favor, por favor. – hable en tono suplicante haciendo un puchero para tratar de convencerla, ella era única, se preocupaba porque gastara mi dinero en ella, las otras mujeres con las que he salido le fascinaba que gastara en ellas, mientras este bello ángel se preocupa por mí.

-Está bien – dijo derrotada, sonreí y la abrace, ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto – susurre en su oído antes de besarle la mejilla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de su piel en mis labios, ella uso una mano en mi mejilla y me beso la otra.

-Yo también te extrañare – me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Dulces sueños bello ángel – le dije y le di un beso en la frente.

-También tu – me dijo, sonreímos ella cerró la puerta y camine por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, estaba esperando que el ascensor llegara cuando una hermosa voz me llamo – Edward – me gire rápidamente.

-¿Si? – dije sonriendo.

-Olvide darte tu chaqueta – me respondió entregándomela.

-Gracias – le respondí con una sonrisa, para mi gran suerte mi bello ángel me beso en la mejilla y yo también bese su mejilla de vuelta. Me sorprendió su gesto, la chaqueta estaba perfectamente lavada y planchada, excepto por mi familia nunca nadie se había preocupado por mis cosas. Bella camino hasta su puerta.

-Hasta mañana – dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Te llamare mañana bello ángel – le dije, nos sonreímos el uno al otro de nuevo y entro al apartamento, no paso un segundo antes de que cerrara la puerta cuando se escucho el "din" del ascensor, entre al ascensor y un minuto más tarde estaba encendiendo mi auto. Mientras conducía iba analizando todo lo que me hacía sentir mi bello ángel, ella no era como nadie que hubiese conocido, era increíblemente perfecta, la extrañaba a cada momento, necesitaba verla escucharla, abrazarla…besarla, entonces una realidad me golpeo, me di cuenta que estaba irremediable y irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella, yo, el gran Edward Cullen, el seductor y mujeriego, había sucumbido ante este bello ángel, me sentí feliz por mi nueva realidad, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sin besarla. Llegue a mi apartamento, me puse mi pijama y me dormí soñando en cómo me le declararía a mi bello ángel.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8:00, cepille mis dientes, me duche y vestí rápido, no me rasure, me prepare un café y fui a buscar los boletos al ***Chef Broadway, hable con el gerente para asegurarme que nuestra mesa fuera la mas apartada y que quedara oculta a la vista del resto de las personas y que no hubiesen fotógrafos ni periodistas a nuestras llegada, pedí que quitaran las fotos de nuestras familia del área clientes distinguidos y los sustituyeran por el de alguna personalidad de Hollywood, no perdí un solo detalle, lo deje todo listo y me dirigí a la mansión Cullen. Mientras conducía me di cuenta que nunca me había tomado tantas molestias con nadie, eso me hizo sonreír aun mas.

-Buenos días familia – dije en cuanto entre a la mansión Cullen, nadie me respondió, llegue 10 minutos más tarde así que supuse que todos estaban desayunando en el patio, camine hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y efectivamente, mi familia estaba en el patio.

-Oh, mi pequeño bebe, ya llegaste – dijo mi madre en cuanto me vio, me sonroje, ella todavía me consideraba su bebe y no se lo ocultaba a nadie, se levanto, beso mis mejillas y me abrazo, escuche a mis hermanos reír, seguramente por lo de "bebe". –Eres el nene de mami – me dijo en un susurro, reí, no pude evitarlo, mi cariñosa madre piensa que todavía somos unos niños pequeños.

-¿Como estas mamá? – le pregunte.

-Feliz de tener a todos mis niños en casa – me dijo sonriente, bese las mejillas de mis hermanas y estreche la mano de mi padre y hermanos antes de sentarme a desayunar.

-Y, ¿Cuál es tu nueva conquista? – pregunto Emmet, mi sangre empezó a hervir al solo pensar que se refiriera a mi bello ángel de esa manera, apreté el tenedor hasta que me dolió la mano.

-No tengo ninguna nueva conquista – le gruñí.

-Hmm, parece que alguien no ha tenido acción últimamente – se burlo Jasper.

-Ya cállense – les gruñí.

-Niños – reprendió mi madre, el desayuno siguió su curso habitual, mi padre y yo conversamos sobre el caso de nuestro colega Héctor y luego toda la familia se fue hacia la sala de estar para ver una película, vi una foto de mis padres de cuando eran novios y Carlisle llevo a Esme a pasear en el antiguo yate de la familia, esa foto me dio una idea de cómo podría declarármele a mi bello ángel, no podía quedarme más tiempo si quería tener todo listo para mañana, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

-Tengo que irme – les dije estrechando la mano de mi padre y hermanos y besando las mejillas de mi madre y hermanas.

-Quédate un poco más cariño – me dijo mi madre, me dolía no poder complacerla pero en verdad tenía que irme.

-Lo siento ma, tengo que irme, te prometo que vendré a visitarte más a menudo.- le dije abrazándola.

-Llévate la ropa hermanito – dijo Alice, fui a mi antigua habitación y recogí el cargamento de ropa. Me despedí nuevamente de mi familia no sin antes asegurarme que nadie usaría el yate mañana y me fui rumbo a la ciudad, iba pensando en todo lo que me hace sentir Bella y una idea cruzo mi cabeza, aparque frente a Tiffany's.

-Buenas tardes señor, que le puedo ofrecer – me recibió la dependienta.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera ver los pendientes en forma de corazón – le dije.

-Por supuesto, sígame – me dije y me condujo a una vitrina donde había muchos pendientes. –Saúl, el señor desea ver los pendientes en forma de corazón – le dijo al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Con gusto – dijo sacando varios de los pendientes y mostrándomelos, hubo uno en particular que llamo mi atención, era un corazón en oro blanco, un diseño hermoso y delicado, como mi bello ángel, la cadena era también en oro blanco y quedaba perfecta con el pendiente.

-Me llevare este – le dije señalando el pendiente.

-Ese pendiente es un diseño único y tiene un valor de $495,000.00 dólares – me dijo cauteloso, valla, estas gafas de sol y lentes que me compro Alice son excelentes, ni la dependienta ni este empleado me reconocían, los usare más a menudo.

-Lo quiero, y necesito que le haga un grabado en la parte de atrás – le dije decidido.

-Los grabados tienen un costo adicional, este diseño en particular tiene un costo adicional de $5,000 por hacerle el grabado – me dijo.

-No me interesa el precio, lo quiero con un grabado y lo necesito para mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana – le dije entregándole mi tarjeta de crédito, al leer mi nombre se sorprendió.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen, que pondrá en el grabado – me dijo muy cooperador.

-E&B – le respondí y decidí llamar a mi bello ángel mientras el empleado procesaba el pago.

-Hola – me saludo feliz.

-Bello ángel, me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz, como estas – le respondí el saludo.

-Muy bien, alegre porque escucho tu voz, y, ¿cómo va tu tarde? – me pregunto.

-Lenta, estoy deseoso de verte – le dije.

-Yo también estoy deseosa de verte – me dijo tímidamente.

-¿Estaría bien si te paso a recoger a las seis? – pregunte y el empleado regreso con mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Señor Cullen – dijo mientras me devolvía la tarjeta y el recibo, le hice un ademan para que esperara.

-Estaría perfecto – me respondió entusiasmada.

-Entonces te veré a las seis – me despedí.

-Hasta entonces, un beso – me dijo despidiéndose.

-Uno también para ti, adiós – dije antes de colgar, el empleado me aseguro que estaría listo para mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana y que tendría un costo adicional de $5,000.00, no me importaba, solo quería hacer feliz a mi bello ángel. Regrese a mi departamento, almorcé un sándwich y llame a Bernardo para que tuviera el yate listo para mañana temprano, decidí echarme una siesta y puse la alarma del celular y me dormí.

A las 4:30 la alarma del celular sonó, me levante y me fui directo al baño; me rasure, me bañe y lave mi cabello, me seque y me puse desodorante. Fui al closet y escogí un traje negro, camisa blanca y la corbata azul marino (navi, azul noche) y zapatos negros, quería causar la mejor impresión en Bella, guarde los boletos en mi chaqueta, me puse loción, guarde mi billetera y las llaves, conduje a toda velocidad a Staten Island, estaba loco por ver a mi bello ángel, llegue a las 5:55, salude al portero y me subí al ascensor, que parecía ir demasiado lento, cuando las puertas se abrieron casi corrí hasta llegar frente a su puerta, toque el timbre y no estaba preparado para lo que vi cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hola! – me dijo pero no podía responder, mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo una y otra vez, era una visión, estaba increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido azul, su cabello caía en una cascada chocolate de suaves ondas, su olor a fresias me tenia atrapado, sus piernas, ¡DIOS MIO!, sus piernas largas y cremosas serian mi perdición, sus ojos expresaban esa inocencia que te cautivaba, su boca de rosa invitaba a devorarla y su escote aunque era sencillo te invitaba a morir en el – Edward, ¿te sientes bien? – Escuche a lo lejos – Edward – me llamo pasando una mano frente a mí, reaccione;

- Lo siento… bello ángel, pero…wow, es que…wow…estas preciosa…hermosa…no tengo palabras para decirte lo increíblemente hermosa que estas. – Al fin pude hablar, di un paso hacia ella y entrelace nuestras manos - El azul te sienta perfecto, ahora entiendo porque el cielo es azul, Dios lo hizo para que tu lo hicieras resplandecer, lo hizo como un complemento para tu angelical belleza. – le dije y sus mejillas se colorearon con ese adorable rubor. Beso mi mejilla y yo bese la de ella. Nunca había sido romántico, ella saca de mi sentimientos que ni tan siquiera sé que existen.

-Gracias, pero estas siendo exagerado – me dijo y me encanto su sencillez – Te ves muy guapo – me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla, puse mi mano sobre la suya y descanse mi mejilla, sonreí.

-¿Ya estas lista? – pregunte un momento después, asintió y entrelace nuestras manos, Bella encendió la pequeña lámpara y apago el resto de las luces, cerró la puerta y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

-Gracias – me dijo cuando abrí la puerta del auto para ella, rodee el auto y me subí al asiento del piloto, encendí el auto y una suave melodía lleno el ambiente, el repertorio de Mozart. Entrelace nuestras manos, íbamos en un cómodo silencio. Quince minutos después atravesábamos el famoso y extenso puente Verrazano, había bastante tráfico, bueno, es la ciudad de Nueva York, siempre había tráfico. Treinta minutos más tarde estábamos frente al lujoso restaurante cerca del Central Park, al otro lado de la calle estaba el emblemático carrusel del Central Park. Detuve el auto cuando llegamos a la entrada el edificio, me baje del auto y un mozo abrió la puerta para Bella, - Gracias joven – le dijo al mozo, rodee el auto y estuve a su lado en menos de un segundo, el mozo me dio una tarjetita a y después se llevo el auto. Puse mi mano en su delicada cintura y nos conduje dentro, Bella parecía muy curiosa mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Buenas noches señor, señorita. – nos saludo un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, vestido con uniforme, era un ujier.

-Buenas noches – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, el hombre sonrió al igual que nosotros.

-¿Tienen reservación? – pregunto educadamente.

-Reservación a nombre de Cullen – le dije y por su mirada pude ver que me reconoció al instante.

-Por supuesto – respondió el hombre, le hizo señas a un chico y el chico se acerco, – Federico, lleva al doctor Cullen y a la señorita a su mesa – el chico asintió y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos.

-Edward, este lugar es impresionante – me dijo mi bello ángel estaba encantada con el lugar.

-Te dije que te gustaría bello ángel – le conteste sonriendo. – El primer piso es un especie de galería, en el segundo hay una especie de museo que cuenta la historia del edificio y como se convirtió en lo que es hoy, en el tercero y cuarto esta el teatro y en el quinto el restaurante – le dije muy animado. Subimos las escaleras y el chico nos llevo hasta el ascensor, entramos y el oprimió el botón 5, gracias a dios todo estaba saliendo como lo tenía previsto, cuando las puertas se abrieron su hermosa y apetecible boca formo una "O", se veía que estaba impresionada, me encanto su reacción tan autentica. Mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa mi bello ángel iba viéndolo todo, estoy seguro que no se dio cuenta que habíamos caminado hasta que llegamos a la mesa, saque la silla para Bella, me agradeció, me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado, el chico nos dijo que el mesero vendría pronto, le di una propina y se fue. Examine a nuestro alrededor y agradecí que todo estuviera exactamente como lo había ordenado, nuestra mesa estaba alejada de las demás, estaba oculta del resto del restaurante. Nosotros veíamos a todo el mundo pero el resto de las personas no nos podían ver claramente.

-Edward, gracias – me dijo y tome su mano entre las mías - Este lugar es bellísimo – me dijo sonriendo.

-Es bellísimo porque estas tú aquí – le dije y sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente, alguien se aclaro la garganta y nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-Buenas noches señor, señorita, mi nombre es Donald y seré su mesero esta noche – dijo un sonriente chico rubio entregándonos un menú a cada uno. – ¿Desean algo de tomar? – pregunto y saco su libreta de notas.

-Bella – dije para que pidiera lo que quisiera, miro el menú y pareció sorprendida por algo, ¿y si no le gusta nada de lo que hay en el menú? Porque no pensé en eso, Edward eres idiota.

-Un jugo de…eh…no mejor olvide el jugo, solo tomare agua – dijo apresuradamente, solté el aire de golpe, a ella le gustaba lo que ofrecía el menú, seguramente vio los precios y se asusto, es que ella todavía no sabe que yo le daría lo que me pidiese con tal de que me deje estar a su lado.

-Solo agua para la señorita, ¿señor? – hablo el mesero mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-Tráigame una copa de vino blanco y un jugo de manzana – dije mientras la miraba reprobatoriamente, bajo la mirada, parecía avergonzada, pero me molestaba que no pidiera lo que quería por estar preocupada por gastar mi dinero.

-Enseguida les traigo su pedido – dijo el chico y se fue.

-¿Porque no pediste el jugo que querías? – le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-No quiero que gastes tu dinero en mí, si al menos me dejaras pagar la mitad – me dijo tímidamente, ¿pero qué le pasa a esta chica? Definitivamente, ella, es única. Pero el que quera pagar me ofende y hasta me enoja.

-De ninguna manera señorita Swan, usted no va a pagar absolutamente nada, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado ayer. – dije ofendido, acaricie sus manos y me acere a ella, la seducción a veces es un arma para convencer, bese su mejilla y después bese su oreja, dio un respingo, al parecer no se lo esperaba, mi corazón se acelero por su reacción, quería morder esas adorables y perfectas orejas, se sonrojo y sus manos temblaban. –Estamos de acuerdo bello ángel – susurre en su oído con voz dulce, ella simplemente asintió, sonreí ante mi victoria, bese su oreja de nuevo provocándole las mismas reacciones que la primera vez y me acomode en mi silla. El mesero apareció y lleno dos copas de agua, puso una frente a cada uno.

-Su vino y su jugo señor - dijo el mesero poniendo una copa y un vaso frente a mi – ¿Desean algún aperitivo? – pregunto el chico.

-¿Que te parce si pedimos la ensalada de cangrejo en salsa blanca? – Le pregunte pero ella parecía no estar escuchándome, solo me veía - ¿Bella?- le llame.

-Si – me respondió.

-Perfecto, entonces dos ensaladas de cangrejo en salsa blanca – le dije al mesero, el anoto en su libretita y se fue. – Te va a encantar – le dije sonriendo a la vez que colocaba el vaso de jugo frente a ella, bebió casi la mitad del jugo antes de hablar.

-Um, ¿el techo es real o es un efecto de luces? – me pregunto.

-Sí, completamente, el cristal del techo es como un telescopio gigante aunque es mucho más resistente. La forma del techo está diseñada para que se pierdan de vista los edificios vecinos y el cristal está diseñado de forma que veas solo el firmamento, es por eso que se ven las luces de la ciudad desde aquí – le dije, ella se quedo fascinada, en verdad la vista era perfecta.

-Es impresionante – me dijo sonriendo.

-Lo único impresionante aquí eres tú, te ves preciosa con ese vestido y el azul te sienta perfecto - dije mientras besaba su mano, sus mejillas se colorearon y sonreí, ella me sonrío de vuelta.

- Señor, señorita, sus ensaladas de cangrejo en salsa blanca – dijo el mesero poniendo un plato frente a cada uno, la ensalada se veía deliciosa.- ¿Desean ordenar el plato principal en este momento? – pregunto el chico educadamente. Bella miro el menú, estaba seguro que estaba examinando los precios, dejo el menú y estaba seguro que pediría lo más barato.

-Nos da un minuto – le dije al mesero quien asintió y se fue.

-Si estas pensando en pedir el pollo con salsa milanesa olvídalo – le dije enojado.

-Edward – se quejo.

-Bella, anoche lo hablamos, me ofendes cuando haces eso, primero no querías pedir el jugo y ahora esto – hable serio, en verdad me había ofendido, se acerco hasta mí y me abrazo, su cara quedo justo en mi oído, le correspondí el abrazo gustoso a pesar de que estaba enojado.

-¿En verdad te ofendí? – Pregunto y parecía asustada, me beso la mejilla y el enojo se me quito – ¿Me perdonas? – me pregunto y yo solo pude sonreír como bobo.

-Tal vez si vuelves a intentarlo. – dije sonriendo para jugar un poco con ella, me alegre, al parecer la noche transcurriría como la teníamos prevista, ella me siguió el juego y volvió a besar mi mejilla.

-¿Y ahora? – me pregunto sonriendo.

-Con una condición – le dije y ella asintió – Yo voy a ordenar por los dos – asintió de nuevo, beso mi mejilla una vez más, rompimos el abrazo y comimos nuestras ensaladas.

-Esto está delicioso – me dijo cuando probo la ensalada.

-Sabia que te encantaría – dije sonriendo antes de llevarme el tenedor a la boca.

-¿Están listos para ordenar? – pregunto el mesero.

-Si – dije – Queremos dos langostas sin caparazón con vegetales frescos salteados y un crepe de pescado mixto, también necesitamos más jugo de manzana y vino blanco – ordene, el mesero trajo más jugo y más vino y se fue. Terminamos nuestras ensaladas y para nuestra suerte el mesero trajo nuestra comida. Bella parecía impresionada al ver el tamaño de las langostas y el crepe de pescado. El mesero puso un plato con langosta y vegetales frente a cada uno y uno en medio de los dos, el crepe de pescado estaba cortado en seis ruedas, el mesero nos sirvió una rueda de crepe a cada uno antes de irse.

-Edward esto es demasiado – me dijo.

-Cuando lo pruebes cambiaras de opinión, créeme – le dije sonriendo, se llevo un pedazo de langosta a la boca y yo solo podía observarla con atención, mis pantalones comenzaban a apretarme.

-Mmm, esta riquísimo – me dijo y sonreí con satisfacción al imaginarme lo que esa boca rosa podría hacer.

-Te dije que te encantaría – le dije aun sonriendo, me lleve un pedazo de langosta a la boca y comprobé que estaba deliciosa.

-Anoche dijiste que compraste unos boletos, ¿qué obra veremos? – me pregunto, parecía llena de curiosidad, anoche le había asegurado que tenia comprados los boletos pero no le dije cual era la obra que estaban presentado.

-Lo sabrás pronto – le respondí mientras sonreía burlonamente, ella me saco la lengua como niña pequeña y ambos reímos. La cena estuvo deliciosa, como le dije a Bella después de que probara la cena no le parecía tan excesiva, se comió toda la langosta, los vegetales y dos ruedas de crepe de pescado, yo al igual que ella también me comí toda la langosta con vegetales y 4 ruedas de crepe de pescado. Bella era increíble, ninguna de las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir no comían nada, solo pedían platos caros pero no los tocaban.

-Todo estuvo delicioso Edward, me encanto – me dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta que te encante bello ángel, que te parece si para complementar la deliciosa cena pedimos un cheesecake con topping de chocolate – le dije muy complacido porque le haya gustado la cena.

-Solo si compartimos el postre – me dijo sonriendo, anoche cuando compartimos el postre me fascino.

-Por su puesto bello ángel – le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías, le hice señas al mesero y pedí nuestro postre, un par de minutos más tarde el mesero puso frente a nosotros un apetecible cheesecake con topping de chocolate y dos cucharas. Esta vez ella fue más rápida que yo y me dio la primera cucharada de postre. –Mmm, exquisito – le dije antes de darle una cucharada de postre a mí bello ángel.

-Edward, esta divino – me dijo cuando saboreo el delicioso postre. Seguimos dándonos postre el uno al otro hasta que lo terminamos. Pedí la cuenta y no la deje mirar cuando el mesero la trajo, le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito al mesero y cinco minutos después el mesero me estaba entregando la tarjeta de crédito. Salimos del restaurante y subimos al ascensor, oprimí el botón del cuarto piso.

-Aquí es el teatro – le dije cuando las puertas del ascensor abrieron, ella parecía maravillada con todo a su alrededor. Mi bello ángel miraba a todos lados mientras nos conducía al interior del teatro, mi mano estaba firmemente en su cintura para que los imbéciles que la miraban embobados supieran que tenía dueño, bueno, ella no era mi novia pero pronto lo seria y no iba a permitir que la miraran como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Mi Bella estaba mirando todo a su alrededor cuando le entregue los boletos a un ujier y este nos condujo por un pasillo y llegamos al balcón que tenía reservado.

-Edward, esto es un balcón – me dijo al oído cuando nos sentamos, sonreí, no pude evitarlo, su inocencia era un arma letal de seducción que estaba causando estragos en mí y ella no se daba cuenta.

-Sí, así es, ¿te gusta? – le respondí todavía sonriendo.

-Me encanta, pero estos asientos son carísimos Edward, por Dios – no la deje terminar de hablar, puse un dedo sobre sus apetecibles y tentadores labios.

-No te preocupes por eso bello ángel, cuando vine a comprar los boletos me encontré con el director de la obra, opere a su padre el pasado otoño, la operación resulto un éxito, cuando me vio insistió en cambiar los boletos de palco a balcón como agradecimiento, me negué una y otra vez pero al final no me hizo caso y los cambio de todas formas. – le mentí, era verdad que había operado al padre del director de la obra pero el resto de mi explicación era mentira, había comprado los boletos de balcón desde un principio, quería consentirla y darle todo lo que me pidiera.

-En ese caso está perfecto – me dijo besando mi mejilla, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella se recostó en mi pecho como había hecho en el cine, me fascinaba estar así con ella.

-Vamos a ver Hamlet – le dije al oído, levanto su cabeza de golpe, parecía que no podía creerlo, tuve la satisfacción de ver que estaba emocionada por la sorpresa.

-¡Hamlet! ¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – me dijo antes de abrazarme por el cuello y darme besos por toda la cara, excepto donde más quería, en mis labios, me carcajee, no pude evitarlo, me sorprendían sus reacciones pero me encantaban, ella era tan preciosa, tan buena, y parecía que todo lo que yo hacia la hacía feliz y seguiría haciéndolo.

-Te sorprenderé más a menudo – le dije aun riendo. Se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento y volví a abrazarla. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la obra comenzó _(Sinopsis de wikipedia);_

_**Acto I**_

_La obra comienza una fría noche en Elsinor, el castillo real de Dinamarca. Un centinela llamado Francisco es relevado por otro hombre llamado Bernardo. Cuando el primero sale, entra otro centinela llamado Marcelo acompañado de Horacio. En sus conversaciones descubrimos que el protagonista de la obra es el príncipe Hamlet de Dinamarca, hijo del recientemente fallecido rey. Después de la muerte del rey, su tío Claudio se casa con la esposa del soberano, la reina Gertrudis, madre de Hamlet. También relatan el hecho de que Dinamarca tiene una larga enemistad con __Noruega__, y una invasión por parte de este último país, liderada por el príncipe __Fortimbrás__, se espera._

_Los centinelas tratan de convencer a Horacio, quien resulta ser el mejor amigo de Hamlet, de que han visto al fantasma del rey Hamlet cuando este se les aparece. Después de oír a Horacio, el príncipe Hamlet decide ir a la noche al lugar de las apariciones para ver al fantasma el mismo._

_Polonio es el chambelán del reino; su hijo, Laertes, parte de viaje a Francia y su hija, Ofelia, es cortejada por Hamlet. Polonio le advierte a su hija que debe terminar su relación con Hamlet ya que él es el príncipe y no es el dueño de sus deseos porque estos pueden afectar al Estado. Ofelia promete obedecer y dejar de ver a Hamlet._

_Esa noche el fantasma se le aparece a Hamlet y le informa que es el espíritu de su padre y que su tío Claudio lo asesinó al verter veneno en su oído mientras dormía. El fantasma le pide que lo vengue matando a su homicida. Tras el encuentro, el príncipe duda si el espíritu es el de su padre y si lo que ha dicho es real._

Bella y yo disfrutábamos de la obra en un cómodo silencio, estábamos abrazados. Me sentía increíble, la noche era perfecta. El perfume de Bella era exquisito, disimuladamente inhalaba de vez en cuando su delicioso aroma, y besaba sus cabellos de cada tanto.

_Acto II_

_El rey y la reina están muy ocupados tratando de abortar la invasión liderada por Fortimbrás, a la vez que se preocupan por el comportamiento errático y cambiante de Hamlet. Claudio decide enviar a dos amigos de Hamlet (Rosencrantz y Guildenstern) a averiguar la causa de la conducta extraña de su sobrino. Hamlet los recibe cortésmente pero se da cuenta de que lo están espiando._

_Ofelia se alarma por el comportamiento extraño de Hamlet y le cuenta a su padre que el príncipe entró en su habitación y se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. Polonio presume que es un "éxtasis de amor" la causa de la locura de Hamlet e informa a los reyes._

_Polonio y el rey Claudio deciden espiar a Hamlet cuando este le habla a Ofelia pensando que están solos. Ofelia le devuelve unas cartas que Hamlet le envió, el príncipe se pone furioso y le insiste para que se marche a vivir a un convento__[__6__]__ ._

_Hamlet continúa dudando si el fantasma le ha dicho la verdad, por lo que cuando una compañía de actores itinerantes llega a Elsinor se le presenta una solución. La obra resulta ser una recreación de un asesinato, por lo que Hamlet le pide a un actor unas leves modificaciones para que la obra sea una recreación del asesinato de su padre._

-Eres tan hermosa, el color azul te queda maravilloso – le susurre al oído y ella se estremeció.

-Gracias pero estas siendo exagerado – me dijo tímidamente.

-Tengo una vista excelente, se lo que digo – le respondí muy seguro de lo que decia, continuamos abrazados disfrutando de la obra.

_Acto III_

_La corte va a ver la obra y cuando llega la escena del asesinato del rey, Claudio se inquieta y se retira del lugar abruptamente, lo que demuestra la culpabilidad del rey._

_Claudio, temiendo por la posible locura de Hamlet, decide enviarlo a Inglaterra por su propia seguridad. Mientras tanto la reina se reúne con Hamlet para tratar de comprender su conducta tan rara, mientras Polonio se oculta detrás de una cortina para espiar y luego contárselo a Claudio._

_Hamlet le reprocha a su madre su apresurada boda con Claudio, cuando escucha un ruido detrás de la cortina y pensando que es el rey lo apuñala, causando la muerte a Polonio. Luego aparece el fantasma y Hamlet le habla, pero la reina no puede verlo ni oírlo por lo que determina que el príncipe está totalmente loco. Finalmente Hamlet se lleva el cuerpo de Polonio y lo oculta._

Al finalizar el tercer acto hubo un receso de quince minutos que aprovechamos para ir al baño. Cuando volví me encontré con un colega, lo salude y conversamos un poco, cuando vi que mi bello ángel salía del tocador me despedí rápidamente, no quería que nadie de mi circulo social se enterara, y mucho menos mi familia, no era el momento, no era que me avergonzara de Bella pero no estaba preparado para la desconfianza de mi familia y mucho menos para confesarle a Bella todas mis andanzas, no era el momento, sonreí al verla y nos volvimos a sentar, nos abrazamos y poco después volvió a comenzar la obra.

_Acto IV_

_Ofelia enloquece y comienza desvariar y cantar; su hermano Laertes regresa de Francia con la idea de vengar la muerte de su padre. Claudio lo convence de que Hamlet tiene toda la culpa de la muerte de Polonio; en ese momento llega una carta de Hamlet en la que cuenta que su barco con rumbo a Inglaterra fue atacado por piratas, por lo que ha retornado a Dinamarca después de ser liberado._

_El rey y Laertes organizan un plan: Laertes peleará contra Hamlet con una espada envenenada para así tener más posibilidades de matarlo. En caso de que falle, Claudio le ofrecerá a Hamlet vino con veneno. En ese momento llega la reina para informar que Ofelia se ha ahogado en un río._

El final de la obra estaba cerca, Bella acurruco más contra mí y eso me encantaba, sabía que se acercaba la muerte de Hamlet y ella era muy sensible. Apreté mi abrazo a su alrededor, me sentía como me había sentido en el cine, como si estuviese hecho para abrazarla, ese sentimiento me hizo feliz, me sentía que tenía que protegerla, como si este abrazo fuese el lugar al que pertenezco.

_Acto V_

_Después, dos sepultureros cavan una tumba para Ofelia; es mientras discuten, cuando llegan Hamlet y Horacio. Uno de los sepultureros encuentra el cráneo de Yorick, un bufón con el que Hamlet solía divertirse cuando era niño. Luego llega el cortejo fúnebre de Ofelia encabezado por Laertes._

_En Elsinor, Hamlet se reúne con Horacio y le cuenta cómo encontró una carta de Claudio en la que ordenaba que cuando Hamlet llegara a Inglaterra, lo mataran, por lo que Hamlet la modificó pidiendo que se dé muerte a Rosencrantz y Guildenstern; en ese momento, un cortesano llamado Osric llega y le informa sobre el duelo con Laertes. En el duelo, Laertes hiere con su espada envenenada a Hamlet pero el príncipe se la quita y lo hiere con ella. La reina Gertrudis muere al beber el vino envenenado._

_Laertes confiesa a Hamlet que la trampa del vino fue ideada por el rey. Hamlet, encolerizado, por fin logra herir al rey y le hace beber de su propio veneno, cumpliendo finalmente la venganza que el fantasma de su padre anhelaba. Hamlet, antes de morir, pide que se declare al príncipe Fortimbrás heredero del trono, el cual se presenta en la sala en medio del espectáculo de tantas muertes._

_La obra finaliza con la entrada en la corte de Fortimbrás, quien ofrece un funeral militar en honor a Hamlet._

La obra culminó y todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudir a los actores, la obra había sido excelente. Cuando el telón cayo nos conduje hacia la salida, no quería encontrarme con nadie que me conociera, mi mano siempre estuvo firme en su cintura, le entregue la tarjetita al mozo y enseguida trajeron mi auto, abrí la puerta del auto para ella y luego rodee el carro y me subí al piloto. Encendí la radio y curiosamente la canción "Never Think" de Robert Pattinson lleno el ambiente, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y disfrutábamos del cómodo silencio. Tome varios atajos para evitar el tráfico de la ciudad, media hora más tarde estábamos frente a su puerta.

-Edward, no tengo palabras para decirte lo magnifica que ha sido esta noche, gracias – me dijo y me abrazo, escondió su cara en mi pecho y yo le devolví el abrazo gustoso.

-Bello ángel no sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso, para mí también ha sido una magnifica noche, pero no por el lugar, sino por la compañía – le susurre.

-Lo mismo digo – me susurro.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa mañana? – le pregunte y sonrió.

-Si – me dijo y sonreí, rompimos el abrazo y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Te pasare a buscar a la 1:30 de la tarde, te parece bien – dije.

-Por supuesto – me respondió entusiasmada.

-Descansa bello ángel – dije y bese su frente.

-Tú también descansa Edward – me dijo y beso mi mejilla. Espere a que cerrara la puerta para irme. Cuando llegue a mi apartamento todavía me sentía en las nubes, Bella es un ángel caído del cielo, y yo la cuidaría y la protegería hasta con mi propia vida, ella es la mujer con la que siempre había soñado. Con ese pensamiento me di cuenta de algo, -Estoy enamorado de ¡Bella!- dije en voz alta y me sentí feliz al escucharme, a pesar de solo conocerla hace dos días estaba enamorado de ella. Esa verdad me hizo muy feliz, sólo esperaba ser correspondido, porque, definitivamente, por primera vez haría lo que mi corazón dijera. Con ese pensamiento, que quede profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente me levante a las 8:00, me bañe y vestí rápido, tome un desayuno ligero y empaque una pequeña mochila con mi ropa, pase a recoger el regalo de mi Bella, luego fui al supermercado a comprar todo lo que necesitaría y de ahí me fui directo al muelle, lleve todas las bolsas al yate. Inspeccione que todo estuviera perfecto y comencé a preparar la comida, este fue el mismo platillo que le preparo mi padre a mi madre cuando fue a su casa por primera vez. Rogaba a Dios que todo quedara perfecto. Termine de preparar la comida y la deje en el horno para que no se enfriara, subí a mi habitación y me bañe, afeite, me puse loción y vestí con pantalón beige a media pierna y una camisa de manga corta blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y unas sandalias café. Volví a revisar todo y cuando comprobé que todo estaba perfecto me fui a buscar a mi bello ángel. En el camino le envié un mensaje a mi bello ángel:

_Cuento los minutos que faltan para verte_

_Te extraño_

_Edward _

Mi bella me respondió el mensaje rápidamente:

_Te espero ansiosa, también te extraño_

_Un beso_

_Bella_

-¡Edward! – dijo eufórica, me abrazo y beso mi mejilla, apreté mi abrazo a su alrededor y bese su mejilla también.

-Bello ángel, estas preciosa – le dije mientras besaba su mejilla una vez más, rompimos el abrazo y contemple lo perfecta que se veía con ese vestido de cuadros azules y blancos, de maguillos finos, su olor era el mejor del mundo. Ese sombrero blanco acunaba su rostro dejando ver lo hermosa que era. (_Conjunto completo en mi perfil_).

-Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo – respondió tímidamente, sonreí y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo.

-Bello ángel, ya estas lista – le dije.

-Prepare una tarta para cuando volvamos del paseo – me dijo entusiasmada.

-Perfecto, porque no la pones en una cesta – le dije sonriendo.

-Pero apenas hace poco más de una hora que la puse en la nevera (refrigerador congelador), todavía no la podemos comer – me dijo apenada.

-Confía en mí – fue lo único que le dije, accedió a mi petición y camino hacia la cocina, cerré la puerta y la seguí. –Se ve deliciosa – le dije cuando saco la tarta de la nevera (refrigerador, congelador) y la cubría con papel de cera (es un papel trasparente parecido al papel de aluminio). Busco una pequeña cesta y acomodo la tarta.

-Listo, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos – me dijo mostrándome la cesta.

-No es necesario para donde vamos, si quieres tráete tu celular por si Charlie te llama, lo guardare en mi bolsillo, pero no necesitaras el bolso para nada – le dije, busco su celular y me lo entrego, lo guarde en mi bolsillo delantero derecho, cerró la puerta y me dio sus llaves para que las guardara en mi bolsillo junto con su celular, le quite la cesta de las manos, con ella sería el perfecto caballero que educaron Esme y Carlisle, salimos tomados de la mano hacia mi auto. Abrí la puerta para ella, rodee el auto y me subí al piloto, encendí la radio y "All Out Of love" de Air Supply lleno el ambiente. Íbamos tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la música.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto cuándo me subí a la autopista desviándome del camino hacia la playa de Staten Island.

-A Long Island – dije simplemente. Media hora más tarde entramos al aparcamiento del muelle, aparque el auto en uno de los espacios cerca del camino tablado. Me baje del auto y abrí la puerta para Bella. El día estaba muy soleado pero agradable, la temperatura debía estar a unos 85 grados (Escala Fahrenheit).

-Gracias – me dijo y le sonreí, saque la cesta del auto, entrelace nuestras manos y comenzamos a caminar por el camino tablado, había muchos yates y lanchas, unos más grandes que otros, pero ninguno como el yate de la Familia Cullen.

-¿A dónde vamos? – me pregunto curiosa.

-Paciencia bello ángel – fue lo único que dije mientras le sonreía. Un par de minutos después llegamos a donde estaba el FC.

-Edward, ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto mirando el yate una y otra vez, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Un yate – le respondí divertido al ver su expresión.

-Ya veo, pero, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – me pregunto.

-Dar un paseo por la playa – le dije.

-Oh, creí que caminaríamos por la playa, ¿eso es tuyo? – me dijo con incredulidad.

-No, me lo presto un colega – le mentí, no me gustaba mentirle pero no podía arriesgarme, ella es mi sueño hecho realidad y no puedo perderla. Me subí al yate y después le ayude a subir a mi bello ángel.

-Valla, debe apreciarte mucho – me dijo sorprendida, estaba desatando las cuerdas de los postes de los muelles, lo hice rápidamente, cuando era niño todos los meses toda la familia venia un fin de semana al mes a pasear en el yate, se podía decir que era un experto en navegación.

-De hecho así es – le respondí al pensar en mi familia. – Iré a poner la tarta en la nevera (refrigerador, congelador). –Camine hasta la puerta principal, la abrí y fui hasta la cocina y puse la tarta en la nevera, un minuto después estaba de vuelta. – ¿Está lista para nuestro paseo señorita Swan?-pregunte mientras le ofrecía mi brazo, ella lo tomo.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen – me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

-En ese caso vamos por el timón – le dije sonriente, caminamos hasta las escaleras, las subimos hasta llegar al tercer piso donde estaba el timón. Me senté frente al control de navegación y me puse los audífonos, hable con el guardacostas para informarle nuestra salida, mientras mi bello ángel miraba todo a nuestros alrededor.

-Esto es totalmente impresionante Edward – me dijo mientras accionaba todos los botones.

-Me alegra que te guste – le respondí sonriendo, el motor hizo un leve ruido y el yate comenzó a moverse a una mínima velocidad.

-Nunca me había subido a un barco tan grande – me dijo.

-¿Has navegado antes? – le pregunte curioso.

-Sí, me encanta subirme al ferri de Staten Island, al menos una vez al mes cuando voy a Manhattan tomo el ferri. En Forks solo me había subido al bote de pesca de papá.

- Así que a Charlie le gusta la pesca – dije para que siguiera contándome.

-Sí, tiene un viejo bote, es pequeño, pero a él le fascina, la pesca es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Siempre que voy a verlo vamos de pesca, aunque siempre se me escapan los pescados. – me dijo como recordando, yo reí.

-Entonces este es tu primer paseo en yate – dije sonriente.

-Si – me dijo sonriéndome.

-Entonces ven aquí, me ayudaras a controlar el timón – le dije palmeando el asiento a mi lado, lo hizo, estaba muy emocionada.

-¿En serio me dejaras ayudarte? – se revolvió emocionada en el asiento.

-Absolutamente – le dije antes de besar su mano, y colocarla sobre la palanca.

-¡Esto es genial! – me dijo muy entusiasmada, su alegría era contagiosa.

-Cuando salgamos de los límites del muelle podremos aumentar la velocidad – le dije mientras le señalaba la pantalla del monitor de coordenadas. Quince minutos después estábamos completamente alejados del muelle. – Muy bien bello ángel, ahora subamos la velocidad – le dije mientras presionaba unos cuantos botones más y ponía mi mano sobre su mano que estaba sobre la palanca, moví la palanca con nuestras manos y el yate aumento la velocidad.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? – me pregunto curiosa.

-Vamos hacia este punto – le señale unas coordenadas en unos de los tres monitores, en la parte superior de la pantalla indicaba que el tiempo estimado de viaje serian 55 minutos.

-Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que este controlando el timón, gracias Edward – me dijo y beso mi mejilla.

-Gracias a ti por estar aquí – le respondí, la bese pero esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, mi corazón se acelero, y mi bello ángel se sonrojo, al parecer la sorprendí, la abrace por la cintura con un solo brazo mientras con el otro de vez en cuando oprimía los botones necesarios, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho sobre mi corazón como en el cine y en la obra, ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre que me fascinaba. Continuamos abrazados disfrutando de la vista en un cómodo silencio. Los minutos pasaron muy rápido para mi gusto, ya habíamos llegado al punto que le había señalado en el monitor antes y retraje la palanca con nuestras manos aun unidas, la velocidad disminuyo hasta que no hubo más movimiento. Oprimí los mismos botones que había oprimido en el puerto y por ultimo presione el botón del ancla.

-Ya hemos llegado – dije levantándome, mi bello ángel se levanto también, instintivamente pase un brazo por sus hombros y ella me abrazo por la cintura, salimos y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, caminamos hasta la barandilla y admiramos el hermoso mar.

- ¿Me mostraras el resto del yate? – me pregunto después de un rato.

-Ven – le dije tomando su mano, entramos por la puerta principal, ella se sorprendió, le mostré la sala, el comedor, la pista de baile y la cocina.

-Edward, el horno esta encendido – me dijo señalando el horno.

-Es nuestro almuerzo, no creerás que te dejaría pasar hambre, espero que te guste, lo hice yo – le dije sonriendo un poco nervioso, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Oh Edward, cocinaste para mí – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, asintió mientras la rodeaba con mi brazos – Eso es tan dulce de tu parte – me dije y sonreí, beso cada una de mis mejillas.

-Um, cocinare más a menudo – le dije riendo.

-Estoy deseosa de comprobar tus artes en la cocina – me dijo bromeándome. Continuamos viendo todo, le señale donde estaba el baño, había dos en el primer piso, y una puerta que daba al almacén, llegamos a la otra sala donde al otro extremo había un billar y a un lado estaba la escalera de caracol blanca como el mármol, pasamos frente a la puerta donde estaba uno de mis pianos pero decidí no mostrárselo, prefería dejar esa parte de mi para más adelante.

-Por aquí están las habitaciones – le dije antes de subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Abrí cada una de las puertas pero no entramos a ninguna de las habitaciones, había fotos de mi familia en ellas y no podía arriesgarme. Llegamos a última de las habitaciones, la mía.

-La ultima habitación es la que más me gusto – me dijo cuando bajábamos las escaleras. Me agrado que de todas las habitaciones, la mía fuera su favorita.

-Es mi favorita también, ven quiero mostrarte algo – le dije cuando llegamos al primer piso, fuimos a la parte de atrás paraqué viera la piscina.

-Wao, tenía la percepción que esto era como una casa de lujo flotante, pero definitivamente estaba equivocada, esto es como un hotel de lujo flotante. – dijo y yo no pude más que sonreír. - Porque no me dijiste para traer un bañador – me pregunto admirando todo el lugar.

-En realidad no me atreví, no quería que pensaras mal de mí – le dije tímidamente.

-Nunca podría pensar mal de ti Edward – me dijo abrazándome, le correspondí al abrazo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tienes hambre – le pregunte.

-En realidad si – me dijo un poco apenada.

-Vamos a comer – le dije extendiendo mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, caminamos de regreso a la cocina. Iba a ayudarme pero no se lo permití.

-Ve a sentarte – le había dicho, se fue a sentar y serví todo y lo puse en una bandeja (charola), fui hacia la mesa, puse un plato frente a ella y otro en mi lugar, llene las copas de agua de cada uno y dos vasos con Coca Cola. Me senté a la cabeza de la mesa, mi bello ángel estaba a mi lado.

-Esto se ve muy bueno – me dijo al ver el plato con pasta rotelle y penni (es un tipo de pasta, en verdad el nombre es así), carne molida, cubiertos por queso mozarella y como complemento brócoli.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien – le dije mientras rezaba internamente porque todo tuviera buen sabor, ella dio el primer bocado y yo contuve el aire.

-Es la mejor pasta que he probado en mi vida – me dijo y pude solté el aire de golpe, gracias a Dios que le gusto.

-¿En verdad? – pregunte incrédulo.

-Si, en verdad – me dijo y continuamos comiendo, me mirarla y sonreírle mientras comía, estaba muy nervioso y apenas podía hablar. Bella termino su plato casi al mismo tiempo que yo.- Um, puedo servirme un poco mas de pasta – me pregunto tímidamente.

-No tienes que preguntarlo bello ángel – le dije mientras me levantaba, me lleve los platos a la cocina y regrese en menos de un minuto con mas pasta y brócoli para ambos.

-Gracias – me dijo cuando puse el plato frente a ella, sonreí y comimos en silencio.

-Iré por la tarta – dije, necesitaba tranquilizarme, puse un gran pedazo de tarta en un plato y y dos cucharas, compartir el postre ya era una costumbre.-Mis felicitaciones al chef – dije sonriendo cuando me dio la primera cucharada de tarta.

-Me alegra que te guste - Seguimos dándonos postre él uno al otro hasta terminar.

-¿Quieres ver el crepúsculo? – le pregunte poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Es mi parte favorita del día – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba mi mano.

-La mía también – le dije cuando salimos a la proa, el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

-Es hermoso – me dijo admirando la belleza del paisaje frente a nosotros.

-No es nada comparado contigo. – le dije y sin darnos cuenta estábamos frente a frente -Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte – le dije y me sonroje fuertemente, mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, ya no podía aguantar más, tenía que decirle mis sentimientos.

-Si Edward – dijo en un susurro, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me arme de valor para hablar.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi mi mundo se detuvo para luego comenzar a girar en torno a ti. Eres la persona más increíble, noble, inteligente, sencilla, dulce, sincera, desinteresada, hermosa, preciosa que he conocido. Sé que solo nos conocemos hace tres días pero desde que te vi tú ocupas todos mis pensamientos, inclusive mis sueños. Lo que quiero decir es que, estoy irremediable e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti –mi corazón latía desbocado a este momento, sentía el sonrojo por mis mejillas, su mirada me tenia atrapado pero ya le había declarado mis sentimientos, ya no había marcha atrás, le pertenecía - Tal vez pienses que soy un loco obsesivo, y sé que no soy digno de ti pero…

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi – me dijo y en mi cara se formo una enorme sonrisa, ¡Bella está enamorada de mi tanto cono yo de ella!, no podía estar más feliz.

-Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunte.

-¡Sí! – dijo entusiasmada, estaba feliz y eufórico. Puse una mano en su mejilla y la deslice hasta su cuello, puse mi otra mano en su espalada, a la altura de su pequeña cintura y la acerque mi cuerpo, ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho, todo el tiempo mirándonos a los ojos, acerque mi rostro al suyo, estábamos a centímetros, su dulce aliento me embriagaba y sus ojos me hipnotizaban, nuestros ojos se cerraron a la par y mi labios se posaron sobre los suyos, sus labios eran dulces, tenían el mejor sabor que había probado en mi vida, era como saborear un pedazo de cielo, mi bello ángel es tan tierna, dulce y amorosa, sus labios se amoldaban a los míos a la perfección, llevo sus manos a mi nuca y las entrelazo con mi cabello, eso me volvió loco. Mi lengua delineó su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, me lo concedió, mi lengua hizo contacto con la suya y danzaron en una sincronía única, tenía que detenerme, respetaba a Bella por sobre todas las cosas y si seguíamos besándonos así mi autocontrol se iría al infierno, el aire nos falto y tuvimos que separarnos, ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada.

-Este ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida, eres mi bello ángel – dije, ahora estábamos abrazados y su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

-Fue maravilloso – dijo mi Bella.

-Es un sueño hecho realidad – dije. –Quiero darte algo para que siempre me recuerdes, cierra los ojos – dije y ella así lo hizo y corrí hasta la sala donde tenía oculto su regalo, regrese segundos después, le puse el colla, esperaba que le gustara – Abre tus preciosos ojos bello ángel – le dije y así lo hizo.

-Edward – dijo con sorpresa cuando vio el pendiente en forma de corazón (_Ver__en mi perfil_) que colgaba de su cuello – No tenias que hacerlo – me dijo, aun me sorprendía su sencillez.

-Quiero que recuerdes que mi corazón está junto al tuyo, siempre. – le dije pegándola a mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-No necesito nada que me lo recuerde, siempre estás en mis pensamientos, pero gracias por tan hermoso regalo novio mío – me dijo y yo sonreí como tonto cuando dijo "novio mío", me encanto que dijera eso, volvimos a besarnos mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte y daba paso a la luna.

-¡Bella es mi novia! – grite a los cuatro vientos cuando acabamos el beso, la alce en mis brazos y le di vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía.-Mi novia, mi novia, mi novia, mía, solo mía – le decía mientras le daba besos de pico en sus rojos e hinchados labios por nuestros besos.

-Sí, tu novia y tu eres mi novio, mío, mío, mío – me dijo riendo antes de besarnos dulcemente. Continuamos abrazados contemplando la luna y las estrellas, disfrutábamos en silencio el uno del otro. Una brisa soplo y mi bello ángel se estremeció de frio en mis brazos.

-Es hora de regresar – le dije antes de pasar mi brazo por su cintura y caminar hacia el timón.

-No quisiera regresar – me dijo Bella cuando accionaba los botones, hizo un delicioso puchero y yo le di un beso de pico en los labios.

-Yo tampoco pero son las 8 de la noche bello ángel, no quiero que mi suegro te llame y te encuentre fuera de tu apartamento, no quiero tener problemas con la ley – le dije a lo que ella sonrío. 55 minutos más tarde estábamos anclando en el puerto, Bella sirvió la pasta y la tarta que sobro en un envase desechable mientras yo lavaba los platos, organizamos la cocina y 40 minutos después estábamos frente a su puerta.

-Quieres entrar – me pregunto mi dulce ángel.

-Por supuesto – le dije, entramos y recordé que deje en envase con la pasta y la tarta en el auto – Olvide la pasta y la tarta en el auto, vuelvo en un momento – le dije pero ella me detuvo.

-¿Para que vas a buscarla? – me pregunto.

-Para ti, es para que almuerces mañana – le dije.

-No, llévatela tú para que almuerces mañana, además voy a desayunar mañana con Ang y después haremos algunas compras de seguro almorzaremos en el centro comercial – me dijo.

-Um, está bien, pero en la noche iremos a cenar – le dije abrazándola, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho.

-No, mañana no puedo, tengo planes – me dijo, mi sangre comenzó a hervir como lava, mataría a cualquiera que la haya invitado a salir.

-Y, que vas a hacer mañana en la noche – le pregunte intentando contener mi ira.

-Voy a preparar una maravillosa cena para mi apuesto novio – me respondió antes de darme un beso de pico en los labios que yo aproveche para besarla, mi ira había desaparecido al escucharla, mi Bella es tan tierna.

-Sera mejor que me valla, mañana tengo que estar temprano en el hospital – le dije cuando terminamos el beso, no quería irme pero tenía que controlarme, de otra forma saltaría sobre ella como un animal.

-Está bien –dijo con desgana – Pero recuerda que mañana tienes una cita conmigo – me dijo sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

-Créeme, no lo voy a olvidar – le asegure.

-Bueno hasta mañana – me dijo.

-Oye, se te olvida algo – le dije.

-¿Qué cosa? – me pregunto.

-Mi beso de despedida – le dije atrayéndola hacia mí y besándola nuevamente, sus labios se habían convertido en una droga para mí, cada segundo que pasaba la necesitaba más en mi vida –Hasta mañana mi bello ángel – le dije cuando rompimos el beso.

-Hasta mañana novio mío – me dijo sonriendo.

-Te extrañare, dulces sueños – le dije antes de besar su frente.

-Yo también te extrañare, descansa – me dijo, cerró la puerta y yo camine hacia el ascensor, aun no podía creer que Bella fuera mi novia.

-----.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, hice un poco de ejercicio, me duche, vestí y desayune, luego conduje hacia el hospital, en el camino iba pensando en todo lo que paso ayer, en mi hermosa novia, ya la extrañaba demasiado, llegue al hospital e hice varias cirugías, extrañaba demasiado a mi bello ángel, para mi suerte había terminado con la penúltima cirugía del día y disponía de media hora para almorzar y llamar a mi Bella antes de entrar a mi última cirugía, tan pronto entre a mi oficina le llame;

-Hola – contesto al tercer timbre.

-Hola bello ángel, ¿como estas? – le salude.

-Extrañándote – me dijo.

-Yo también, pero en unas cuantas horas estaré frente a tu puerta.-le dije.

-¿Cómo va tu día? – me pregunto mientras yo ponía mi almuerzo en el microondas, para mi suerte en mi oficina tenía un pequeño salón comedor.

-Lento, llegue al hospital cerca de las 7:30 a.m, hice tres cirugías, me falta una, luego la consulta y por último la ronda – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del microondas que anunciaba que mi almuerzo ya estaba listo.

-¿No has almorzado? – pregunto con tono de reproche.

-No, acabo de salir del quirófano – le explique.

-Edward, tienes que almorzar, no es saludable pasar más de 4 horas sin comer, eres médico, deberías saberlo – me regaño, sonreí, ella se preocupaba por mí.

-Entiéndeme, que te extrañaba demasiado bello ángel, necesitaba escuchar tu voz – le dije justificándome.

-Está bien, pero almuerza de lo contrario no habrá besos para ti – me amenazo jugando.

-Te prometo que me comeré todo – le respondí como niño regañado a lo que ella se rio.

-Entonces me despido para que almuerces y estés a tiempo en tu cirugía, un beso, te espero en la tarde, adiós – se despidió.

-Adiós, un beso para ti también – me despedí y colgamos, almorcé la pasta que traje de nuestra comida de ayer y salí de mi oficina directo para el quirófano, termine con la ultima cirugía del día, regrese a mi oficina para atender la consulta y por último, hice mi ronda. A las cinco de la tarde iba como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia mi auto, el tráfico estaba fatal, conduje a toda velocidad y una hora más tarde estaba frente a su puerta.

-Hola – me saludo, pero no le permitir decir nada mas, la rodee con mis brazos y uní mis labios a los suyos, cerré la puerta de una patada, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, la extrañaba tanto que dolía, el aire nos falto y tuvimos que terminar el beso.

-Hola mi bello ángel – le dije abrazándola más a mí, ella descanso su cabeza en mi pecho, cerré los ojos, ella emanaba un aura de paz y felicidad que calentaba mi corazón.

-Te extrañe tanto – me dijo.

-Y yo a ti – le respondí.

-¿Como fue tu día? – me pregunto cuándo rompimos el abrazo, me quite la chaqueta y la deje en el espaldar del sofá.

-Estuvo bien, todas las operaciones fueron un éxito, y tu día, ¿cómo fue? – le pregunte mientras enrollaba las mangas de mi camisa.

-Muy bien, desayune con Ángela y Georgy, luego fuimos a hacer unas compras, almorzamos, fui al supermercado, regrese a casa a las 2:00 – me dijo, caminamos abrazados hasta la mesa donde había un banquete, había dos platos perfectamente servidos con filete angus, papas fritas a la francesa, ensalada y panecillos.

-Todo se ve delicioso – le dije mientras sacaba la silla para ella.

-Espero que te guste – me dijo mientras servía el jugo de uva. Me lleve un pedazo de filete a la boca y puedo asegurar que es el mejor filete que he probado en mi vida.

-Esto esta delicioso bello ángel – le dije a lo que ella sonrió, disfrutamos la cena entre platicas y risas.

-¿Qué te parece si compartimos el postre? – me pregunto antes de darme un beso de pico.

-Me parece perfecto – le dije sonriendo, ella se levanto y fue a la cocina, regreso con un helado de chocolate decorado con fresas y dos cucharas.

-¿Quieres más? – me pregunto.

-No, todo estuvo delicioso, gracias mi bello ángel – le dije acariciando su mejilla, se veía hermosa y sencilla a la vez con jeans y esa blusa purpura que adornaba su cremosa piel. (Conjunto Completo En Mi Perfil). Lleve los platos al fregadero y yo lavaba mientras mi bello ángel secaba.

-¿Quieres ver una película? – me pregunto cuando termine de lavar los platos.

-Claro – le dije, ella coloco la película en el DVD y encendió la televisión, nos acomodamos abrazados en el sillón y comenzamos a ver Shrek 2. A su lado mi mundo era perfecto.

-Edward quítate los zapatos, estarás más cómodo – me dijo y así lo hice. Nuestras risas llenaban la sala mientras disfrutábamos de la película abrazados el uno al otro, la película termino y nos quedamos abrazados en el sillón.

-La película fue muy divertida, gracias por haberme invitado – le dije.

-Para mí ha sido un placer, y quiero que vengas mañana a cenar – me respondió.

-Pensaba invitarte a cenar mañana – le dije.

-Um…¿no te gusto la cena? – pregunto tímidamente.

-Me encanto la cena bello ángel, es solo que quiero consentirte – le dije.

-Hagamos algo, en la semana vendrás a cenar a aquí y los fines de semana cenaremos donde tú quieras – me dijo muy convencida y a mí me encanto la idea.

-Me parece genial, pero me vas a volver un novio consentido – le dije bromeando mientras la besaba.

-Tú me estas volviendo una novia consentida, así que deja que te mime un poco – me dijo antes de volver a besarnos.

-Tengo que irme bello ángel – le dije triste cuando terminamos el beso, me puse mis zapatos y me levante para colocarme la chaqueta.

-Te voy a extrañar – me dijo abrazándome.

-Y yo más – le dije.

-Conduce con cuidado – me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta, yo asentí.

-Quiero mi beso de buenas noches – le dije atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo y besándola.

-Dulces sueños bello ángel – le dije besando su frente.

-Tu igual, cuídate – me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los próximos dos días fueron iguales a este, la llamaba durante el día y cenábamos en su departamento por las noches, me estaba acostumbrando a este estilo de vida y me encantaba. Hoy era jueves, mañana iríamos a cenar con Ángela y Ben. Parecía un sueño que hoy se cumpliera una semana desde que conocí a mi bello ángel, toque su puerta y ahí estaba mi bello ángel tan hermosa como siempre, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, nos saludamos con un apasionado beso, y le entregue el ramo de rosas rojas que le había comprado, a Bella le encantaron y las puso en un jarrón con agua. Siempre que llegaba a su departamento conversábamos sobre cómo nos fue en el día. Aunque este día en particular veía a Bella un tanto nerviosa, estábamos cenando cuando;

-Edward – me llamo.

-Si – le dije.

-Me voy a Forks……………………….

* * *

**Mil perdones por la gran tardanza.**

**Pasen a ver los conjuntos a mi perfil.**

_En el próximo capi tendremos BPOV. _

Perdón por ausentarme tanto, he estado un poco deprimida, denme un poquito de ánimos si.

_Ya tengo 93 REVIEWS, eso me emociona mucho. Me encanta cuando me dejan reviews, me gusta que me digan que les pareció el capi._

**Denle al botoncito verde por fis.**

---------------.

* Mettuchen Mall - **(No existe)** es un centro comercial de mi imaginación. Lo imagine como un lugar tranquilo, como un lugar al que Bella adoraría ir por su tranquilidad y sencillez.

El condado de _Mettuchen, New Jersey_ **si existe**, y queda a 20 minutos de _Statend Island_, _New York City_.

**Australia – película que estreno en cines en diciembre 2008, protagonizada por Nicole Kidman y Hugh Jackman. Yo solo jugué con la fecha pues el fic se está desarrollando en el año 2008. Puse la sinopsis de wikipedia porque quería que pareciera que Bella nos está contando la película. Además que compre la peli con la intención de narrársela pero tuve que devolverla porque me salió defectuosa.

***Chef Broadway - **(No existe) **es un teatro y restaurante de mi imaginación. Lo imagine como un lugar caro y ostentoso, un lugar al que Edward está acostumbrado y que a Bella le parece espectacular.

****Hamlet – obra de William Shakespeare. La obra se estuvo presentando en Broadway desde principios del 2009 hasta el último fin de semana del pasado mes de noviembre, fue protagonizada por Jude Law. Puse la sinopsis de wikipedia porque al igual que para la película (Australia) quería que pareciera que Bella nos está contando la obra según se va desarrollando. Aclaro que no he visto la obra, lo que se de ella lo he leído en las reseñas de la prensa.

_**Agradecida por su apoyo siempre. Nos leemos.**_


End file.
